


Give Me Love

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: False Pregnancy, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: George can't explain his weight gain and cravings.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 51
Kudos: 33





	1. The Rose

**Author's Note:**

> George only wants Ringo's love and attention.

George opened up his diary, flipping though the pages, George had wonder if he had become just a bit obsessed with Rory's drummer. Most of the pages in George's diary, were filled with nothing but Ringo, thank goodness John hasn't seen this diary, George wouldn't hear the end of it if John ever saw it.

George couldn't help himself, he didn't know quite what he was feeling but he knew he always wanted Ringo around. George would do anything to get Ringo into his orbit, encourage Ringo to join the band, date Rory's sister just to get to Ringo or even join the Hurricanes, anything, George wanted and needed Ringo to be his.

Ringo was playing his drums, working on a drum solo, he stopped when he noticed George had been watching him, "Don't stop, I love seeing you play" George smiled, "I know you do, but sometimes I get nervous" Ringo, spoke, "You shouldn't get nervous, yours the world's greatest drummer" George, spoke, "Georgie, your a great liar" Ringo, laughed, "maybe not today or tomorrow but you will see what I mean" George, replied.

The two talked for some time, though these times between the two, George loved the rare moments he could just talk to Ringo and to simply in Ringo's presence was everything.

George was on his way back to the small room he shared with John, Paul and Pete, when he saw Ringo at the end of the road, he got exicted and rushed to see the drummer. Ringo held a rose in his hand, in George's mind he thought the rose was meant for him that was until he saw a girl take it.

"Oh you great big idiot, of cause the rose wasn't meant for you" George watched as Ringo embraced his girlfriend, he couldn't stand seeing Ringo like that with anyone else. Not wanting to watch his crush with another, George ran back to his room.

George put pen to paper, "one day, Ringo will see that..." George stopped and remembered when he met Ringo for the first time and how he just knows they are the perfect match.

"One day, Ringo will see that we are soul mates"


	2. End Of Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets sick after seeing Ringo and Maureen.

The two young lovers woke up early to sober up, getting drunk the night before heading to the studio wasn't the smartest move. George had decided that raw eggs would work as a cure, it worked though it was gross. They were awake and didn't feel the need to go back to sleep, they had a few hours to kill, "Georgie, let's have a fuck" "Oh, how romantic" George, laughed and winked in agreement. 

Heavy breathing, panting and moans filled the room as George bounced up and down in Ringo's lap, they were both extremely horny and it didn't take long until George was covered in both his and Ringo's cum. Moving off Ringo's lap and laying next to him, Ringo noticed that cum was dripping down George's thigh, knowing George had a breeding kink, Ringo push the cum back inside of his lover. 

"Ringo, do you know the difference between fucking and making love?" George rested his head on Ringo's chest, "Being with you, I have learnt the difference" Ringo, replied, George looked into Ringo's eyes out of curiosity, "I have never fucked you, I have ever made love to you" Ringo, spoke, "thank you, Richard, I needed to hear that" Ringo placed a kiss on George's forehead. "Do you have doubts?" Ringo, asked, "well..." George, paused as images of Maureen filled his head, sometimes he wondered if Maureen was the one Ringo truly loved, while he was a side piece, "I just needed to know that every time we get like this, it's meaningful" George, replied. "I hope, you have always seen it like this" Ringo, spoke, "I have... trust me... I have, after each time, I'm always left feeling so desired" George buried his head into the crook of Ringo's neck and wrapped his leg around Ringo's waist, "why don't we try and get some sleep, we have two hours left" Ringo, spoke, "agree, I love you" George, spoke, "I love you two" Ringo, replied.

George awoke feeling rather cold, Ringo's arms and warmth gone, George looked over at the clock, it was too early for them to be up yet. Out of concern, George got out of bed, checking the rooms, Ringo was not there, until George heard Ringo's voice outside of the apartment. George opened the door and noticed Ringo standing with a woman in the hallway, "Maureen" George thought, "so are we still on for dinner?" Maureen, asked, "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" Ringo, replied. Maureen caress Ringo's cheek, that touch was far from innocent and it bothered George immensely, "get your hands of my boyfriend, his mine" George could feel jealousy and rage build up, but also an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, he was going to throw up. Slamming the door shut and not caring that Ringo and Maureen would off heard him, George on his knees, hands on the bowl of the toilet, he knew it was coming and he waited, until finally he was sick. Ringo came into the apartment, hearing the sound of his boyfriend being sick, "Georgie, my darling, what's wrong?" Ringo kneeling down next to his boyfriend, George was trying to catch his breath back, "you and Maureen, you make me sick" George, replied, "Oh, you saw that... George you know we have an open relationship, you have Pattie and I have Maureen" Ringo, spoke, "I know but I can't help but get jealous" George, replied, "It's only a date, besides you can go out with Pattie and then we will come back here" Ringo, spoke, "Maureen, how could she resist you?... she's a young teen and inexperience just like I was, when I first met you" "I don't want you making yourself sick over this, I love Maureen but I'm in love with you, okay" Ringo gently rubbed George's back, the younger man just smiled, too weak to say anything, "I'll call the studio, tell them that you need an extra hour at home" Ringo, spoke, "no, I'll be fine, if you want to know the truth, I made myself sick with my finger, I promise I won't do that again" George, spoke, Ringo helped George backed up this feet and they got ready.

John and George stood in the studio's bathroom, George had been making frequent visits to the bathroom, throughout the morning, he still felt sick. "George, how's things with lover boy" "Quite good, you know we have just brought some new plants" George, replied, "Interesting and you think growing plants will keep Ringo around?" John, asked, "Uh... yeah" George, spoke, "I think you have been living under a rock, Ringo told Paul and I that he wants a family" John, spoke, "an family with who?" George, asked, "With Maureen of cause, his in love with her" John, replied, George could feel his heart break at that, "anyway I just thought, you should know" John, spoke, "thanks, John, I can always count on you to be sensitive to my feelings" John left the room, George looked at himself in the mirror, noticing his watery eyes, "His in love with her, I thought he is in love with me" George felt that familiar unpleasant sickly feeling and rushed to the bathroom.

That evening, George was getting for his date with Pattie, however Pattie had called to cancel their plans. George was a bit annoyed with that as going on a date with Pattie would off been an good distraction from his heartbreak, though he was moody and didn't think Pattie deserved to put up with that. It was quite an lonely evening, but George was okay with just his own company, it gave him time to think about where he stood with Ringo, he was fearing the worse that they were going to break up.

Ringo unlocked the door, "Georgie, I wasn't expecting to see you" "Pattie cancel our plans" "Right..." Ringo felt uneasy, how was he going to tell George that he had plans to marry Maureen, on the drive home, Ringo had what he was going to tell George in his head, now as he looks at George, nothing but guilt was rushing though his body. 

"George, there is no easy way of telling you this and I'm sorry if this breaks your heart, but Maureen is pregnant and I..." "DONT... just" "George, let me explain" "Just stop, don't fucking touch me, don't fucking talk to me" George slammed the door shut, Ringo stood by the door, wanting just to open it and comfort George but he knew George needed time to process the news, "how could he?" George cried into his pillow. A few hours later and Ringo opened the door to their bedroom, noticing George was asleep, Ringo sat on the bed, he moved his hand around George's body, Ringo may off lied about who he was in love with, but he never lied when he said that what they had was more then sex, he was going to miss making love to George, it was always a feeling in that moment, Ringo could never capture with anyone else.

"I'm sorry George, I never meant to hurt you, I'm thankful for everything you have done for me. We have had our fun but I think we both knew this song wasn't forever but I do love you and I always will" Ringo placed a gentle kiss on George's lip, before leaving the room and sleeping on the couch.

Ringo had been gone from the apartment for a few days and soon George knew he would have to do the same but not yet. A knock was heard at the door and George opened it to John and Paul, "come in, come in" George allowed them in and closed the door, "I'm sorry you two couldn't come in earlier, I get sick in the mornings" George, spoke, "Why is that?" Paul, asked, "I don't know, it's just something that happens every now and then" George, replied, "nothing serious is it?" John, asked, "I guess it's just heartbreak, like my soul heat and mind, every part of me is broken" George, spoke, "We're sorry man" "You two are in a very awkward situation, one moment you have to show empathy for me and then the next, you need to happy for Ringo" "Tell us, Harrison, what's on your mind" John, spoke, "What's on my mind... I haven't be able to stop thinking about the past... before the craziness happened and when Ringo was mine and now" George slowly sat down the couch, "now I have lost him and... his getting married... I just don't know, how much I can take of this" George broke down in tears, Paul and John sat on the couch, Paul brought George in for a hug, not minding that George's tears were soaking his shirt, while John rubbed George's back in a supportive manner, just trying to be there for a man they thought off as their baby brother.

"I should off been George Starkey"


	3. A Shoulder To Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's mum offers her support and love.

George opened his diary up, looking at the many entries he wrote about Ringo, even the photos of Ringo he glued into his diary. 

One page had an photo of Ringo with the words "world's greatest drummer" all around the photo, it's the truth that George really is the biggest fan and admirer of Ringo. 

Even now with all the heartbreak, George still admired Ringo's talent just as Ringo still admired George's talent but it wasn't the same now.

During the years spent in their apartment, they had written a few songs, they hadn't really completed any of those songs, and now that Ringo was gone, George had ripped those songs apart and threw them away.

George continued to flipped though his diary, there were a lot of photos, some of their first date, a smile appeared on George's face, remembering they when to a milk bar.

George remembers that day quite well, they ordered a large strawberry milkshake and wanted to share it, though they couldn't give it away that they were queer, so rushed to the back of the room to have their date.

A lot of the early entries, had photos and drawings of Ringo with the words "I love Ringo" "George loves Ringo" "my teddy boy" George giggled at how silly an teenage George in love seemed but at the same time, it was a reminder of a happier time.

George closed the diary, putting it to the side, he couldn't help but wonder was going on with Ringo and Maureen.

Ringo was probably counting down the days he would marry her, the day he would become a father, he was probably massaging her feet, talking to her bump, George signed, how he wish to be in her place.

A knock at the door was heard, "mum" George got up and answered the door, "thank you mum for coming" George hugged her, tightly, "of cause I was going to visit, I have been so worried about you" Louise cupped her son's face with her hands.

They sat down on the couch, George was resting his head on her shoulder and Louise held her son like he was her little baby again.

Looking over at the table, Louise noticed George's diary on the coffee table, she remembers seeing that diary in George's room when he was only a teenager.

Harold was the one to off noticed it and read though it, that wasn't a good day for George, as his dad was threatening to burn the diary.

Louise knew that Harold wasn't too happy in George's interest in Ringo but once he knew there was a crush, it almost ruin their relationship.

But none of them were to blame, Harold had his beliefs that it was immoral for George to be in love with Ringo and George was just a teenager, who was in love.

Louise knew her son's love had no limits, he loved whoever he felt in love with and he has had a few loves but Ringo was his first and that was immensely speical.

"Have you been writing in your diary?" Louise, asked, "no, just been reading and looking at old memories" George, replied, "you look very pale, sweetheart" Louise, noticing how sickly George looked.

"I haven't been too well, lately" George, replied, "I'm not suprised" Louise noticed the tub of half eaten ice cream, "I have cravings it seems, just how I deal with things, I guess" George, spoke.

"That's what I'm worried about, I don't want you to turn to the wrong things to deal with your heartbreak, I don't want you to smoke and drink too much, I don't want you to go from woman to woman because your struggling to handle your feelings" Louise, spoke.

"I know mum and I'm trying not to, but it's hard, I want my boyfriend back" George, cried, "I know sweetheart" Louise ran her fingers though George's hair, "And you can take as much time as you need to move on" Louise, spoke. 

"I have learnt something mum" "what's that?" Louise, asked, "that in life, we tend to believe we have everything under control, but we really don't and I'm learning to understand that I don't have much power over anything that happens, that I'm very small" George, replied, "Yes and just when you think you have everything you have ever wanted, it somehow slips away" Louise, spoke.

"I wanted to marry him, I wanted a family with him, I wanted to see the world with him, perform with him as my drummer on stages worldwide, I can't live without him, I just can't" George, spoke.

"You can't marry him and a family is out of the question" Louise observed the sad expression on her son's face, "but that doesn't mean, you can't perform with him, doesn't mean he can't be your drummer, dong give up on that" Louise, spoke.

"Are you telling me, that I should give up on him?" George, asked.

"Well that depends, I mean I don't want you to chase after him, but I don't want you to forget what you shared with him, you can still have that, just as friends" Louise, spoke.

"I love him" "I know you do, Ringo was your first love" "do you think we will ever be close again?" George, asked, "wait for him to get married, to settle into his new life, you see that your bond hasn't change at all" Louise, replied.

"Mum" "Yes son?" "Can you help me finish the ice cream?" George, asked, "Well of cause" Louise, replied.

George brought out a bowl for his mum, filling it with ice cream, they finished eating, George had fallen asleep with his hands resting on his stomach.

"Goodnight son"


	4. Little Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George struggles to move on.

The two parents awoke early to start breakfast, "I can't believe our baby girl starts her first day of school, today" George, spoke, placing a pancake on Ringo's plate, "I know I'm a bit nervous about it" Ringo, spoke, "I think she is going to be just fine" George, smiled.

Just then a little girl with a teddy bear in her arms, steps into the kitchen, "morning Christina, we made some pancakes" Christina smiled happily at the thought of pancakes for breakfast, "are you ready for school?" Ringo, asked, "I'm nervous daddy, I won't have you and mummy" "that's why I brought you this" George, gave his daughter a box.

Christina opened it, revealing a locket, "if you open, you will see a photo of us" George, spoke, "that way you are never alone when your at school" Christina then hugged her parents, "now you eat up now, mummy and I are going to get your things ready" Ringo placed a gentle kiss on Christina's forehead.

The family stood in front of the school, George was suprised that Christina wasn't the one who was crying, but that it was him, who was the crying mess.

George couldn't tell if Ringo was crying because of the dark shades he was wearing, but he could tell that Ringo was born exicted and nervous for their daughter.

"Bye mummy, bye daddy" Christina waved at her parents and they waved back at her, watching their little girl disappeared into a big crowd of school children.

That afternoon, when Christina had completed her first day of school, she rushed into the car with a drawing in her hand, "this is for you, mummy" George took the drawing, "Awe, sweetheart" George smiled happily at the drawing, "There's you and daddy and muffins our kitten and John and Paul, my uncles" "Thank you Christina, we have a beauitiful family" "Do we?" "Yes because your in" George kissed his daughter sweetly on the cheek.

That evening, Ringo was reading Christina her bedtime story, "daddy, I can't wait for school tomorrow" "Why is that sweetheart?" Ringo, asked, "So, I can draw another picture for mummy" Ringo, smiled, "goodnight sweetheart" Ringo slowly walked out of the room, looking back and noticing Christina had fallen asleep.

George stood on the balcony, looking at the many stars in the sky, Ringo wrapped his arms around George's middle, feeling their wedding rings, clink.

"I love when our rings touch" George had a radiant smile that shined brighter then all the stars, "you do" Ringo placed a kiss on George's neck, "I do too, your the love of my life" Ringo cuddled into his husband.

"George" Pattie tap George gently on the back to wake him up, "are you okay?" She, asked, "Yeah, I was just dreaming of the most beautiful song" he, replied, "oh, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't cause you to forget" "no, you didn't sweetheart, so where are we going?" George asked, "we're seeing Ringo and Maureen today, we're going to meet baby Zak" Pattie, replied, "Oh, right, I guess we should get going" George replied.

Ringo is delightfully, there was no denying it, only that George wished he was the reason that Ringo was happy, "he looks just like you, the cute blue eyes" George smiled, looking at Ringo holding his newborn son, "you think? I hope he doesn't end up with my nose" Ringo, spoke, "oh" George laughs, "well if he does, it would be super cute, both father and son with big bright blue eyes and big noses" George, spoke.

"You gained weight" Ringo, spoke, "what?" George, asked, "sorry, George, I don't mean to sound rude" "oh no, your not, actually I'm glad you noticed my stomach weight, guess too much ice cream" George, spoke, "it's actually quite cute, I hope you keep it" Ringo, spoke, they exchanged a smile.

"Ringo, I just need to wash my hands" "yeah, sure" after George got out of his chair, John sat next to Ringo, "you know" John leaned in closer, "Maureen and George look alike, you should let George move in and you can have a brother and sister fantasy with them" John laughed, "you are a sick man, Lennon" Ringo, spoke, "what? I mean why not? John, asked, "I don't have a fetish, if that's what your suggesting" Ringo, replied.

George was washing his hands when Maureen came in with Zak, "you have a beauitiful babyboy" George, spoke, "Thank you" Maureen, replied, "really you do... can I hold him?" George, asked, "uhh... sure" Maureen handed Zak over to George, "hello sweetheart, do you keep daddy and mummy awake? I bet you, look at those eyes, little pools of blue, your going to be handsome just like your daddy" George caress the baby's cheek, "George, why are you doing this to yourself?" "Because I need to convinced myself to move on, all I want is for Ringo to be happy, that's all I ever wanted for him, Ringo couldn't find that with me but he has it with you" George gave Zak back to Maureen, "your wearing his ring and you have his baby, I hope you know how lucky you are" "I do" "you will look after him, now" George, spoke, "I will" Maureen, spoke, "I have to go, Pattie and I are going out for dinner, take care" George, spoke, leaving the room.

A few months later and the band was on tour, heading off to his hotel, George was called into the room that John and Paul were sharing, "what's the manner, fellas?" George, asked, "are you okay?" Paul, asked, "I'm fine, never been better" George, replied, "your diary seems to suggest otherwise" John, spoke, "what the fuck?" George took the diary out of John's hands, "Why are you reading mg diary?" George, asked, "you left it here" Paul, spoke, "So, that doesn't give you a right to read it" George, spoke, "you haven't moved on from Ringo at all, have you?" John, asked, "what goes on in my head is my business and my business only, you had no right to read my diary like that" George, spoke, "we're sorry, little brother" Paul, spoke, "oh and another thing, stop calling me little brother and kid, okay... I'm old enough to look after myself" George, spoke, "we're worried about you" Paul, spoke, "I'll tell you something, I hate that I lost my boyfriend, I HATE IT" George slammed the door to John and Paul's hotel room that John was suprised the whole building hadn't collapsed.

George was in bed, making out with one of the groupies until he heard a knock at the door, "sorry sweetheart, I better answer this" George opened the door to see John, "oh, it's you" George, spoke, "I know you won't believe it, but I'm sorry" John, spoke, "are you sure?" George, asked, "Paul and I did the wrong thing, we're sorry, if it helps we didn't read much" John, replied, "it's okay, your forgiven" George, spoke, "my concern is geninue, I worry about you man, I mean you want a family with Ringo, right?" John, asked, "Yeah, I did but that won't ever happen" George, replied, "I just want to say that Ringo told Paul and I that he and Maureen are planning to expand their family, you understand" John, spoke, George nodded and slowly closed the door.

Moving towards the bed, George really wasn't in the mood for sex, despite how seductive the woman seem, "sorry darling, we won't have anymore distractions for tonight" George, spoke, "come closer, Georgie" she opened her legs and George crawled between them.

They started to make out and get each other out of their clothes, "sorry sweetheart, I need the bathroom, just to freshen up a little" George, spoke, the groupie rolled her eyes, "okay but don't keep me waiting, sexy" she, spoke, George awkwardly laughed as he when into the bathroom.

George closed the toilet lit and sat down, he couldn't stop thinking about Ringo, it was driving him nuts and what John just said, that Ringo wanted more children with Maureen.

It was too much and George started to sob, trying not to be loud but on the inside he was screaming from a broken heart.


	5. Confusion and Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George discovers his pregnant, but there's a problem, he doesn't know who the father is.

George drop the pregnancy test to the ground, he couldn't believe, two lines... his pregnant and he should be jumping for joy. Well he would off been jumping for joy, had it been twenty years before, if he wasn't married and if he knew who the father was. George had slept with Ringo, Bob and Jeff within a few short weeks of each other, and now he looked down at the test, beyond worried and scared, "well George, you really done it now, your going to lose your family, your friends, your self respect and dignity" but still there were two positive ways to look at the situnation, three men who George greatly admire and love and the thought of Dhani being a big brother, for now George will keep this his sercet.

Arriving at the studio, George wasn't too well, his morning sickness had been horrible, in fact much worse then what it used to be, when he was younger. George sat in front of the toilet, not knowing if he felt better, he wanted to get up but his knees felt weak. Flushing the toilet, George walked over to the mirror, turning on the tap to clean around his mouth, his nipples felt hard and sore, and George could see them, sticking though his shirt, "Maybe I will end up breast feeding" he thought and a strange image of him growing small breasts appeared in his mind.

Stepping away from the bathroom, "George, what took, you so long?" Tom, asked, "I was smoking" George, replied, "but we smoke anywhere" Tom, spoke, "right, I was uhh... doing my hair... yeah that's what I was doing" George, spoke. Just then Bob and Jeff entered the studio, and George almost fainted seeing two of the potential fathers walked in, "morning Bob... morning Jeff" George rushed towards them in an exicted manner, hugging them both. "Your in a really cheerful mood this morning" Jeff, spoke, "I know but sometimes when I think of this band, I can't sleep, we are just five husbands and our songs are our marriage vows" George, spoke, "right where speaking off that, we have been meaning to ask you, George" Tom, spoke, "yes" "The four of us had a private meeting and we think that it's time we go on a tour" Tom, spoke, "a... a.... tour?" George, asked, "look, we know you have strong views about touring but think about it, we go on this one tour, might be just what this band needs" Jeff, spoke, "What's wrong with this working in the studio, I thought we all agreed that this was okay" George, spoke, "I knew you wouldn't be happy, but it will only be one tour and just for nine months" Tom, spoke, "nine... months" George, spoke, sounding rather panicked. "Yes, nine months of touring, don't you want to get back out there, to perform for fans, for women to adore you like they did back in the day" Tom, spoke, "I keep telling you, touring was fun a long time ago but now it's his tiring and in nine months, I don't think women are going to find me that attractive" George, spoke, "George..." "no.." "but George" "The answer is no" The former Beatle folded his arms making sure he was heard and understood.

A few weeks later and it was Dhani's birthday, "happy tenth birthday babyboy" George gave his son a birthday card, "thanks dad, am I old enough to drive yet?" "Mmm.... you might need to wait another ten years for that" George, replied, "are you feeling any better?" Dhani, asked, "yeah..." George, replied, "mum said you have been sick" Dhani, spoke, "I was... eariler but it's gone now" George, replied, "I'm glad your better, I was worried you wouldn't be at my party" Dhani, spoke, "what?... miss out on the party, miss out on my boy turning ten, I could never" George, spoke, kissing Dhani's forehead, "now go be with your friends and I'll be out with the cupcakes" George, spoke. When the cupcakes were done, George placed them on a plate, walking out to the various guests, it didn't take long until they were all gone, "I'll make more" George, spoke, "relax honey, sit down, no wonder you we're sick eariler, you have been working so hard" Olivia, spoke, "Well, I need to make sure Dhani gets the birthday party he deserves" George, spoke, "his having a blast, now sit down, I'll take over" Olivia, spoke.

George sat down, next to two other parents who were holding a little newborn baby girl, "Oh, she's very cute" George, spoke, "thank, you, just born last week" the woman, spoke, "Can I... hold her?" George, asked, "yeah, of cause" the woman handed the baby over to George, "hello, ain't you beauitful" George held the baby close to his chest, "What's her name?" George, asked, "Bella" the parents, replied, "a lovely name, just like you sweetheart" George caress her cheek, "George, come sit with us" Jeff, spoke, "oh, I'll be right over" George, replied, "Thank you for letting me hold her, bye sweetheart, bye Bella" George waved goodbye.

George approached his friends, noticing Ringo, Jeff and Bob, "oh boy, this isn't awkward" George, thought, "thank you for coming, especially you Ringo, Dhani adores you" George, spoke, "I wouldn't miss Dhani's birthday for the world, Georgie, you know that" they exchanged an smile. "How about it boys, let's drink" Tom, brought out some beer, Ringo, Jeff, Bob, Tom and Roy took the caps of their bottles, except George, "George, your not drinking" Tom, spoke, "I really shouldn't..." George wondered if drinking while pregnant was risky but he didn't know, "George, your not going to get drunk" Jeff, spoke, "I know, it's just I want to remain sharp for Dhani's party" George, spoke, "I'm sure Dhani, wouldn't mind" Ringo, spoke, "Your right, a little drink, can't do no harm" George, took a sip of his beer.

Soon, the birthday cake was brought, Olivia and George took turns in cutting a piece for all the guests, "of cause, you want some" Olivia, spoke, "Yes, please" George licked his lips at the chocolate mud cake. But when Olivia cut a piece of cake, instead of taking the piece that was cut for him, George picked up the larger piece of cake, that looked like it was enough for two people, "George..." "yeah..." "never mind" George finished the whole piece, chocolate all around his lips, he didn't bother to wipe it off, his cravings were strong and seeing all the cake and sweets weren't helping. George picked up a lolly bag and began to fill his bag, "George, those are for the children" Olivia, spoke, "but I'm hungry" George, replied as he continued to fill his bag.


	6. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George believes he has lost the baby, though his doctor disagrees with him.

George has a desprate need for a smoke, he had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't smoke in front of all the children. But seeing some of the guests smoke, along with the smell that filled George's nose, it was too much.

George excused himself, making his way to the bathroom, putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it, George brought out his lighter, before he lit it, he wondered if this was okay for the baby. That thought soon slipped his mind, as he couldn't control his desprate need, lighting the cigarette up, George took a long drag, "Oh... yeah" George breathed the smoke out, feeling so relieved.

Putting the cigarette out, George proceeded to the kitchen, he watched the party guests, as he watched Dhani, he thought how nice it would it be for Dhani to have a little brother or sister. The situnation though was not good, he cheated on his wife, three times over and now he was pregnant. But he could only focus on the positive, that Dhani will have a sibling and that there are three potential fathers, who George, greatly admired and knew they wouldn't leave their baby behind.

Suddenly an strange pain was felt in his stomach, "Oh... ouch" George with one of his hands, leaned against the window, "whew" George could feel his heart beat getting faster, only adding to his discomfort. "Must be nothing" George managed to stand up, straight but then another pain was felt, this time a lot more stronger then the previous pain. Sitting on a nearby couch, George try to catch his breath back, he felt a warm sensation near his crotch area, he didn't even need to remove his pants as they had blood stains on them, "no... no... this can't be happening" George was panicking on the inside but couldn't do anything, what was he to say to everyone but then again, the blood might be nothing.

George stepped outside, wearing an coat that would cover his blood stain pants, "dad" "Yes son" "are you okay?" Dhani, asked, noticing his father didn't seem happy as he did before, "I'm fine, now go on, keep playing with your friends, before they go home" George sat down, he could cry, he is immensely worried for his baby now, "So, much blood, I lost my baby" George thought, little Bella, the baby he met eariler was resting peacefully in a carrier, something came over George, an protective instint, he picked the baby up and brought her close to his chest, placing an kiss on her forehead. 

Noticing the parents were nowhere to be seen, George got up and walked around, before stopping and just admiring Bella, imagining her as his own baby, the one he fears he has now lost. George swayed from side to side, Bella woke from her sleep and started to cry, "Sshh... it's okay" George rubbed Bella's back to calm her down "excuse me" George felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned over to see the parents, "what are you doing?" "I...I..." George bit his bottom lip, "you left her alone" George, spoke, "she is hardly alone, she was sleeping peacefully and then you woke her up, disturbed her sleeping patterns" "I'm sorry it's just, I saw Bella and I just felt the need to hold and protect her" George, spoke, "well that's our job, now please give our baby, back" "sorry..." "just please give the baby, back" George nodded and gave Bella back, "your a very strange man" the parents then walked off.

That afternoon, George made an appointment with his doctor, "Mr. Harrison, we can't see any problem" "the bleeding?..." "well we can't be sure of that, there was a lot of blood lose but the cause of it, we can't say" "That's because I was pregnant" George, spoke, "excuse me" "it sounds crazy and unbelievable but I was pregnant, I took an home pregnancy test and it was positive" George, spoke, "your joking right? Well I do like your sense of humour" the doctor, spoke, "I'm not joking, I pregnant and the blood was because I miscarried" George, spoke, "Harrison, you are aware that only women can fall pregnant" "I'm aware of that but sometimes miracles can happen and they do everyday... and this was one of them" George, spoke, placing an hand over his stomach. "Okay then, tell me, did you have any symtoms?" "Yes I did, morning sickness, cramps, fatigue, change in eating habits, sore nipples, mood swings, all those symtoms" George, replied, "Okay, I see what has happened" the doctor, spoke, "what do you mean?" George, asked, "what you had was called Pseudocyesis" the doctor, replied, "what's that?" George, asked, "It is known as a false pregnancy, you displayed common symtoms of pregnancy but those symtoms are entirely unrelated to pregnancy" the doctor, replied, "no, I did a test and it was positive" "home pregnancy tests are not always true" the doctor, spoke, "no, I don't believe you, I was pregnant, I could tell, I could feel" George, spoke, "we did various tests on you this afternoon, there is no proof of a fetus and you know why? Because your body wasn't meant to carry an baby" the doctor, spoke, "I was intimate with three men... I'm not to proud to say" George, spoke, "I'm not here to judge you personally, but that doesn't mean anything, you weren't pregnant, it was just your mind tricking your physical body into believing it so" "I don't care what anyone saids, I was carrying an baby and then I chose to smoke and that's what killed my baby" George, cried, the doctor gave George an business card to a therapist, George so badly wanted to say "fuck you" but took a breathe and left the room.

"Dhani" "Yes dad" Dhani sat up in his bed, "did I wake you up?" George, asked, "no, you didn't" Dhani, replied, "good, there's something I need to tell you" "what is it, dad?" "You asked me if I was okay, truth is I wasn't okay and I'm still not" "did someone say something mean to you?" Dhani, asked, "no, I was very happy today and I had plans on telling you some... really speical news" George, replied, "Dad, what happened?" "Your not going to believe me, but I was expecting an baby" George observed the curious look of his son, "Yes, me an little bub" George gestured at his stomach, "I'm going to be a big brother" "you were" George looked down in shame, "But you know daddy has a smoking habit" George, spoke, "Yes and it stinks, dad" "I know and I always try to smoke away from you but today I wasn't thinking and I... killed my baby" Dhani didn't say a word, "I know it's a lot to take in but I started to bleed and I when to the doctors and they told me that they didn't believe there was a baby" George was taken back, when Dhani hugged him, "I believe you dad" "Oh, thank you... I knew you would" George, replied, "Who's the other dad?" Dhani, asked, "Well... Jeff was the father" George didn't think it would be a good idea to tell Dhani that there was a possibility of Ringo and Bob being fathers too, "I like Jeff but I want you to have Ringo's baby instead" Dhani, slowly felt asleep.

A few years had passed and George was still grieving the child he had lost, he didn't care if people didn't believe him but he also never saw much point in telling any of his family and friends, it was his own pain to bear. George was sure that they would never believe him either and that as the doctor suggested, he is crazy and lost his mind.

George sat down with a prayer bag in hand, year after year, he had asked the same request.

"Please Lord, an little baby Ringo, is what I dream of the most"


	7. One More Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George believes his pregnant again.

George laid flat on his stomach, feeling Ringo's hands remove his clothes. Ringo started to slowly strip George out of the lingerie, sexy, seductive and purple, the lingerie got Ringo's heart beating fast, and a deep desire for his former lover. Ringo got out some lube from the bedside drawer, pouring an generous amount onto his cock, he then spread George's ass cheeks and proceeded to pour the lube over his hole. "Ringo, I'm ready" George moved back onto Ringo, without a warning, Ringo slap George's ass cheek, "you impatient slut" George smiled over Ringo calling him a slut, "yes... yes... Rings... call me that again" Ringo then slap each ass cheek, "slut..." George, smirked at the older man. Ringo lined his cock towards George's entrance, looking at the delicious sight, of George's hole sketching at the intrusion, when he was all the way in, Ringo leaned down, his whole body weight resting on top of George, this position felt nice, just their bodies melting together as one, no space in between them. Ringo placed quick kisses on George's neck and upper back, "your body is still so perfect, after all these years" Ringo whispered praises into George's ear, while slowly thrusting, "Rich..." "Georgie..." they shared an tender kiss, before Ringo when faster, the headboard of the bed, hitting the wall. The pressure of the bed against his dick, was enough to make him spill his juices all over the bed, Ringo gave one last deep thrust and release his seed deep into the other man.

They stayed in this position for awhile, both panting and coming down from their high, George was hopeful they could just stay like this, "George..." "Yes, Rings" George looked back at his man, "what have we done?" Ringo was quick to pull out and clean himself, "Ringo, what are you doing?" "George, we had a deal that we would never end up in this situation" George didn't say anything as he put his clothes back on, "you seduce me... I have a wife... you have a wife... this is wrong" Ringo, spoke, "You weren't thinking of your wife just then, can't you see that you want me" George, spoke, "I'm not going to do the same merry go around that we have been doing for most of our lives" without another word, Ringo had left the room.

It had been a few weeks since their special evening, Ringo hadn't phoned or visited but tonight there was a dinner, Ringo had invited various friends and of cause George was at the top of the list. George entered the club, noticing he had a seat right next to Ringo, "evening, George" "Ringo, about that night..." "Don't mention it" Ringo, spoke, "no, I have thought about what you said... about the back and fourth we have been doing throughout the years, and your right it needs to stop, we have wives and families and I'm not willing to lose any of that... I have already lost so much" George was referring to the baby, he believed he had lost years before. Ringo had doubts about how honest George was being, could George really put it all aside, Ringo wasn't sure, but that was an discussion for another day, "we can still be friends, right?" George, asked, "that we will always have" Ringo, replied, the evening when well, on one side of the club, there was a large crowd of football fans, cheering on their team, "Why am I clapping?" George, smiled, Ringo observed George's sudden mood change, from quiet and reserve to cheerful and happy. Ringo also noticed George's appetite, he had eaten dinner, along with two plates of chips and gravy, "are you going to eat that?" George looked down at Ringo's unfinished plate, "no, I'm a bit full, Georgie" Ringo pushed the plate over and George settled into the meal, "you gained a bit of weight around the middle" Ringo gestured, "Well, you do know that I don't tour the world anymore, I guess I have let myself go a little" George, replied, "no, don't say that, I think a bit of weight gain looks good on you" Ringo, smiled, "glad to see, you will still love me, if I end up fat one day" George laughed.

The doctor had George in, for an appointment, it seem urgent but it didn't seem worrying. George had gone in for a check up the week before, could this be, what George thinks, could he be pregnant again? George had all the symptoms like he had before, only this time, he can prove his doctor wrong, that he was pregnant before and wasn't making it up. The doctor stepped into the room, holding the results from the various tests George had taken, "so, doctor, am I pregnant?" George, smiled, the doctor wasn't too shock over George's question, he knew that George had never seek help for his delusions. 

"Please, doctor tell me, I'm pregnant" 

"I'm deeply sorry, Mr. Harrison but you have cancer"


	8. Dream Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George reflects on a past memory.

The nights felt long, without Ringo's jokes, the bed felt cold without Ringo's warmth and the moon didn't shine as bright without Ringo, it was ever so dark. 

George looked at his hand, focusing on his ring finger, he imagined there being a diamond ring. An engagement ring that his boyfriend proposed to him with. 

George opened up the window, looking up at the sky, he allowed himself to slip away into his own fantasy world. The waves of the ocean were gently hitting their feet, cleaning the sand between their toes, Ringo and George held hands, it was wonderful just the two of them alone. Looking down, George noticed a little sea shell, "ooh, this would be lovely for the nursery" George, smiled, the couple were expecting an baby, George was five months along, Ringo had wondered since the beginning whether they should marry, well today would be different.

Ringo got down on one knee, George was still distracted by the shell in his hands, thinking how sweet it would be in the nursery, putting it in his pocket, George turned around to see his boyfriend on one knee.

"Georgie..." Ringo was nervous but eager, "Will you marry me?..." "What?... is this for real?... you want to marry me" George held back tears, "I love you, George with all my heart, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" Ringo had an adorable smile on his face, the sun reflecting perfectly in his bright blue eyes, "Yes... Yes... I'll marry you, Ringo" George held his hand out and Ringo slipped the ring onto George's finger, feeling satisfied over how the ring fit perfectly. 

George looked at the ring, it was a diamond rock, which shine beautifully in the sun, "Oh, Ringo, it's perfect" "I'm glad you said yes, mg knee was starting to hurt" Ringo, stood up again, George playfully hit him and they both laughed. 

The day of the wedding arrived, they agreed to have the wedding on the beach, George stood in front of the mirror, admiring his white gown. It was long and came down to his feet, but very elegant and showed off his bump, perfectly. George was nervous as it was his wedding day but he was more nervous over how his family and friends would react seeing him in a dress, it was the last thing they would expect to see him in, but then again after seeing him, pregnant, nothing really suprises them anymore.

"Oh, sweetheart" Louise came in, "My darling son, you look beauitiful" Louise admired George's dress, "I'm happy for you, son" Harold came in, "I didn't hold the highest opinion of Ringo and you carrying his baby was a nightmarish thought but not anymore, but I have seen how happy he makes you and that's what I want for you, happiness" Harold caress George's cheek, "thanks, daddy" "are you ready to get married?" Louise, asked, "Yes, just give me a moment" George, replied, "sure" Harold and Louise then left the room.

George then looked at himself in the mirror, doing a little spin in his dress and feeling his bump. His jaw was going to be in pain after all the smiling he has been doing but it's worth it. 

Harold stood before the aisle, George stepped in front of him, taking a deep breath as he saw his future husband in front of him. George linked arms with his father as they walked down the aisle, many praises were heard from the guests as they admired how stunning George looked. Ringo finally turned around and admired the breathtaking sight of his future husband and wow is he beauiriful. When they finally walked up to the groom, Harold placed a kiss on George's cheek before taking his seat with the guests. The wedding proceeded, when they started to say their vows, both became emotional, especially Ringo, "I'm sorry... your just so beauitful, Georgie" "and your so handsome, my Richard, my prince" when they were allowed to share their first kiss, Ringo stood on the tips of his toes, it was a funny and cute sight because he still couldn't reach George's lips as he was wearing high heels, so he gently pull George down and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduced to you, Mr. And Mr. Starkey" 

The honeymoon was held in the small town, in a lovely hotel that overlooked the ocean, they were in bed, George sitting on top of his husband. Ringo's hands were moving around George's body in a curious manner, pregnancy had really changed George's body, he wasn't so skinny anymore, the fat he had gained around his thighs and hips, along with the fat he gained in his face, only made made him more beauitiful.

Ringo brought his pregnant bride closer to him, "I'm so in love with you" Ringo, spoke, George cuddled his husband, everything just felt wonderful, this feeling of happiness would ever leave him.

George, awoke from his dream, "If only, he could marry me instead" George looked at the invitation to Ringo and Maureen's wedding, "What a lucky girl, marrying Richard and having a family with him and me..." George rubbed his stomach, he didn't tell Ringo, but George had wondered if by some chance he was pregnant. He had been experiencing all the symptoms, but by the time George had noticed his symptoms, Ringo had left their apartment.

"Little bub is gone now" George had believed that somehow he had lost the baby, soon after believing he was pregnant. The weight around his belly disappear and he had no more morning sickness, no mood swings and no cravings, like it wasn't meant to be, much like his relationship with Ringo.

George got that memory out of his mind, bringing himself back to present time, he still couldn't believe that he had cancer, he couldn't tell his family and friends, not yet. George was so sure that he was pregnant again, he had all the symptoms just like the many times before, only to be told he had cancer and the doctors still encouraging to get help. No one will ever believe that he was pregnant not just that one time but the many times before that.


	9. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia reveals an sercet.

The phone rang, waking Ringo and Barbara up from their sleep, "hello..." "sorry, I know it's very early" "Olivia, is George alright?" Since finding out that George has cancer, Ringo couldn't stop worrying about his friend, always wanting to know if George was alright. "His okay but is very upset" "upset... why?" Ringo, asked, "I can't tell you this over the phone but it's important you come along tomorrow as soon as you can" Olivia, spoke, "hey, I told you that you have my support during this time and well... after" Ringo, replied, "I'm sorry if I woke you up but I haven't been able to sleep not after what he told me... I'll see you tomorrow" hanging up, Ringo sat up in his bed, wondering what George had told his wife.

"Ringo... Barbara, I'm glad your here" Olivia greeted them and they say down at the dinner table, "I'm so glad you came over" Olivia, spoke, "Sure, we're here for you" Ringo, spoke, "you need to be here for George, especially you, Ringo" Olivia took a deep breath, "George said something to me last night, I thought it was craziness, but I didn't laugh because he was so emotional and serious. So hurt knowing that he could be reaching the end of his life and he hasn't had the chance to live the one dream and... I'm sorry" Olivia, wiped some tears with a tissue, Ringo gently rubbed her back, "you know, George has been doing all these tests and all these check ups. He has days where he feels fine and other days, he just feels so weak but I found out something interesting from his doctor, not only is he sick physical but also mentally" "Olivia, he has cancer, his going to be depressed" Barbara, spoke. "It's not that Barbara, the doctors told me he has Pseudocyesis" Olivia, spoke, "what's that?... I have never heard of it" Ringo, asked, "Well it's both a physical and mental condition, this is very hard to explain but it's a condition where the mind tricks the body into believing its pregnant" Olivia, spoke, "Is this a joke?... are you trying to tell us" Barbara looked at her husband, "oh my... you mean that..." "at one point, maybe even more then once, George has believed he was pregnant" Olivia, spoke, "with my husband's baby?..." "yes" Olivia, replied, "that's digusting, I can't believe it" Barbara, spoke, "I'm sorry Barbara, it was a shock to me too but you don't need to be upset, those pregnancies weren't real so there's no need for us to upset" Olivia, spoke, "Well, Ringo, you have been quiet, got anything to say?" Barbara, spoke, "just so that I'm getting this right, George has Pseudocyesis and this has led him to believe he was pregnant" Ringo, spoke, "Yes and he gets all the usual symptoms like morning sickness, mood swings, cravings and even a bump, but those symptoms are from other health issue" Olivia, spoke, "does he know that he has Pseudocyesis?..." Ringo, asked, "no, and he has been offered therapy but he has turned it down. He genuinely believes he has been pregnant and that he has miscarried and that he has spent all these years, grieving these babies all alone" Olivia, spoke, "that's heart breaking... George... oh poor George... why didn't he tell us?" Ringo, asked, "Well, it's simple, he knew no one would believe him and of cause we don't believe him" Barbara, replied, "I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in, but George wanted you to know" Olivia, spoke, "maybe we should go home, give you some time to think" Barbara, spoke, "no, I want to see George today" Ringo, replied, "his sleeping now" Olivia, spoke, "that's okay, do his friends know?" Ringo, asked, Olivia nodded in response, "okay I'm going to meet up with them, I have a plan" Ringo, spoke.

Ringo had called and arranged for Eric, Tom, Bob and Jeff to meet up with him, one by one they turned up, "boys, you all know about George's sercet" "yeah we do, it's hard to believe" Eric, spoke, "I know, I mean George is talented, smart and successful and he has a sharp mind but he has been having these fantasies. Well the rest of us see them as fantasies but George believes they were real, it's easy for us to just want to tell George that none of these pregnancies were ever real but that would break his heart and I don't want to do that" Ringo, spoke, "what do you suggest we do?" Bob, asked, "I think we should just go along with it, no one really knows how much longer he has left, I don't want him to leave us, thinking that we never believed him" Ringo, spoke, "we're with you, Ringo" they then smiled at each other in agreement.

"I still don't understand" Tom, spoke, "about what?" Eric, asked, "This condition he has, I mean it's really just a fantasy, it seems so strange" Tom, replied, there was silence in the room, despite knowing of George's sercet, they were struggling with it, but Ringo had come to his own belief

"I feel it's a desire, George has always wanted, a deep need that has stayed with him, thoughout the years, the desire to carry my baby" 


	10. Our Little Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George tells Ringo about the babies he has lost.

George didn't need to take a test, not when the signs were so clear, waking up needing to throw up, most mornings it was in the bathrooms of the recording studios. The endless cravings, though for George it was more of a extreme hunger, that was one sign that was hard for George to notice. George always had a huge love for food, sometimes it had become troublesome and he had to wonder whether he needed help. But eating felt good, it was even more enjoyable, now that George knew he was eating for two. The mood swings were the moments George was alone, now would hit him hard and he would cry and just want to pick up objects and throw them across. The happiest time of George's life, he was spending alone, he couldn't believe such a thing could happen but it has, a baby with the man he has loved since he was a teen. Sure it sounds, pretty unbelievable but as soon as George gets the chance to explain, Ringo would believe him. But there was a problem, Ringo is soon to marry Maureen and is already expecting an baby with her, this left George feeling both heartbroken and scared, heartbroken because someone else had his man and scared because what he tell John and Paul? And just the thought of Pattie finding out, she would never forgive him, "calm down, George, you got this, just one day a time" the little voice inside of his head was talking to George, "but I don't have time" and George truly didn't have time at all. Standing in front of the mirror, George looked down at the small weight gain around his stomach, touching it gently, "everytging is going to be fine, little one" George continued to put his suit on. George sat down next to John, who had been an emotional support to him, "hey, I'm proud of you for attending, maybe after this, you can learn to let him go" John, spoke, "uhh... well" George bit his bottom lip, "you can't go on, obsessing over what you used to have with Ringo" John, spoke, "you make it sound so easy" George, replied, he looked over at Ringo, oh how happy he looked, so ready and in love, Ringo did notice that George was looking at him, Ringo knew this was hard on George but he was glad that George still came and that at least they could be friends, Ringo did a smile and George could feel his heart beating faster at just that small little exchange. The guests stood up and the bride began to walked down the aisle, "she's so lucky" George thought, as the wedding proceeded, George sat there, trying his hardest to get though it, he came in with a brave face and a fake smile to hide his pain, the heart break that the man he loved and father of his baby was marrying another. A small tear came out of George's eye, when Ringo said "I do" knowing that Ringo was only a moment away from leaving the life he once knew before. After the wedding, the now married Ringo and Maureen were followed to the ceremony, George sat with John, "wine?..." John offered, "no, thanks" George rubbed his hand over his stomach, he felt a sight discomfort, "you alright, mate?" John, asked, "John, there is something I need to tell Ringo" "not this again, I thought you would agree to leave him alone" John, spoke, "I was but something happened, you need to help me" George, spoke, "I'm not going to help with shit" John, spoke, "please, you need to hear me out" George, spoke, "no, more George, I'm not interested, your father is right, you are nothing but a faggot" John, spoke, George felt tears in his eyes, how could John be so cruel? As the ceremony came to an end, Ringo and Maureen got ready to go on their honeymoon, George stood in the back of the crowd with tears in his eyes. A few days had passed and George didn't have morning sickness anymore, he still enjoyed food but it seem he was only eating for himself and just that wonderful feeling of love that filled him was gone. The discomfort in his stomach, George knew that was when he lost the baby, writing down in his diary, the name of the baby he was now left to grieve, "Christine" he just felt in his heart that he was carrying an girl, "I'm sorry... mummy is so sorry" that night George cried in the bathtub, not wanting Pattie to hear him.

Two years had passed, since George had miscarried his first baby, now he was pregnant with his second and he had all the usual symptoms that would only occur after sleeping with Ringo. The excitement and nerves were there but George had a good feeling, things were going to be okay, for the first time in awhile him and Ringo were close again. Looking at the small bump, George smiled at it, and gently rubbed it, "morning, George" his wife awoke, and like usual, her hands started to massage George's bump, of cause she just thought it was weight gain, "I find it cute that when you gain weight, it's only the stomach" Pattie continued to massage her husband's stomach, George closed his eyes at the blissful feeling of Pattie's hands on his bump, "I'm going to keep it" George smiled. That afternoon, George made his way down a set of stairs, however missed his footing and ended up falling a flight of stairs, and like an natural instinct, George placed his hands on his stomach, "no, no this can't be happening to me" George was panicking, quickly getting into his car and driving home. Getting out of his clothes, George was feeling sore all over, it was a hard fall but thankfully he didn't injuried himself and he narrowly missed falling face first into the ground. Pattie arrived home, wanting to use the bathroom, she was shocked when she saw George standing there naked, looking clearly shocked, "George, are you okay?" "I had a bit of a fall down some stairs" George turned his back, revealing several bruises on his back, Pattie helped to get George into the shower, the bruise on his stomach had to be the worse, it was large and a dark purple colour, the water did little to calm George down. A few days had passed and George had recovered from the few bruises he suffered, however something had change, Pattie placed her hand on George's stomach, noticing that the weight gain had disappeared, "it's gone" Pattie, spoke, "I'm sorry, I lost it" George gently removed her hand and covered half of his face with the blanket.

The days of being in a band were over and now George was a solo artist, things were going well, having many successes as a musician, finally have the chance to express himself. But not everything was good, he and Ringo were not on speaking terms and now George was carrying their third child, "what a fool" the little voice inside of George, had anything but positive to say, "this couldn't off happened at a worse time, Ringo doesn't even want anything to do with me" George walked back and fourth with all these worrying thoughts, "George, are you ready?" Olivia came out of a office, "yeah... Well... not yet" George, spoke, "anything the manner?" Olivia, asked, "no" George, replied, "you seem terribly distracted" Olivia, spoke, "no, might be just a bit nervous, big thing having an company and all" George, spoke, "Oh don't say that, your doing so well in every aspect of your life right now, we're very proud of you... I'm proud of you" Olivia, placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, "I'll be in, soon" George, spoke, watching Olivia disappeared into the office again. Rushing into the bathroom, George splashed water onto his face, moving his hands all over his face and curly hair, a baby with Ringo, that was all he ever wanted but now, of all times, when George was having many successes as a solo artist, he loved Ringo and always will but he knew he belonged with Olivia. Pulling out a guitar pick from his pocket, George had a strange idea, placing the guitar pick in his mouth, he wondered maybe if he were to swallow this, it would kill the baby, but soon he spat it out and started coughing as he almost choke on it, "what am I thinking?" George couldn't believe he would ever consider doing something like that, but he was unhappy and the next few weeks weren't easy as he continued to have morning sickness and mood swings, almost losing his voice, if only Ringo was here and they could worked this all out, but Ringo wouldn't believe him, that's why George chose to grieve their two babies alone. But George's worries soon came to an end, when all the symptoms stopped and he lost the weight around his stomach. George could feel in his heart that the baby was gone, he thought he would be glad, that he would feel relieved but he felt nothing but sadness and self hate at how he was unable to carry the their third child to full term, here he was at a time, he thought would be his happiest both professionally and personally feeling lost and heartbroken.

The fourth pregnancy George was not expecting, it was 1988 and George was sure that he was just a little too old but life had other plans. Except the problem was that George didn't know who the father could be ? Ringo? Bob? Or Jeff? Three potential fathers, men and musicans George admired but he felt great shame in not knowing who the father of his baby was. But when he had miscarried again, that shame didn't matter any more, all George was left with was knowing that he could off had a family with one of those incredibly warm and handsome men.

Ringo brought an crying George into his arms, "you might not believe me" George, spoke, "I do believe you" Ringo, spoke, "you don't have to say that, just because your scared of upsetting me, I have been grieving the lost of our babies alone for all these years" George, spoke, "Georgie, miracles happen everyday, you could never lie to me, if you say it's true, if you say it's what you feel in your heart, then I believe you" "really?..." George, asked, "I could never call you a liar, that you are not and you never needed to grieve alone, you have family and friends who are here to support you" Ringo, spoke, "thank you" George wrapped his arms around the older man and Ringo embraced him, placing a kiss on George's forehead.

"You are not alone" Ringo continued to comfort George until soon George would fall asleep, Ringo was happy that George finally told him of the pain he had suffered in sercet. 

Ringo entered the living room, Barbara, Olivia, Dhani, Eric, Tom, Bob and Jeff were all sitting at the table, Ringo joined them.

"I know that he is mentally unwell but his grief and pain feel real, you can't denied it and that's the sad thing, his grieving babies that never existed"


	11. The Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of guilt, Ringo buys George an gift.

Ringo had spent the afternoon, worrying and thinking about George, he felt immensely guilty, he shouldn't off gone along with George's fantasies, if he knew this is where they would end up. Taking a slip of his tea, Ringo noticed a gift guide sitting on the table in front of him, flipping though the pages he stopped when he noticed something that caught his eye. A doll marker was selling their first ever baby doll and it was then that Ringo wondered if this was something that George would like, it seem strange but what else could Ringo could do. 

A few days later and a package arrived, "what is that?" Barbara, asked, as Ringo came back inside, "it's an gift for George, I figured it's the best I can do... after everything" Ringo, replied, proceeding to open the package, Barbara was curious as to what it could be, until to her horror she found out. "A doll..." Barbara, spoke, "yeah, she's cute isn't she?... and truly unique given she's the only baby doll he has ever made" Ringo, spoke, "are you kidding me?... why are you romanticizing George's problem?... he should be put in therapy..." Barbara, spoke, "look sweetheart, I agree and we all agree that George should go to therapy but that should off happened long ago, it's too late for that now, we just need to be there for him" Ringo, spoke, Barbara let out a sign, "come on, Barbara, "I think George will really love this idea" Ringo, spoke, "I don't really care..." Barbara, spoke, "well tomorrow, we are going to give George his gift, and then you and me will have the whole day to ourselves" Ringo, spoke, "I quite like that" Barbara, smiled.

Dhani was worried, his father was still wanting to be alone, had not gone anywhere near a guitar, he could understand why George might be a shaken up from the attack, but there was no baby and no need for him to be sad. "dad..." Dhani looked at his father who was laying flat on his stomach, cuddling his pillow, "I will never forget the five babies that I have lost" an small tear came out George's eye and strained the pillow, "I'm sorry dad, is there anything I can do?" George looked up at his son, a smile appeared on his face, a smile that Dhani had missed, "just be here with me" George extended his hand to which Dhani took it and sat on the bed. "I'm so glad that I still have you... because your my baby too and I still live for you but it's only you now" George, spoke, "Dad, I..." "I'm so sorry that I lost your sibling... I cost you the chance of being a brother" "It wasn't your fault..." "but it did happen and I was always worried that you felt lonely so when I found out, those many years ago. I couldn't wait to tell you but then I miscarried and it's happened all over. I just don't know how much more I can take?" George, spoke, "you have miscarried four times before but you didn't give up on life, you kept moving forward, you were apart of a great band, you have had various success as a solo artist, not too mention you enjoy a good car race, I think that's what your five babies want, for you to continue to live, not to lay here and blame yourself" a knock at the door was heard which disturb their conversation, "Georgie..." "it's Ringo" Dhani opened the door and allowed Ringo and Barbara in, "Rings, I wasn't expecting to see you" Ringo was holding something that was covered in a blanket, "I know, you haven't had a good start to the year, so I brought you a gift" Ringo placed the gift on George's lap, they exchange an look before George proceeded to remove the blanket. 

"I wonder, what it could be?" George, spoke in a playful manner, as he remove the last of the blanket, revealing an baby doll, Dhani was a bit anxious that George wasn't going to like this, "dad, are you okay?" "it's a newborn baby doll" George, spoke, in amazement, Ringo smiled knowing that George already liked the doll, "such cute tiny features" George noticed her brown eyes, which looked a lot like his, George traced his fingers around her face, "so lifelike" "yeah, that's the whole idea, Georgie, she is a one of a kind, the only baby doll, the marker has done" Ringo then brought out a document, "she has vinyl skin, to feel just like a real baby, soft hand rooted hair, she coos and breathes too" Ringo, spoke, "she's so cuddly too" George brought the doll close to his chest, "I brought a few other things too, see these little outfits, you can dress her up in" "what's her name?" George, asked, "she doesn't have a name, we can come up with one" "I'm thinking summer, is that okay?" George, asked, "that's fine, I think it's quite lovely" Ringo, replied. George continued to admire the doll, while Ringo brought a out birth certificate and a pen he wrote down "Summer Harrison Starkey" putting the pen down, until George picked it back up, again, "her parents are George and Richard" George, spoke, putting the certificate down, George held Summer close, "I'm sorry George for all that has happened, I know how much you wanted that baby... so did I but at least now, your not going though this alone, you have a family and friends, who are here to support and love you. Summer isn't here to replace the baby you have lost, she's your comfort and I know she's not real but maybe your love can give her a heart" Ringo, spoke, "sorry Dhani, Barbara, can I have a moment alone with Ringo?" "sure, dad" Dhani and Barbara then left the room.

George moved closer to Ringo, "please Ringo, can we cuddle?... I promise I won't do anything" Ringo nodded and slipped underneath the blankets, wrapping his arms around George who was looking at Summer, his eyes filled with love as if he was looking down at a real baby. This was beautiful and heartbreaking to Ringo, despite how it wasn't possible, George did deserve to have his baby, if that is what George truly desired, which Ringo knew it was. All those years and Ringo didn't know, if only he did know, then maybe things could have been different, just the thought that George was only 21 when these fantasies started and now he was 54, it was bittersweet.


	12. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finds comfort and hope with his daughter.

It was 5am in the morning and instead of sleeping, George was painting Summer's nursery. Yes, Summer may only be a doll but George took it all, quite seriously, at this point she was the closest thing George would ever have as a family with Ringo. Though, George wished that Ringo could be here helping him to paint the nursery, well... George wished a lot of things, that Ringo was his husband, that little Summer was an real baby and that they lived together... "Okay now, calm down with that one fantasy that has replayed in your head since you were young, George..." there were two walls left to paint, George decided to leave one of the walls blank, maybe Ringo will paint a little something on it, "George, what are you doing up so early?" Olivia entered the room and noticed that George was working on the nursery for Summer again, "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to finish where I left off" George, replied. Olivia observed the many paintings of guitars and drums, "I really appericate your help with this" George, spoke, he knew very well that Olivia was the one to off purchase the crib, the rocking chair, change table and the closet, "sure luv, I know how important this is to you" she smiled watching George continue with his painting, "can I paint, a little something?" Olivia, asked, George nodded and passed the blush and a few colours to use, "Now is there any theme, I'm meant to do?... do I have to continue your guitar and drums theme?..." Olivia, asked, "no, not at all, do what your heart tells you" George, replied, they spent the rest of the morning painting Summer's nursery.

As the weeks passed, George started to bond with Summer as if she truly was real and his daughter. Summer have also become a comfort with George's many treatments for cancer, there was nothing better then just to hold her after each treatment and tell her, how thankful he is for having her. 

George, Olivia and Dhani were in a small hospital room, awaiting for George to be taken into surgery, "Please... please... can I take my baby with me?" George, asked, Dhani brought the doctor to the side, "my dad has had Pseudocyesis in the past and he suffers delusions that he has miscarried, that doll is meant to be his comfort for all that pain, he believes he suffers from" "Oh, I see, but he can't take that doll with him" "I know, i just thought, I should tell you" "I appreciate it, young man" they then drew their attention back to George, "sorry Mr. Harrison, you can't bring any thing with you" "Oh, I know... I know" George brought Summer close and kissed her gently on the forehead, "take care of your sister" George handed Summer to Dhani, waving goodbye to his family, before going down a long hallway for his surgery.

Though the doctors had always told George to rest after each treatment, George never could, especially now when his head was buzzing with ideas for a new album. Even during the times when he was recording, he couldn't resist not having Summer in the studio with him, "what do you think of that, sweetheart?" George picked Summer up, holding her close, "you like it?... I thought so" placing Summer back into her wicker bassinet, "Now, mummy is going to take a break from music, your brother has some friends coming over, so we're going to help him" 

George spent the afternoon, helping Dhani to prepare food and drinks for his friends that were soon to arrive, "how are things coming along with the album?" Dhani, asked, "Oh good yes... I'm getting somewhere with it, my head right now is spinning" George, replied, "I thought you would be tired" Dhani, spoke, "no, not at all, little Summer here... it's so nice having her around" George, spoke, "dad... you do realized she's just a doll..." "I understand..." "no, I mean..." an knock at a door disturbed their conversation, "their here, can you just put all this on the table" George placed all the food and drinks on the table, while Dhani was greeting his friends, "Oh, hello Mr. Harrison" "Please kids, none of this Mr. Harrison stuff, it's George" Dhani and his friends then sat around the table and started to talk. George came over with Summer in his arms, it was 4pm and so it was Summer's nap time, "you kids, don't mind me sitting with you?" George, asked, "no, it's all good, we don't mind" things seem okay at first but Dhani observed the many strange looks that were directed at his dad, he couldn't understand why George had become so careless, this was attracting too much attention, "dad" George looked up from Summer and locked eyes with Dhani, "can you please go... upstairs" Dhani, spoke, "Oh, I see..." George, spoke, "sorry it's just..." "no, it's okay... have fun with your friends" George left the room with Summer. Dhani did feel bad for doing that, if Summer was a real baby then he wouldn't off asked his father to leave the room, it was just the attention from his friends that was bothersome. 

George sat in the rocking chair, moving back and fourth as he gently rub Summer's back. He softy hummed and sang to her, imagining her as a real baby, showing falling asleep.

"My sweet little angel, I love you"


	13. In Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George reflects on the past.

George wasn't one to look back on the past or even want to relive it, what would be the point of that?... well that was his attitude most of the time, except when it came to his babies, they were a constant thought, if he looks back on the past, it's not to look back on any past loves, fights with his ex bandmates, it's always the little ones he never had. Maybe that was what filled his inner anger and inspiration, Christine the first baby, if only she had come eariler then she did, George had always wondered if she felt his pain when he had to watch Ringo marry another?... George figured that it what cause him to lose Christine, his emotional pain, heartbreak and the stress of being in a band. Amelia, precious bub, George couldn't believe that a fall cause him to lose her and Michael who came a few years later, when George felt he was his happiest both professionally and personally, he didn't want Michael and did many things to lose him, smoking, drinking, partying... but when he did lose Michael, he felt a horrible unbearable emotional pain. George even hated himself for losing Michael, even though George believed he didn't want or need Ringo, a part of him was exicted at the chance of sharing an child with him.

Now, George was pregnant again, except it wasn't so simple, there were three potential fathers, Ringo, Jeff and Bob. "Why do I keep getting myself in these situnation?" George brought out a blanket which had the names of Christine, Ameila and Michael, George kissed each name and held the blanket against his cheek and closing his eyes. An tap against his car's window was heard, it was Dhani and George was quick to hide the blanket, "how was school, sweetheart?" "Yeah... fine... bye Chloe" Dhani waved goodbye to a fellow peer, "do you have a crush? Is my boy in love?" "Gross... no way, dad" "fine I guess, you don't me to tell you, how to woo a girl then?" George, spoke, "can you tell me?... not that I like her or anything... just want to know" Dhani, replied, "write her a song" George, spoke, "maybe that works for you, dad but I can't sing" "rubbish, I heard you sing, you have a fantastic voice" George, spoke, "what if she doesn't like me?" Dhani, asked, "Well, you never know, if you don't try... love is so worth it.... love is worth fighting for and protecting... okay just remember that" they smiled in agreement. 

Barbara and Ringo had arrived for lunch, it was nice seeing Ringo and Dhani go skateboarding, though Ringo continuously felt over, he landed in a puddle of mud and needed a shower. Lucky for George, the drummer was having a shower in his bedroom, George shut the door and locked it, "Barbara is that you?" "Yes... dear..." George try to do an impression on Barbara, trying to hold in laughter. "You need your wife.... but you really need me" George remove his clothes, standing in front of the mirror and checking out his naked body, he did have a tiny bump and man boobs, he couldn't stop touching his tiny boobs out of curiosity, he wanted so badly for Ringo to touch suck and play with them. "Barbara, do you want to join me?" Ringo, asked, George crept into the bathroom and turned the lights out, Ringo drew the shower curtain and to his shock, there was George standing naked in front of him. "Georgie..." "Ringo... let's conserve water" George step into the shower, "Geo..." George wrapped his arms around Ringo's neck, "George, what are you doing?... we can't..." George started prepping Ringo's skin in light butterfly kisses, "George please stop... we can't do this" "Why?" George, asked, "because we're married to wives" Ringo, replied, "That didn't stop us last time" George, spoke, "Yes last time and there weren't be an next time" Ringo, spoke, "don't you find me desirable?" George, asked, Ringo looked George up and down, "you gained a little belly fat there... it's quite cute... and your..." Ringo looked at George's tiny boobs, "yeah you want to touch them" George, teased, "as beauitiful as you are... no Georgie... I can't give into temptation again" Ringo got out of the shower, quickly cleaning himself and putting his clothes back on, George had a towel wrapped around himself, sitting on the close lid of the toilet, "Sorry, Georgie... but I'm not going to treat you like a toy, just something to play with and put away, you deserve better" "but you do love me, you told me you did" George, spoke, "I'll always love you... but things are different now, we have wives and families to take care off" Ringo, replied, George so wanted to tell him about the pregnancy and never understood why he didn't but after Dhani's birthday, it was no longer an issue as George had miscarried for the fourth time.

George held a new blanket which had the names of Christine, Amelia, Alex and Johnny, the pain was still raw and the worse part acting like nothing was wrong. "Dad, can I tell you something?" "Sure, Dhani" George put the blanket away so Dhani wouldn't see it, "Chloe, she likes me back" Dhani observed a fake smile from his father, something wasn't right, "Your right about love being worth fighting for..." "please son, can we not talk about love... I'm not in the mood" the drive home was quiet.

George awoke from those past memories, proceeding to leave his garden, "I'm so sorry, how rude of me to neglect my guests" George took a seat next to his wife, "Georgie... could I get a glass of water, please?" Ringo, asked, "Sure Rings" George when into his kitchen, "have you seriously helped him with a nursery... for a doll" Barbara, asked, "Well I know it's a bit strange but yes I have" Olivia, replied, "how do you and Dhani cope with his insanity?" Barbara, asked, "it's not insanity" Ringo, spoke, "his a man, who believes he has been pregnant, if that isn't insanity, then I don't know what is" Barbara, spoke, "In George's mind, it's not insanity, I told you he geninuely believes he has been pregnant and it's very heartbreaking to me, knowing he has been suffering alone for all these years" Olivia, spoke. While they continue their dicussion, George was filling Ringo's glass with water, he decided to bring out Summer so Ringo could see her, however he stopped and eavesdrop on the conversation, "please... be somewhat understanding of my husband's situnation" "If you want to know my honest thoughts, I think George, has plotted this from the start... no really, he knows that none of this is real. That there have never been any baby... it was just a way to cope with the fact that his crush will never love him, come on now, his an intelligent man... so intelligent that he has you all fooled" There was silence for a few moments until George came out, clearly angry, "how dare you say that I'm a liar... a schemer using my grieve to get my way.... my babies are real and my grief is real" George, spoke, "none of those babies are real... this whole thing is incredibly hurtful and offensive... have you ever thought of Dhani... your only living son... how does this affect him?... I mean you even told him on his own birthday that his suppossed sibling is dead..." Barbara, spoke, "don't you ever questioned my love and care for my children.... Dhani and my babies their my everything and I don't give a fuck, if none of you believe me" George stormed out of the room, running upstairs in tears and into the nursery.

George move back and fourth in his rocking chair, crying heavily, he was worried that Ringo never believed him and that he shared Barbara's thoughts. Barbara entered the room, feeling a little disturbed at the sight of George going back and fourth in a rocking chair, holding a doll like he had lost all his sanity, "go, away" "I'm collecting my husband's glasses, oh there they are" Barbara put Ringo's glasses inside her bag, "there is something wrong with you... still not to late to get help for your delusions" Barbara, spoke, "leave me alone..." "gladly... while you sit here and continue to fantasized about a man who doesn't want you like you have been doing the past 40 years, I'm off to have a wonderful dinner with him... you have a good night, now" Barbara left the room, leaving George to finally be alone with Summer, he placed a kiss on her forehead, he needed a cuddle from her, right now especially.


	14. Nothing But Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George longs for Ringo's attention.

George awoke from his nap, if only Ringo had offered him the kind of comfort that he has had in his dreams. Pretending to have a wedding, being husbands and having a baby, all of that was just a dream, a way to cope since Ringo had found out about Christine, Amelia, Michael and Johnny, he didn't seem to want to be around. Yes, they were close as they have always been but it seem Ringo was afraid to just touch, that familiarity they once had was gone.

George wasn't a fool, he knew that his family and friends didn't believe him, why else did he choose to keep all his pregnancies an sercet. But if there was one sweet and thoughtful thing that Ringo did do, was the time he brought a realistic baby doll, who they named Summer, though she wasn't real, she has been a great comfort. 

While his family and friends suggested that George attend therapy, to get help for his problem and emotional disorder as George has been told. Ringo was the only one to say differently, he never mentioned therapy, he would always say that if George believed those babies were real then he believes him. 

It was a simple afternoon of gardening, but George had spent most of the afternoon, working on a flower patch, he waited for Ringo, who promised to help him. Ringo had put on his boots and gloves, holding a few gardening tools, seeing George in front of him, who was looking at the dirt that he would use as a tribute to the babies he believed he had lost.

"Georgie... do you want to get started?" Ringo, asked, George nodded and brought out their gardening tools, and proceeded to start digging holes, "Ringo, I... I..." George wanted to tell Ringo about his dream of them getting married, "Yes, George?..." "I just want to thank you for helping me with this" George, quickly changed what he was going to say, "don't need to thank me... I know how important this is... how important they are to you" Ringo, spoke, "my babies, they have always been my inspiration, for everything I have ever done" George, spoke, "I have the seeds here" Ringo held four seeds, George took them out of his hands and proceeded to put each of them in the holes, Ringo then filled the holes with water, and together they filled the holes with dirt.

Putting their tools and gloves to the side, there was silence between them. George brought out his blanket, kissing each name of his four babies, before breaking down in tears, Ringo held George close, trying to comfort him. George melted into the embrace, closing his eyes and resting his head against Ringo's shoulder, he was so glad that Ringo had been a good friend and had been there for him, even if his one dream was to get married, if only for a day.


	15. Early Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers an important time.

George tried drinking but swallowing was unbearable, he tried to eat but it felt like a razor blade was going down his throat. It was the first trip to the USA for The Beatles and George was hit with a nasty case of strep throat, he had been struck in bed and had missed out on exploring New York with John, Paul and Ringo. It was awful but he didn't want to infect his mates, especially Ringo, who they knew was a very sickly child, getting strep throat would be a thousand times worse for him. George wanted to sing, so bad but whenever he did, he would only hurt his throat and his voice was already hoarse enough as it is, still it did not help, when he would listen to the radio by his bed just to make his lonely day go faster and that his a singer, so it only came natural for him to want to sing. But there was something else that was bothering George, it was the strange weight gain around his stomach, it wasn't too noticeable, unless George chose to wear something that was tight fitting. For as long as George could remember, he would always end up like this, each time he was intimate with Ringo, when George was a teenager and having his first experiences with Ringo, he would gain weight around his stomach, George remembers when his mother once made a comment, saying how it was impossible for her son to gain weight. Which is true, George was a skinny twig, his bone structure and sharp jaw is what made him popular with the girls, so why did he gain weight around his stomach whenever he slept with Ringo... was it a sign?... George never thought anything of it, until now because it wasn't just a bit of stomach fat he was suffering from, George had also gained weight around his hips and thighs, sometimes suffering from back and stomach cramps, along with swollen ankles, this wasn't his painful throat, this was something else.

The next morning and George woke up, feeling horrible, the hotel had sent his breakfast up but the very sight of food wasn't helping, "I'm going to throw up" George had rushed to the toilet, he felt weak, very weak and his throat was still as painful as ever. The thought had been running around George's head and he couldn't ignored it much longer, "could it be that I'm pregnant?" George thought about it for an a moment and then bust out laughing, maybe being alone was driving George to insanity, to have stupid thoughts, "men can't get pregnant... get a hold of yourself, Harrison" but all the signs were there, like that of a woman experiencing an early onset of symptoms, "but your not a woman, Harrison... relax try to sleep, the band has a big performance, tomorrow night" George listened to the voice in his head, agreeing that he was overthinking it.

George couldn't sleep, he laid awake just touching and rubbing his stomach, it didn't seem like fat, it was firm and almost form the shape of a circle. It was strangely cute and unlike anything George had never experienced his body do, he may off had stomach fat but this didn't seem or feel the same. It really did look like a two month bump, "as insane as it seems, I think I'm pregnant, I have to be... this isn't normal... this hasn't happened before" George thought about it, if he was two months ago, then that means he and Richard had conceived this child late last year, as impossible as it was, George was convinced an miracle had happened. But now it was a manner of explaining it to Ringo, his going to laugh and say George has gone off the deep end, but if George takes his time in explaining, telling him about the symptoms, then Ringo will believe and then it was just a manner of going to a doctor. "Gosh..." George beamed a great big smile, if what George is believing is true, then that means he can have a family with the man he loves, that Ringo could be his, forever now, George try not to get too ahead of himself, one day at a time, first he needed to tell Ringo. George dialed the number for Ringo's hotel room, "please pick up... Richie... please..." "Hi, Georgie, how are you feeling?" "Ringo... hi... I'm okay, throat is still a bit sore but I found out something and I need to see you, right now" "George... I..." "who's that?" George could hear another voice, Ringo wasn't alone, "just a girl..." Ringo, replied, "an groupie" "yeah..." "Oh..." George, spoke, sounding jealous, "Georgie, don't get jealous" "I'm not... it's just..." "I can come see you now, you found out something" Ringo, spoke, "You know, don't worry about it" George, spoke, "are you sure?" Ringo, asked, "yeah, it can wait, I'll tell you tomorrow" George, spoke, "okay, George, goodbye" "yeah, goodbye" George put the phone down and signed as he rested his back against the bed, "it's okay, I don't need to get jealous, Ringo loves me and when he finds out, his going to be a father, his going to be on top of the world" with that, thought George could finally get some sleep.

The next day and George was slowly starting to recover from strep throat, if anything it wasn't just the many jars of honey that George had eaten that had helped, it was the possibility that there was a little life inside of him. That thought of having a family with Ringo was keeping George happy, "Georgie" Ringo knocked at the door, "Ringo..." George opened the door and let him in, "how are you feeling?" Ringo, asked, "We feel fantastic" George, replied, enthusiastically, "we?..." "Uh... we as in you and me... fantastic because we are together again" George held Ringo's hands and guided him to the bed, "so, you have been out and about, how are you finding America?" George, asked, "America, well it's very different from Britain, palm trees are nice to see up close, instead on a photograph" Ringo, spoke, as he laid down and got comfortable on the bed, George did the same, "but I would off much prefer to travel America with you" Ringo, spoke, George smiled and caress Ringo's cheek, "I would kiss you, right now but I'm still sick..." George, spoke, "then we can be sick together" Ringo, spoke, "strep throat is painful enough for me, I feel it would be even worse for you... soon we can kiss, once I'm well again" George, spoke, "We're going to need to have a long make out session to make up for our kisses we have miss" Ringo, spoke, "that's something I'm looking forward to... that and something..." George, spoke, "Yeah, you said you wanted to tell me, something... what is it?" Ringo, asked, "Uh... now is not really the right time... why don't we just cuddle" George, spoke, "sure, Geo..." Ringo was about to rest his head on George's chest, until he was stopped, "What are you doing?" Ringo, asked, "I want to cuddle you but not like this" George, spoke, "but I have always been the little spoon" Ringo, spoke, "I know... but right now, I feel I need you to hold me" George placed his hand on his bump, gesturing that the baby also needed to feel their daddy's warmth, not that Ringo took the hint for obvious reasons, Ringo lifted his head up on the pillow a little bit more, so George could rest comfortably on his chest. Ringo had never been the big spoon before, but it was quite kind, looking at George who was resting, peacefully on his chest, Ringo placed one hand on George's back, rubbing it and his other hand on George's thigh, they stayed like this, enjoying their time before the chaos that was going to come later, at one point, Ringo touched the bump, George smiled at that feeling, "Georgie, I like cuddling you" George smiled at that.

That evening and George was still having pain in his throat, he sang to the others, but his voice crack so many times that it would be noticeable to the fans. But this performance was massively, important, it would define their career and they could not avoid to miss out, it was then decided by the management that George needed to be filled with medication. George was given various medicine and tablets to take, some of it cause George to have a sour look on his face, he still didn't feel up for this performance, he would prefer just to lay in bed and tell Ringo about their little bundle of joy. A few minutes later and George could feel the effects of the medicine kick in, he didn't feel the pain in his throat, he could finally swallow and talk without his voice, cracking and he regain color in his face, he sang a few notes of "I Want To Hold Your Hand" perfectly, without his voice cracking and without getting exhausted, he was ready to take on the night. 

They performed to a crowd of screaming fans, it was thrilling, truly something else and nerve wreaking all at the same time, but they did well and were ready for the after party. They were all taken back to their hotel rooms, to freshen up, George was still feeling well, though during the performance he felt these strange shape pains. George was feeling a little anxious, was bub okay? George proceeded to wash his face and comb though, his hair, "yeah, we haven't been too well" George placed a hand on his bump, "but tonight was really special and you were a part of that... yes and I can't wait to tell you all about it, one day" George caress the bump, "hey, George, you ready?" John, knocked at the door, George rushed over and opened the door, "Yeah, let's get this party started" the four bandmates walked down the hall, George could feel Ringo reaching for his hand, "Georgie, I want to hold your hand" George blushed and took Ringo's hand into his, that was until the band would end up surrounded by people, but it didn't matter, they knew what was in each other's hearts, George was beaming, a successful performance and a pregnancy, could things get any better.

The party when on until early morning but George was feeling very sleepy, and decided to go back to the hotel, sitting on the bed, George knew something wasn't right, he felt strange and unsettled. "Ooh... what was that?" George felt those shape pains again. George when off to the bathroom, he didn't know if he felt sick again, he decided to take off his suit pulling down his pants, he noticed blood running down his inner thighs, he sat on the toilet and felt the blood pouring into the toilet. George felt faint, he couldn't even the sight of blood, even if it's his own, "ouch..."George grabbed his stomach, "Oh... God... make it stop" George stopped bleeding, he got up and turned around, noticing that the heavy amount of blood, "what?... no... this can't be..." George was scared and confused as to what just happened.

George held a pillow, cuddling it for comfort, his cries filled the room, he is fearing the worse that he has lost their voices, when he heard the voices of his friends, George quickly wiped the tears away. John, Paul and Ringo entered the room, but something seem different about the youngest Beatle, "George, you okay?" George needed to think of a lie and quick, "not really boys, I think my throat is starting to play up, again... just need some sleep" George, replied, the others looked at each other in disagreement, there was something else that was bothering George that wasn't telling them, "don't look at me like that.. I will be okay... don't worry about little old me" George, spoke, Ringo sat next to George, leaning in close and kissing George on the forehead, "get well soon"

When the others had finally left, George looked into the bathroom, seeing the medicine and tablets he took earlier, a look of angry came across George's face, his eyebrows narrowing and his eyes going a darker shade of brown. Getting out of bed, George walked into the bathroom, picked up the medicine and tablets, he knew it, this is what cause him to miscarried, "you piece of shit" George threw the medicine and tablets onto the floor, "fuck you..." but that didn't satisfied him enough, so George picked up the bottle of medicine and threw it hard against the wall, so that it would smashed into pieces, "I FUCKING HATE YOU... I LOST MY BABY... MY DREAM... EVERYTHING..." George was yelling to the point he had hurt his voice and could barely talk at all, "I HATE..." George wrapped his hand around his throat and started to cough, "I lost... my baby..." he cried, seeing his tears dropped onto the floor, George got on his knees, "my baby... I lost my angel" George touched his stomach, but that feeling he once had was gone, he spent hours just laying on the floor and crying.

George brought himself back to present time, he never meant to but he had tried for a long time, to forget about that miscarriage in 1964, the first before Christine in 1965. The reason he had tried to forget for so long, because that time was a happy time for the band, he didn't want the miscarriage to overshadow that time, but it didn't seem to matter anymore, that baby was real, just like the others. It was always Christine, Amelia, Michael and Johnny, that's what George had told his family and friends, but he knew there were more babies, that he had miscarried many times and that he tried so hard to forget, but he couldn't anymore.


	16. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George farewells his babies.

Olivia had called Ringo and Barbara over for an important meeting, "come in, please sit down... coffee?" "no, thank you, is this going to be quick, I have places I need to be" Barbara, spoke, "I honestly, suggest you have coffee, especially you, Barbara" Olivia, spoke, "excuse me?" Olivia came over with three hot coffees, placing them down on the table, "so, where's George?" Ringo, asked, "him and Dhani are spending time with Jeff" Olivia, replied, "what a pity... if Dhani had any sense, he should drive his crazy daddy to a therapist... or preferably a cell, lock him up and throw away the key... so we don't ever have to deal with his insanity again" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara..." Ringo looked at his wife in a disapproving manner, "what can't I be real?... and speak my mind here?..." Barbara, asked, "that is my husband, your speaking about, his pain is no joke" Olivia, spoke, "it is a joke because his pain isn't real" Barbara, spoke, "no... not when you have seen it like I have and that's why I have asked you over, there's a new development" Olivia placed a notebook in front of them, "now, please read, take it all in and then we will discuss more" Olivia, spoke.

Ringo took a deep breath, picking up the notebook and proceeding to open to the first page, he had his mouth opened in shock over what he was reading, on the page there were the names of all the babies George had believed he miscarried and their years of conception, "Oliver - 1964, Christine - 1965, Amelia - 1968, Carter - 1973, Alex - 1975, Hazel - 1979, Melanie - 1986, Johnny - 1988, Thomas - 1990, Ivy - 1996" Ringo then gave the notebook to his wife.

"What?... no way... your kidding right?... ten... TEN... babies... this has just gotten creepier" out of anger, Barbara threw the notebook to the side of the room, "My... God... this is already disgusting enough" "Barbara, please calm down, we're not going to get anywhere by freaking out" Olivia, spoke, Barbara took a deep breath, "1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3... okay I'm calm" Barbara, spoke, "I'm in shock too, luv" Ringo, spoke, "oh like the hell you are... you slept with him... all those times" Barbara, spoke, "Richard, please be honest, have you slept with him that many times... I'm not going to be angry... I just need to know the truth" Olivia, spoke, Ringo nodded his head, "yes... yes I did" Ringo was waiting to received the biggest slap of his life from Barbara, "slap me... I deserve it" Ringo, spoke, Barbara lifted her hand, she wanted to, so badly, "what's the point" Barbara put her hand down, "I mean you may off slept with him, it's not like, you got him pregnant" Barbara laughed at how silly that sounded. "Last night, George and I were talking and he confessed and told me that there were five more babies. I didn't say anything, I let him talk, I wrote down all the names, I didn't judge him, I just listened and then I embraced and held him, close until he felt asleep" Olivia, spoke, "that's seems okay and all... but I can't look past that's it's my husband he slept with and fantasized about" Barbara, spoke, "I understand Barbara, there's a deep level of hurt and betrayal, but at the end of the day, we love our husbands... for me it's a bit different, my husband seems to be mentally ill and that's such a shame, when I think of everything he has done, to be carrying this pain for so long" Olivia, spoke, "I was George's first love and he was my first love too... But I don't think I loved him as deeply as he loved me... I feel very guilty that I'm the cause of all his pain" Ringo, spoke, "you must not think like that, the most important thing is forgiveness and we don't think George has much longer to go, he wants to set himself free from his grief and his having a farewell for them soon" Olivia, spoke, "an farewell, I should be there... offer my support and comfort" Ringo, spoke, "I agree with that, but he wants to do it, alone, I guess it makes sense, he has spent the whole of his life, grieving him alone" Olivia, spoke, "this could be a good thing, he learns to forgive himself and just let go" Barbara, spoke, "And we can all begin to heal and forgive each other" Ringo, spoke.

The day of the farewell arrived, George walked down to the end of his garden, kneeling before the small row of white lillies he had planted for all his babies. When he first moved into Friar Park, the lillies were one of the first flowers he had planted, back then there were only three lillies for Oliver, Christine and Amelia, now there were ten lillies. George closed his eyes, sitting in silence for ten minutes and thinking of what could off been, he opened his eyes and put out a poem he had written.

"How do I put into words, just the amount of joy you have brought to my heart? Nothing could ever replace the lifetime of love I have for you. I have never held you in my arms, but I have held you in my heart, that is where you stay, your tiny foot prints forever engraved on my heart. I have never felt alone, though we are miles apart, your first light of day, the wind in a field and last star at night, whenever I see these signs, I send a prayer for you. Gone too soon... before you even had a chance at life, maybe you were to precious for this world, but your loved and remembered always, you were my inspiration for peace, my song... daddy loves you so much"

Putting the poem back into his pocket, George got a shovel and put some of the dirt into a jar, George had a plan for Ringo to received this. George decided to meditate for the rest of the afternoon, focusing only on the joy his babies did bring into his life and how he always carry the memory of them.

"George, I have brought a lantern" Olivia came outside, George smiled at the gesture and took the lantern out of her hands, "it's symbolic, of you letting the pain of losing them go, but not losing your love for them" Olivia, spoke, "Could you like it with me?" George, asked, Olivia smiled and proceeded to help light up the lantern. They held onto the lantern, chanting "Om Shanti" they then released the lantern into the sky, there were no stars out and the lantern was the only light in the night's sky.

The next day and Ringo had arrived to check up on how George was, sitting down next to his friend and taking his hand in his own. "How are you feeling?" Ringo, asked, "I feel happy... free in the sense that I have let go of my grief and regret... I'm only focusing on the good" George, replied, "yeah, what's that then?" Ringo, asked, "that they brought happiness into my life, that I felt pregnant ten times, might sound funny but to me, it was beautiful" George, spoke, Ringo gently rubbed George's back, a loving smile appeared on Ringo's face, which gave George all the comfort he ever needed. "Thank you..." George, spoke, "for what?" Ringo, asked, "for our babies" George, replied, Ringo opened his arms and George cuddled Ringo by the middle, listening to Ringo's heartbeat, "Oliver, Christine, Amelia, Carter, Alex" Ringo, spoke, "Hazel, Melanie, Johnny, Thomas and..." "Ivy" they said together and laughed at each other, "We would off been a beautiful family" George, spoke, "a big and chaotic family" Ringo, spoke, "that's what I have always wanted, a family with you, and for us to be husbands" George, spoke, Ringo wrapped his arms tightly around George and kissed his forehead.

They were quiet, just resting in each other's arms, Ringo didn't mind if George was going to fall asleep. Ringo didn't mind holding the man he loved, they didn't share many moments like this, not in the way they used to, "Ringo, I hope this doesn't sound rude but technically I was the one who was going to have your first child" George, then rested his head against Ringo's chest and closed his eyes. Ringo didn't take that as a jealous remark aimed at Maureen, it was more of George believing he was so close to having what he truly desired and longed for, only to lose it.


	17. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wants to fall pregnant again but not everyone agrees with what he wants.

George laid flat on his back, letting Ringo have his way with him, the older man thrusting into him with such force that the bed was creaking. "Oh... need to cum" George could feel his release, "don't cum yet..." Ringo held onto George's dick, "Rings... can't... I can't..." George panted, both loving and hating Ringo's punishment, "gonna cum in you" Ringo, moaned, "please..." George, begged, Ringo took three last deep thrusts, finally releasing his seed, George couldn't bare it much longer and finally came himself and from the excitement, his boobs were leaking milk. Ringo pulled out, he couldn't believe his eyes as he looked at George, whose ass was filled with and leaking Ringo's seed, and George's own cum covering his belly and chest, not to mention the milk that was leaking out of George's boobs, this had to be the sexiest Ringo had ever, George, "lick them..." George, spoke, Ringo didn't need to be told twice, as he started to suck the milk around George's boobs.

George awoke from the dream, he could feel his cheeks getting hot, did he really just dream about being pregnant and having sex with Ringo?... George didn't know, why he was so surprised, it's not like that he hadn't had dreams like this before. "sweetheart, your awake" Olivia switched on the bedside light, "yeah... I was just thinking..." George, spoke, "About what?..." Olivia, asked, "the babies..." George, replied, Olivia gave him a look of concern, "don't worry, they were good, happy thoughts" George, spoke. Olivia moved closer, linking her arm with her husband's arm, "I know, things haven't been easy for you, all those years where you had to keep it all in. Now you have opened up to your family and friends, I'm so proud of you... your moving up, honey" kissing her husband on the cheek, "would you like breakfast?..." Olivia, asked, "yeah, just some butter on toast" George, replied, Olivia nodded and left the room. George signed and laid back down, that dream wasn't just a dream, it was more then that, George didn't know, how much longer he had left, even the doctors didn't know, he could go to sleep one afternoon and not wake up, since finding out that he had cancer, George had left go of the things that tied him to the physical world, George had lived a happy happy and fulfilling life, part of the world's biggest band, an successful solo artist, a beautiful wife and son, many great friends, he had it all, but there was one thing that George wanted, to feel complete, that was another baby with Ringo.

Ringo had come over, just to visit George and see how he was, "I know you can't always come around but I'm so glad you were able to be here" George, spoke, "you sound very serious, what's wrong, George?" "there is something wrong but maybe there doesn't have to be... Ringo, you have been such an great, supportive mate" George held onto Ringo's hand, "this cancer that I have had to live with... it's nothing compared to the loss of our children... the doctors don't seem to know how long I have left... truth is I don't need someone to tell me, when I'm going to die. Only, I, myself, know when I'm going to die... and I died the moment, I lost Oliver... but I don't feel guilty or sad anymore... I want something..." George, stopped to collect his thoughts, "Georgie... relax... take your time... I'm here for you" "What I'm trying to say, is that I have lived a good life but there is one last thing, I want" George, spoke, "tell me, whatever it is, you want, I'll do it for you" Ringo, spoke, "your such an sweetheart, but you might not want to do this" George, spoke, "why are you being mysterious with me?" Ringo, asked, "Richard, I... I want to try... I want a baby with you..." Ringo moved a few metres away from George, letting go off George's hand, "I'm sorry... forget it... I don't know why I said that" George, spoke. Ringo was quiet and that was worrying George, "please say something, Ringo... I want to know, what your thinking" "How long have you been thinking about this?" Ringo, asked, "since the farewell..." George, replied and Ringo finally looked at him, "after I lost Ivy, I promised myself I would never get myself in that same situation but I have said goodbye to that feeling... now I can only focus on the good things that could happen" George, spoke, "it's a beautiful thing, Georgie... but I'm concerned about the cancer... a baby would only be putting more pressure on your body" "imagine it, unlike the ten times before, you will know about this child, we will get to experienced it together" George held Ringo's hand and kissed it gently, "it's all I have ever wanted, I want to experienced it all, falling pregnant, the look on your face, when I tell you that I'm am pregnant, growing an bump... I know I won't live enough to have our child but..." "ssh..." Ringo placed a finger over George's lips, "I can do this for you, if this is what you truly want... but for now, we need to talk to our wives about this..." Ringo, spoke.

"It doesn't upset me at all, I want George to be happy in the last few months of his life, and if this is what, will make him happy then I'm okay with that" Olivia, spoke, "It's only going to be one night, Liv, no romantic attachment afterwards, as strange as it may sound, think of it as a friend doing another friend a flavor" Ringo, spoke, "that still sounds disgusting" Barbara, spoke, "don't think of it like that" Olivia, spoke, "your forgiveness surely surprises me, Olivia... George has betrayed you, how many times?... and you still let this madness go on, why can't you... get it though George's head that there he was never pregnant, that it was all in his head" Barbara, spoke, "yes he has hurt me, but I also know that he isn't well both mentally and physically, I have empathy for George, which is something you lack" Olivia, spoke, "excuse me?... what do you expect me to say, after what Ringo has just told me, George's end of life, wish is to carry your baby... you know what... this is the result of him, never getting help for his problems" Barbara, spoke, "sweetheart... I know your upset... but your my wife... I love you and I'm sorry about all this mess... but try to soften your heart... he believes he has ten babies..." Ringo, spoke, "let me think about it" Barbara, spoke, "Ringo, can we talk alone" Ringo then followed Olivia into the next room. Barbara brought out a few tissues from her handbag, wiping tears from her, sure it was only going to be night, that there will be no romantic attachments, but that is one night where her husband should be in her bed, not George's bed, Barbara couldn't understand why Olivia was so okay with this, she had empathy and it's not like Barbara didn't have empathy, but how could she feel bad for the loss of ten lives, that never existed. "Mrs Starkey" "Oh, hi, Dhani, look at you... how you have grown" "thanks" Dhani, spoke, "you know, I looked at you and I think how did someone like your father raised someone like you..." Barbara, spoke, "meaning?" Dhani, asked, "your kind and you seemed to do well in school, it's just surprising, given how messed up, your father is" "don't speak about my father like that... for your information, he was always a good father to me, despite what I know now" Dhani, spoke, "it must make you upset, it seems he thinks more of them then his only real son" "Barbara, how dare you say those things to my son" George placed his hands on Dhani's shoulders in a protective manner, "I love Dhani the same as I love the ten babies I had lost, they are my everything... you understand that don't you, Dhani... that I love you just the same and there's nothing I wouldn't do" "I do, dad" "And Barbara, my father is not messed up and either am I... if there is one thing he has taught me is that love is worth fighting for" "why don't you go, upstairs, sweetie, I need to talk to our guest, alone" George, spoke, "you will be okay?" Dhani, asked, "of cause" George, replied, "love you..." "love you too..." "so Barbs... I take it, your not on board..." George, spoke, "you bet, I'm not... and you know, somewhere deep down, you know that you were never pregnant... it was just about sleeping with my husband..." Barbara, spoke, "how dare you" George, spoke, "how dare I?... isn't it obvious?... your in love with my husband and you have always been jealous of me..." Barbara, spoke, "me... jealous of you?... don't make me laugh" George, spoke, "it's true, in fact I remember, yes I was embracing my husband and you were watching us, crying" Barbara, spoke, "I was crying because I had lost Hazel... I didn't have anyone to comfort me" George, spoke, "you bitch..." "ENOUGH... you two" Ringo, spoke, "glad, we came out, otherwise there would off been a few broken bones" Olivia, spoke, "why can't you own up to it?... My... God... stop playing with all our emotions, go on admit it, that you just want to sleep with my husband...that your just a slut" "No, I'm not... stop making it sound like it's dirty" George, spoke, "what are you teaching that son of yours?... that's it's okay to sleep with someone whose married because love is worth fighting" "Barbara, we have discussed this, it's one night only..." "I'm not finished... in your mind, you want to spend your last days, carrying an married man's baby... some role model you are" Barbara, spoke, "why are you so cruel?... where's your empathy for me?" George, asked, "I like to keep it real, and what's real is that you were never pregnant... you only have one real son... can't you admit you have a problem and need help" Barbara, spoke, "I don't have a problem, my babies were real..." George, spoke, "your babies are dead because they never existed" "Barbara... how could you?..." George wanted so badly just to slap Barbara, "don't George..." "you hear what she said?" George, asked, "I know... I heard and I'm angry" Olivia, spoke, "how could you? my babies were real, I feel them... I know they exist..." "George, relax, you can't be under emotional stress" Olivia, spoke, George broke down in tears, not wanting to show his face, he ran upstairs, his loud cries were heard until they disappeared into the distance, with a loud bang of a door. "You proud of yourself?" Ringo, asked, "what?... my marriage was in danger, I saved it..." Barbara, replied, "that farewell was meant to be a highlight, a new beginning for him to move on and in one moment, he felt all that pain all at once... why Barbara?" "Because I have had enough, I'm sick and tired of dealing with this rubbish, because you two won't get him help" Barbara, replied, "I have told you many times, it's too late for that" Olivia, spoke, "maybe it's not... tonight, he will cry and then tomorrow he might finally realized that I was right and he needs help" Barbara, spoke, "I'm disappointed in you" Ringo, spoke, "what?" Barbara, asked, "George and I have a bond... you know that, when you are cruel to him, you are cruel to me" Ringo, replied, "you two can't see how selfish he is?... how he always needs to be the center of attention?... fine" Barbara picked up her handbag, "Olivia, we are going to need to catch up again over a coffee" Barbara then left the room, Ringo shared an exchange with Olivia, before leaving aswell.

"Sweetheart?..." Olivia entered the bedroom, George was laying there, still crying, his tears soaking the pillows, "ssh..." Olivia sat next to George, gently rubbing her hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner, "you believe me?... don't you" George, asked, "of cause I do, now why don't I hold and comfort you until you go to sleep" Olivia embraced George, his breathing calming down and the tears stopping. Soon, George's snores filled the room and Olivia didn't need to guess what her husband was dreaming about, a smile on his face, he was dreaming about his babies. 

A week had passed and a knock at the door was heard, "oh, it's you" George opened the door to see Barbara, the last person he wanted to see, "that depends are you going call me a slut?" George, asked, "alright, I guess I was being a little dramatic that night" Barbara, asked, "really?... you said that I was a liar too" George, spoke, "oh, why must we bring that up again" Barbara, spoke, George then allowed Barbara in, "I'm here to give you, what you want" Barbara, spoke, "what do you mean?" George, spoke, "you can sleep my husband" Barbara, spoke, "you really mean that... your not being cruel" George, spoke, "no, I will admit I was quite nasty but I see you as a threat to my marriage" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara... I..." "just let me get this one thing clear with you, I don't like you...don't think I'm doing this for you, I don't care about your feelings... I care about my husband's feelings and maybe this night will be good for him too, because well... he has loved you" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, I don't know what else to say but thank you for finally coming around" "I haven't finished... it's one night and one night only... there will be no romance or anything like that after, do I make myself clear, Harrison" "Yes, I do... I understand, Mrs Starkey" "Mrs Starkey... wow good you remember that I'm his wife, how romantic, sleeping with a married man, still it's what you want... I won't stand in the way" Barbara, spoke, "I really mean it, you have no idea, how nice this is of you" George, spoke, "answer me something, if you... in your mind know that you get pregnant then why didn't you use protection?" Barbara, asked, "I didn't go to bed, thinking of that at all..." George, replied, "are you sure? I don't think your being honest... I think you slept with him, hopeful to get pregnant" Barbara, spoke, "there is some truth to that... yes" George, replied, "oh, all a fantasy, it's nice to have a fantasy, I have had mine" Barbara, spoke, "my babies were real" George, spoke, "you keep saying that, despite everything being against you... perhaps those babies were real, that is until you stop fantasizing and they disappeared after... Just like this night with Ringo, it will be the night you have fantasized about and then you will come back to reality and realized his married to me... you have a good day now"

Ringo, decided to wear a suit, for his night with George, he was originally going to dress a bit more causal but felt George deserved more then that. "Look at you, very handsome" Barbara did up Ringo's tie, "your going to break some hearts tonight, my heart that is" Ringo placed a hand against his wife's face, "it's just one night" Ringo, spoke, "one night, you should be home... still you have a good heart" Barbara walked over to the door, "I'm leaving in another hour" Ringo, spoke, "you can go, whenever I don't care" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, I know things haven't been easy but I thank you for letting me do this" Ringo, spoke, "do me a flavor" Barbara, spoke, "yeah..." Ringo, spoke, "when you get back, please take a long hot shower, I don't want to smell that slut's scent on you" Barbara, spoke, Ringo nodded, watching Barbara leave the room.


	18. One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo helps to make George's wish come true.

Ringo had arrived at Friar Park, however George had not greeted him, the door was open and the only thing that greeted Ringo was the cold wind coming from the various hallways. After, looking around the room, Ringo noticed an note that simply said "meet me in the bedroom" it was kinky and mysterious and seem like the kind of seductive thing George would do. Meanwhile, George waited, nervous but very excited, he couldn't stop checking to see if he looked at least halfway decent, making sure he smelt nice and that Ringo would like the perfume he was wearing. George couldn't do much with his hair, he didn't feel he looked beautiful at all, maybe Ringo could be the one to change that thought.

"Georgie..." Ringo knocked at the bedroom door in a polite gentleman manner, George panicked just a tiny bit on the inside, looking at himself one last time in the mirror and reapplying the perfume. "Richard... hi..." George opened the door, for a few moments, Ringo looked George up and down, "you look lovely" Ringo, spoke, George really didn't think he looked lovely at all. George worn an oversize white shirt and blue jeans, he honestly could off done better, compared to Ringo who was dressed in a shape suit, Ringo always knew how to dress and present himself, well, "please don't bullshit me, Rings, I could off worn an suit but I rarely wear those anymore..." "don't bring yourself down, Geo... for as long as I have known you... you have always worn clothes like this... you look lovely, I'm not lying" Ringo, spoke, "you mean that?" George, asked, "wholeheartedly" Ringo, replied, they looked into each other's eyes for some time, "come in" George smiled and Ringo followed him to the bed.

When they sat comfortably on the bed, Ringo observed George's features, it had been close to six years since George had been diagnosed with cancer. Throughout those years, Ringo had watched George slowly fade away, it was awful seeing the man that he didn't just consider his best friend but also his first love slowly lose his health, happiness and confidence. But little did Ringo know that George had suffered from Pseudocyesis and had severe delusions of pregnancy, it was sad, knowing that George had suffered alone for most of his life, knowing George he might off wanted to tell someone but feared no would believe him. And that fear was true, when all the doctors could do was offer him therapy, when Olivia once called for a therapist to come see George in his home, that therapy session didn't go well, instead of the therapist conniving George that it was all in his head, George when on about how his babies made him happy, therapy had never been an option.

George brought out a bowl of strawberries and cream, "Ringo, would you like some?" Ringo smiled at the gesture of George wanting to feed him, "sure, George" dripping the strawberry in the cream, Ringo opened his mouth and allowed the strawberry to slide in, "delicious" Ringo, spoke, George proceeded to pick up another, dripping it in cream and popping in another. George observed the thick lips that covered the strawberry, George couldn't help but have a naughty thought about what else those lips could be wrapped around, Ringo enjoyed the sweet taste, remembering when he and George used to do this, when they first met, feeding each other food, sometimes even making each other try food the other didn't like. "Georgie... can I feed you?" George shook his head, "no, Ringo, I'm not really feeling up for food, not today" deciding he had enough, Ringo put aside the strawberries and cream, they moved up, resting their backs against the pillows, there was an somewhat awkward vibe in the room, they had known each other for years, but it felt like they were more like teenagers then adult men.

Ringo placed an hand on George's shirt, playing with the buttons, "do you want to get started?" Ringo, asked, "I'm not... ready... yet... please give me time" George, replied, "it's okay Georgie... we have all night" "but we only tonight" George, spoke, "ssh..." Ringo placed an gentle kiss on his forehead, "let's just hold each other for a bit... whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears" Ringo, spoke, "but what if Barbara is right?... what if I'm too old?... what if my last chance was Ivy?" George, asked, "no questions... no talks about our past... none of that matters anymore... let's be here... in the now" Ringo, replied, "your right... I don't want to be anywhere else" George wrapped his arm around Ringo's waist, "and what is it, that you want, right now?" Ringo, asked, "an baby with you" George, replied. 

Ringo moved his hands around George's body, getting curious, he had not caress George like this in so long, "six years ago, last time I touched you like this" Ringo, spoke, "I remember that time, thought I may off been pregnant, turns out my fatigue was cancer instead" George, spoke, "I know sweetheart, that must off been horrible, but at least now, we are focusing on the same goal, a baby off our own" Ringo, spoke, George smiled and moved even closer to the other man, taking in Ringo's scent. "George, I know that deep down, you still believe, your beautiful... that you still want people to desire you... most importantly, you still want me to desire you and I do desire you, never stopped" "can you proved to me?... show me..." George, spoke, "repeat after me... I'm beautiful" Ringo, spoke, "I'm beautiful" George, replied, "I'm desirable" Ringo, spoke, "I'm desirable" George, replied, "I'm wanted" Ringo, spoke, "I'm wanted" George, replied, "I'm loved" Ringo, spoke, "I'm loved" George, spoke, "there you go, those feelings haven't changed... because their feelings, not appearances" Ringo, spoke, "Richard... I'm ready... I want to create our little one" George, smiled, "I'm ready too, Georgie... but I need to tell you something" Ringo, spoke, "yes...?" George, asked, they sat up in the bed, Ringo took George's hand into his own, interlocking their fingers, "don't think I feel obligated to be here, don't think I'm only going to sleep with you because of a baby. I genuinely want to be here with you... I want to make love to you, and not just because of a baby but because I love you" Ringo, spoke, "really?... you truly mean that?" George, asked, Ringo wiped away some of George's tears with a forefinger, "I truly do, Georgie..." without another word, George cupped Ringo's face into his hands, leaned in and kissed him, releasing all those years of built up, yearning, it felt good... so good to be kissing the lips, George had been dreaming. Breaking the kiss, George gazed into Ringo's eyes, "I love you, too" George, spoke, Ringo brought George back in and kissed him back, George opened his mouth and allowed Ringo to slip his tongue in, their tongues dancing together, tasting each other.

"What about after we removed our clothes, we sit back and just admire each other" Ringo, spoke, George nodded in agreement, now laying on his back, undoing Ringo's shirt and undoing his tie. When Ringo was shirtless, George proceeded to unzip Ringo's pants, Ringo laid on his back, while George looked at him, in an curious manner, George crawled on top of Ringo, leaning down to kiss the man he loved. George then caress Ringo's chest, leaving a trail of kisses from Ringo's collar bones to his navel, he didn't forget to give some love to Ringo's scars, kissing and caressing those, "do you want to remove those?" Ringo, asked, gesturing his boxers, "could you remove my clothes down to my boxers too?" George, asked, Ringo didn't need to be told twice as he flipped George onto his back. Ringo proceeded to unbutton George's shirt and slowly pulling down his jeans, George laid there feeling completely exposed and Ringo hadn't even removed his boxers yet, Ringo position his big gentle hands on George's chest, he felt a little emotional, he could already feel how weak George's body had become, George had always been skinny, Ringo remembered when George would have abs, he always liked showing them off, especially to the ladies, but now Ringo could see George's rib cage, he was skinny but never like this. Ringo teased at George's nipples, making them hard, it didn't take long until they got hard, Ringo wrapped his lips around the nipple, "Rings... feels good" Ringo then did the same with the other nipple, when Ringo was done there, he moved down to George's stomach, kissing George's stomach, ten times for the ten babies they had made, "for our ten angels" Ringo, spoke, George had a tear roll down his cheek. Without an warning, Ringo removed George's boxers, exposing George's cock, George blushed heavily, "don't be embarrassed sweetheart, I have seen it, before" Ringo, spoke, he wrapped an hand around George's penis and started to jerk it, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking the tip, "what a nice length you have" Ringo removed his lips, it was all about turning George on and bringing out his seductive side, Ringo could feel that George was getting hard, "Oh, Ringo... please suck my cock..." "yeah, you like when people suck you off, don't you?" Ringo teased and gave George's cock a squeeze, Ringo when down on George, taking in more of his length, George was in heaven, feeling those thick lips wrapped around his length, he loved the thought of Ringo sucking him off, but living it was even better. Ringo removed his lips, not wanting George to blow, "Rings, your gonna give me more... I want more" George begged, "there's my impatient, slutty Georgie" Ringo marveled, "remove your boxers, I wanna see yours" George, begged, Ringo pulled his boxers down, revealing his cock, "oh... God... yes" George blushed at the length, "I don't have any lube..." Ringo, spoke, George took one of Ringo's fingers into his mouth, Ringo added two more fingers, George made greedy sucking noises as he proceeded to lube up Ringo's fingers. George kept his eyes focused on Ringo, seducing the older man with just a look, he knew Ringo was just as turned on as he is, when Ringo was in a lustful mood, his eyes would go to an even darker blue, Ringo gently pulled his fingers out, spreading George's legs apart and setting himself in the middle, "I love spreading my legs for you" George, winked and Ringo smirked at George's remark, Ringo insert the first finger in, "ooh..." George's face when a bright red, trying to get used to the strange feeling, Ringo moved his finger about, before adding a second finger, "Ah... feels... so... good" George moaned, though Ringo wasn't inside George yet, he was really enjoying all the little moans that he was making George do, adding the last finger, moving them, George started to move on them, as pleasurable as Ringo's fingers felt, it couldn't compare to Ringo's cock. 

Deciding that he couldn't wait much longer, Ringo removed his fingers and wrapped George's legs around his waist, George blushed at the sight of Ringo's manhood, he couldn't wait to have that inside of him. "I promise, I'll be gentle, tell me to slow down or even if you want to stop, we can stop" Ringo, spoke, "I'll be okay, Ringo, I'm not a delicate flower" George, replied, Ringo leaned down and kissed him, while slowly pushing into George, to take his mind of the burn. Ringo broke the kiss, just to watch his length enter George, "oh... God... Georgie... this is beautiful" Ringo leaned down and George whispered "impregnate me" in his ears, Ringo knew that wasn't going to happen, but he knew this night would be unforgettable. Ringo started to move in and out, withdrawing completely before going back in, thrusting slowly into George, an million thoughts were running though Ringo's mind, physically George's good looks had faded away, his hair was almost grey and he looked older then someone who was only in their 50s, but he still had the same beautiful eyes, smile, heart and soul that Ringo had fallen in love with. George let his hands caress Ringo's chest, playing with the gold chain necklace Ringo was wearing, Ringo was moving slow but it wasn't boring, it felt good to have sex like this, slow and tender, looking into each other's eyes, George felt beautiful and truly loved at this moment as Ringo whispered praises about how good he was doing. Ringo caress George's face, while the other hand caress George's stomach, Ringo started to suck at George's neck, while he picked up the pace of his thrusts, moving deeper into George, "Richard... Oh..." George pressed his thighs against Ringo's hips, "keep... fucking me like that" George started digging his nails into Ringo's back, unable to handle the pleasure that Ringo's cock was doing for him, Ringo proceeded to suck and leave bites around George's collarbone. George could feel how special it all felt, spiritual in a way, the joining of two spirits who are matched being in union as one, "touch..." George moaned and Ringo knew, George was wanting him to touch his cock, while Ringo continued to thrust inside of George, he started to jerk at George's cock, they both knew they were close to release. George couldn't contain himself and came first, covering his and Ringo's chests in his juices, "Georgie... I'm so close..." "Yes... please... Ringo... please" George begged, Ringo did three last deep thrusts, before he release his seed deep inside of George.

Ringo felt on top of George, resting his head on George's chest, smiling happily with Ringo in his arms, George placed a kiss on Ringo's forehead, "giggling" "What's funny, Georgie?" "I'm just so incredibly happy right now" George, replied, Ringo lifted up and pulled out, laying next to George, "thank you" George kissed Ringo on the chest, "for what?" Ringo, asked, "for making me feel loved" George leaned in and kissed Ringo, sweetly on the lips. They stayed like this, coming down from their love making, just enjoying each other's warmth, George looked over at the clock on the wall, noticing the time, Ringo would soon have to go home to his wife, "Ringo, the time" "I know, just give me a few moments, I need to hold you a little longer, my beautiful, precious and... possibly pregnant, Georgie" "I hope so" George, spoke, "we will find out, soon" Ringo, spoke, the two held each other close.

A few days had passed and Ringo hadn't heard anything, maybe this time around he wasn't having the symptoms, perhaps Ivy back in 1996 really was George's last chance. George had called him, asking Ringo to come around, George sounded mysterious not giving Ringo a direct answer, so Ringo knew he had to go over.

Ringo stood at the bottom of the stairway, seeing George standing at the top of it, "Georgie... everything alright?..." George walked down, rather slowly, he was wearing a jacket, no words were spoken between the two as George unzipped his jacket, Ringo could see, what appeared to be a little bit of weight gain around the stomach,"that's right, Ringo, I'm pregnant" George, spoke, "that's... fantastic" Ringo tried to act surprise, what else could he do? but go along, "I'm so happy" George wrapped his arms around Ringo, bringing him for a hug, Ringo rubbed George's back in a comforting manner, Ringo wished he could be happy for George, but it wasn't possible when it was just George's delusion.


	19. The Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends an day with Ringo's family.

Ringo had arranged for George to come over and have lunch with his family, though Lee and Zak didn't seem to keen on the idea. "look surely, whatever you have tomorrow, you can put aside just for one day" Ringo, spoke, "I really don't understand the urgency of George coming over" Lee, spoke, "because it's important, that's all" Ringo, spoke, "just tell them, Ringo... alright just tell them" Barbara, spoke, "I don't know about that" Ringo, spoke, "their going to find out sooner or later, besides everyone seems to know" Barbara, spoke, "alright... I suppose your right" Ringo took a deep breath, preparing himself. "Lee... Zak... listen there is more to it then just a lunch...." Ringo, spoke, "well, go on..." Barbara, spoke, "look, you know George has battled cancer for close to six years now, well he has something else now, or I mean... he has suffered from something else for a lot longer" Ringo, spoke, "yeah..." "what is it?" Lee and Zak leaned forward in their chairs out of curiosity, "when they first discovered that he had cancer, Olivia was told that he also had Pseudocyesis" Ringo, spoke, "what's that, I have never heard of it" Lee, asked, "it's a condition where you believe your pregnant when chances are, your not and in George's case, the chances have always been high" Ringo, replied, "wait... can we just take a step back here, your saying that he believes he is or has been pregnant in the past?" Zak, asked, "yes, I know it sounds confusing but it can affect both men and women, and well..." Ringo, spoke, "just tell them about what is currently happening" Barbara, spoke, "I will, just let me handle this... so kids, George has believed in the past that he has literally been pregnant... and that he has miscarried" Ringo, spoke, "how many times has he been pregnant in his mind that is" Lee, asked, "ten times" Ringo, replied, "ten times" Lee raised an eyebrow in shock, "who was the father then?... now that's the question... do you have any idea, dad?" Ringo didn't respond but his expression gave him away, "wait... you?" Lee, asked, "yeah... yeah... that was me" Ringo, replied, Lee and Zak looked at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter, "daddy Ringo" "yeah, you enjoying yourselves, having a good time" Barbara was laughing too, "honey, please don't laugh..." Ringo, spoke, "sorry but it's still a little funny" Barbara, spoke, "no, it's not... kids please calm down" Ringo, spoke, "hold up, George with mother" "ZAK..." Ringo, gave him a flown, "well it is true..." Lee, spoke, "yes I know about that happening but it's not important anymore" Ringo, spoke, "but it did happen..." Lee, spoke, "and you were both too young to off understand and that has nothing to do with anything, so can we drop it?" Ringo, asked, "yeah dad... sorry" "thank you" "kids, look at me, George is really that delusional that he has believed that he was pregnant, that he has had to grieve alone because he feared no one would believe him. Which is why he has never said anything, which seems sensible to me, to bad he had to tell Olivia, now we are all part of his insanity" Barbara, spoke, "what about therapy?... surely George can be convinced that those babies weren't real" Lee, spoke, "it's not as easy as all that, George has been offered therapy countless times, he doesn't want to be told otherwise" Ringo, spoke, "tell them about George's end of life wish, that's the whole idea of lunch happening tomorrow" Barbara, spoke, "George wanted to get pregnant again, and it couldn't be by any man... it had to be me" Ringo, spoke, "gross dad, you slept with him" Zak, spoke, "seriously why you? surely one of his other friends could off... well you know" Lee, spoke, "kids, it's immensely personal but I did it, anyway for him... George just wants to be happy and so that's the idea of the lunch tomorrow" Ringo, spoke, "does he get symptoms, morning sickness, a bump?" Lee, asked, "a bump? don't make me laugh, George is as he has always been, as flat as a pancake" Barbara, spoke, "well he does have small weight gain around the stomach" Ringo, spoke, "so we have to pretend that he is pregnant?" Zak, asked, "yes we do, you know he might not even mention it but I have a feeling he will and if he does, just go along with it, be nice to him" Ringo, spoke, the family then continued to eat their dinner. 

"you staying for lunch today, Barbs?" Lee, asked, "nope, I have better things to do then go along with this insanity" Barbara, replied, Lee walked away proceeding to the kitchen, George entered the home, "well, look at you, ain't you glowing... now that I think of it" Barbara moved closer to look at George's face, "you have a pregnancy glow" Barbara, spoke, "oh..." George smiled, "do I?" "no, you look as pale as always" Barbara, spoke, George frown at her joke, "there was once a time, when I was beautiful" George, spoke, "awe... when was that, when you were 17 and Ringo first met you... and then he met Maureen and I, then you realized you couldn't win" Barbara, spoke, "why must you be like this to me?... so cold and bitchy... why can't you just be happy for me?" George, asked, "I can't be happy for a man who has fantasized about stealing my husband and most disturbing of all, having his baby... sorry I'm not celebrating your problem" Barbara, spoke, "I know that Ringo and I did some wrong things and I'm sorry but it was never about stealing your husband" George, spoke, "then was it about then?" Barbara, spoke, "isn't it obvious" George, replied, Barbara turned her back on George to continue with a magazine she was reading, "you would think after the fourth miscarriage, you would off given up" Barbara, spoke, "well I never give up, that's just part of who I am" George, spoke, Barbara continued to flip though the pages, when she noticed an article about miscarriages, she smiled devilish at an idea she had, "well would you look at the time, I have to get going" Barbara grabbed her handbag and headed for the door, she looked back at the magazine, hopeful that George would notice it.

Later, Lee and Zak sat down at the table, "okay kids, listen as I said, his going to mention the pregnancy... just go along with it" "dad, this is stupid..." Lee, spoke, "I know it is, but we don't want him thinking that we believe he is a liar" Ringo, spoke, "okay dad" "good girl" "Hi kids, it's so lovely to see you" George, spoke, "Georgie, I just need to make a phone call, you'll be alright won't you" Ringo, asked, "yeah, of cause, you go ahead" George, replied, when Ringo had left the room, George then sat down with Zak and Lee, "Zak, I remember when you were just a baby, and I said to your father that your going to grow up to be just as handsome as him and I was right" "Uh... thanks George" Zak, spoke, "and Lee, you have grown into a beautiful woman, when I look at you, I just think how sad it is, you could off had ten little siblings" George, spoke, "how do you cope with... you know the grief and all that" Lee, asked, "oh, well before I opened up, I used to bottle it all and blame myself, now I don't anymore, I celebrate my babies" George, replied, "well, that's good, yeah..." Zak, spoke, "I'm sorry... bit thirsty" George, spoke, "there' some lemonade in the fridge" Lee, spoke, "Oh, I'll go get some, excuse me" George then left the room, "his fucking crazy..." Zak, spoke, "God... what does dad see in him?" Lee, asked, "everything good here" Ringo, stepped into the room, "yeah... everything's fine" Lee, spoke, "ooh this lemonade is tasty, bub just loves it" George, spoke, "go along with it" Ringo, whispered to Zak and Lee, "I think our baby loves lemonade, Rings" George, smiled, "craving?" Ringo, asked, "well, kind off, I noticed that this baby loves things that are cold" George, replied, "that, or he is only pretending to have cravings" Lee, whispered to Zak, "Lee, speaking of things that are cold, why don't you get us some water" Ringo, asked, "on it" Lee, replied, "Zak, the cheese and salad sandwiches, could you attend to that?" Ringo, asked, Zak nodded and left the room. "You look lovely, today" Ringo, spoke, "oh, thank you... same goes for you" George, spoke, "Is everything okay between you and the kids?" Ringo, asked, "oh yes, they have been very kind to me" George, replied, "well the sandwiches are ready" Zak, spoke, "oh sandwiches... my favorite" George, spoke, happily, Lee came out with a jug of cold water and ice cubes, filling each cup up, soon they settled into lunch, George was somewhat overly excited by the food, "he eats like a pig" Zak, whispered to Lee, "kids, what why are whispering at the table? you know that's rude" Ringo, spoke, "sorry dad..." there was one sandwich left that Lee was eyeing off but so was George, reaching out Lee thought she had it but George took the sandwich first, "ugh..." Lee rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry Lee..." George, spoke, "don't worry about it" Lee, spoke, "I can make you a sandwich, if you want" George, spoke, "no..." Lee, spoke, "are you sure?... it will be no trouble" George, spoke, "I don't want your bloody sandwich" Lee, spoke, "Lee... don't be so bad mannered... George was only being nice" Ringo, spoke, "sorry, I meant, thank you but no thank you, I don't want one" Lee, spoke, things at the table when quiet as they finished what remained off their lunch, George finished slipping his water, he then took the ice cube out of the cup, placed it in his month and proceeded to eat it, earning a few gasps from Ringo, Lee and Zak, "sorry, but bub really does like things that are cold" George, spoke, Lee and Zak just looked at each other before looking back at George, a phone then rang off, "oh it's mine, I better answer this" Ringo left the room, "George, there's a cake in the fridge, maybe you can cut each of us a slice" Lee, spoke, "oh a cake... hear that precious, your getting spoil today ain't you... yes baby you are" George rubbed his stomach before going into the kitchen, "Barbara is right, there is nothing there, he is rubbing and talking to nothing" Zak, spoke, "I can't take much more of this, I can't wait for him to go home" Lee, spoke, "look kids, here's the cake" George came out with the trap, placing it on the kitchen bench, he proceeded to cut four slices, "here you go, Zak" "thank you, George" "and for you, Lee" "thanks... uh George can you cut me another piece, I rather like it" Lee, spoke, "of cause" George, replied, "sorry everyone, there will be no more phone calls for the rest of the day, I promise" Ringo, spoke, "here you go, Ringo" "kids, you shouldn't let George do all this alone, he is with child after all" Ringo, spoke, "oh it's no problem, I don't mind" George turned and proceeded to finally cut himself a slice, he looked around the bench when he noticed an opened magazine with an article about miscarriages, George's breathing got intense, the conversation Ringo was having with Lee and Zak, George couldn't hear it as he had past painful memories of losing his babies, "stop... go away..." George finished cutting his slice and put it on his plate, he couldn't stop staring at the magazine, his hands started to shake and then he dropped the plate to the ground, smashing it. "George, are you okay?" Ringo, asked, "oh... my... God... that plate, my mother brought me that" Lee, spoke, "Georgie..." Ringo kneel down and picked up pieces of the plate, "this was very important to our family" Ringo, spoke, "I'm so sorry... so very sorry" George, spoke, "it wasn't just a plate either" Zak, spoke, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" George, spoke, "you broke the plate, just like you broke our family apart" Lee, spoke, "Lee, that has nothing to do with anything" Ringo, spoke, "I'm so sorry, I can get it fixed, I promise" George, spoke, "don't bother" Lee, spoke, "I know what it's like to lose something important" George, spoke, "you don't know shit, about losing anything and just so you know, those ten babies will never be my siblings" Lee, spoke, "sweetheart, don't say that, you don't mean that" Ringo, spoke, "their not even real, dad... he is so jealous of mum and Barbara that he had to create this creepy fantasy" Lee, spoke, "Lee, there's a lot you don't understand" George, spoke, "I understand, perfectly" Lee, spoke, "I can see, I'm not wanted here... Ringo could you drive me, home" George, spoke.

The drive to Friar Park had been very quiet as George looked out the window the whole trip, Ringo wasn't upset with George, it was just an accident, Ringo was upset with himself, he knew the lunch wasn't a good idea, but he just wanted to give George an perfect idea as to how he would treat him if this pregnancy was real. Pulling up at George's home, Ringo waited for George to turn over and look at him, "George... please look at me... Harrison... look over here" "I'm sorry... so sorry... I made a mess of today" George, spoke, "I'm not mad at you, Georgie, it's just a plate" "but it's special" George, spoke, "yes, but it's an object George, it can be fixed, but your broken heart from losing your babies can't be fixed, that's the difference, Lee just overreacted that's all" "She doesn't like me, does she?" George, asked, "she has no reason to hate you and she doesn't hate you, what happened today was on me, okay, my fault" Ringo, spoke, "I had a moment... I had a flashback to the times I had miscarried" George, spoke, "why? what triggered that?" Ringo, asked, "there was an magazine on the bench, it was open to an article that was about miscarriages, it really upset me" George, replied, "oh... God..." Ringo, spoke, "I know that you and me both have our own lives and families and I know you can't always see me, that's what those phone calls were about" George, spoke, "well yes, phone calls from the studio and... look we take things one day at a time, I'll call you just to see how you are, like I have been doing for the past six years" Ringo, spoke, "and the baby too" George, spoke, "yes... yes and the baby" Ringo, spoke, they exchange an look, "but for now, we was behind today's mess... that magazine wasn't just there, someone put it there on purpose knowing it would upset you" Ringo, spoke, "I think I know, who had done it" George, spoke, "who?..." Ringo, asked, "Barbara, I'm sure of it" George, replied, "I'm going to have a talk to her and I'm going to make her come here and apologized to you" Ringo, spoke, "thank you" George held Ringo's hand, "I better get going" George opened the door and Ringo helped to get him out of the car, "Ringo, would you like to touch my stomach?" George, smiled, Ringo nodded and reached his hand but before he could touch George's stomach, he stopped, "sorry George... I don't know why, but I can't touch the bump, not yet anyway" Ringo couldn't bring himself to do it, not that it was awkward, just that it was hard to pretend.

That evening, Ringo sat in the kitchen, waiting for Barbara to come home, "oh hello, darling" Barbara greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek, "how was your day?" Barbara, asked, "lunch was good, yeah that was the only good thing about today... George when home in tears" Ringo, replied, "why?..." Barbara, asked, "he dropped an plate on the ground and it smashed" Ringo, replied, "that's hardly anything to get upset about" Barbara, spoke, "well it was an very important plate to the family, Lee made that very clear to George" Ringo, spoke, "well it's what George gets for being so careless" Barbara, spoke, "He wouldn't off dropped that plate, he saw something before that made him upset and you know what that is" Ringo, spoke, "why are you looking at me like I did something wrong?" Barbara, asked, "because you did do something wrong" Ringo, replied, "look can you please just tell me what I did?... instead of making me feel uneasy" Barbara, spoke, she knew Ringo was on to her.

"I won't have you upset, George"


	20. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara begs for forgiveness.

Olivia awoke to strange noises from downstairs, she turned over and noticed George wasn't in bed, so it was obvious that it was him downstairs. Walking down the stairs, Olivia listened to where the sounds could be coming from, the sounds led her to the kitchen. George was sitting down on the floor, with a tub of ice cream on his lap, eating it joyfully, George's shirt was also strained due to the ice cream falling on it, his stomach was exposed too and Olivia could see the weight gain around his stomach. "Do you want some?" George, asked, "it's 2 in the morning" Olivia, replied, "so?..." "so... so why are you sitting here, on the floor eating ice cream?" Olivia, asked, "I'm hungry" George, replied, "I understand you love food but you don't eat not at this time" Olivia, spoke, "can't help myself" George, spoke, "no I don't think you can at all, also that's Dhani's ice cream... did you not noticed that I wrote his name?" Olivia, asked, George looked at the tub, noticing that Dhani was clearly written on the tub, "oh shit..." "come on, let's go back to bed, alright" Olivia, spoke, George nodded and followed her.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and yawned, she couldn't help but wake up early and when she did, memories would come back, especially the ones where George believed he was pregnant. That memory of their holiday, where George had a habit of eating ice cream in the morning would have to be one of the funniest, not really that funny for Dhani, who was disappointed that his dad had gone though tubs of ice cream. Now, she knows that there much more to it then that, the past six years had not be easy, finding out that George had suffered from Pseudocyesis changed a lot of things, making everything just a bit more complicated. Olivia had often referred to George's shenanigans with women and in this case, Ringo as hiccups and that's how she would always see them but with George suffering Pseudocyesis it gave Olivia a sense of empathy, it was a betrayal but at the same time George had a problem and it was sad that he only slept with Ringo so he could get pregnant, as if to fulfilled an fantasy he once had, something he could never have, let he was convinced otherwise. 

George slowly awoke, his eyes meeting his wife, "good morning, sweetheart, are you hungry?" Olivia, asked, "a little..." George, replied, "yeah, what would you like?" Olivia, asked, "anything, that isn't hot" George, replied, "okay then, well... come down when your ready" Olivia, spoke.

The many scents of breakfast filled the kitchen, as Dhani made himself some toast, "what are you making for dad?" "something that won't give him a stomach ache" Olivia, replied, "oh, your trying to get him to eat less ice cream" Dhani, spoke, "well his being very hard to reason with, lately" Olivia, spoke, "he has cravings, is he even supposed to get those?" Dhani, asked, "no, not at all, I mean if he was pregnant, it would be normal, but this shouldn't be happening" Olivia, spoke, "I have had a thought about it, maybe a part of dad knows it's all shit that he isn't... well... carrying an child so he is pretending he has cravings to prove a point out of desperation" Dhani, spoke, "you could be right" Olivia, spoke. Just then, George came down the stairs, "morning son" "morning dad" "allow me" Dhani pulled out the chair for George, "oh that's very sweet but you don't need too" George, spoke, "well you are pregnant... you need to be careful" Dhani, spoke, "but it's only, early days" George sat on the chair, "here's your breakfast" Olivia, placed a bowl onto the table, George looked at his breakfast, it wasn't what he was expecting, it was a fruit salad, "no ice cream?" George raised an eyebrow, "well ice cream would be nice, but I don't want you to eat too much of it, you know you get stomach aches" Olivia, spoke, "but my baby..." "your baby needs a variety of food, George, fruit is very important for a baby's development" George gave Olivia, a rather disapproving look, "tell you what, if you eat breakfast, you can have a bowl of ice cream, later" Olivia, spoke, "okay I promise" George, spoke, Olivia smiled and left the room. "son, what are you eating?" "toast and jam" Dhani, replied, "please can we swap?" George, asked, "what?... pissed off, dad" "oh come on now, I'll do something for you" George, spoke, "yeah and what will that be?" Dhani, asked, "I don't know yet, but I'll think of something" George, replied, "okay then no... also I think mother was lying when she said that you will get a bowl of ice cream, there's only one tub left and it's mine" George got out of his chair, when over to the fridge and took the tub out, "what does that say, son?" "your name" Dhani, replied, "exactly that's because it's my ice cream" George, spoke, "it may have your name written on it, but I can still have it" Dhani, spoke, "the reason you put names on things, so no one else can take them" George, spoke, "that's funny, coming from you, that didn't stop you from my eating my ice cream, when I was 7" Dhani, spoke, "fine then, at least I have plenty of custard, bub needs it, since they have a bit of a sweet tooth" 

"George, look who's here" Olivia walked in with Ringo and Barbara, the first thought George had how dare she showed her face, George knew that she was the reason he had that meltdown. "Barbara has something, she wants to tell you" "sure, sit down then" Barbara sat at the table, "I left that magazine opened on purpose, I don't know why I did it but it was stupid and cold of me..." Barbara looked up at her husband, "go on" Ringo, spoke, "I haven't shown you much empathy... if anything at all... I have been very selfish... thinking my pain is more important then yours... I have laughed and mocked you..." Barbara, spoke, "wow, you do have a heart after all" George, spoke, "oh enough... just let me continue... I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you" Barbara, spoke, Dhani was putting aside the breakfast dishes, he had an idea, one that was funny but sure to get him into trouble, "I'm sorry... so sorry... please forgive me" Barbara, begged for George's forgiveness, Dhani stood behind her, looking down at the custard in his hand, George noticed what Dhani was thinking and he winked at his idea in approval, "you will do anything for me..." George, spoke, "yes anything, please you name it, I'll do it" Barbara, spoke, "you have a lot to work on it, you know that..." George, spoke, "I'm willing to do whatever" Barbara, spoke, "you have accused me of being an whore, you have said that an baby by Ringo and I would be ugly" George, spoke, "I know, and that was wrong" Barbara, spoke, George was taking a lot of pleasure watching Barbara plead for forgiveness, all the while sharing the same idea as Dhani for the sweetest revenge, "your willing to do anything for my forgiveness?" George, asked, "yes I will prove that I'm worthy of being forgiven" Barbara, spoke, "anything..." George, spoke, "of cause" Barbara, spoke, "alright, son" Dhani then tipped the custard over Barbara's head, the custard covering her hair, face and chest, "OH... GOD... MAKE IT STOP..." Barbara, yelled, "keep going Dhani" George watched on with a big smile upon his face, "all right, that is enough, now" George, spoke, "Dhani... you little brat" Barbara, spoke, "something is missing" George pulled an cherry out of his breakfast, walking towards Barbara, he placed it on top of her head, "bon appetit bitch" George, spoke, "you bastard..." Barbara, spoke. Ringo and Olivia then entered the room to see Barbara covered in custard, while George and Dhani are laughing like mad, "Barbara, sweetheart..." Ringo ran towards her, "this brat..." Barbara gestured at Dhani, "you didn't do that... did you?" Olivia, asked, "sorry mum but it had to happened" Dhani, spoke, "and I'm proud of you, son" George, spoke, "well I don't think this is the right way to behave but after everything, I think Barbara got her just desserts" Olivia, spoke, "Ringo, are you going to just stand there like an idiot or tell them off" Barbara, spoke, "darling, I'll have a word with them, but right now, I'm worried for you, sweetheart, I can't see your eyes" "I just had my hair done, an facial and my nails painted and now... LOOK AT ME..." Barbara, cried, George and Dhani continued to laugh at Barbara's misfortune, "laugh, why don't you?... I'll get you two later" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, why don't you go upstairs and I'll get the bath ready" Olivia, spoke, "NO... I want to get as far away from this place as possible but I won't leave, until you tell George and Dhani off" Barbara, spoke, "I can't do that, you know I have a soft spot for them" Ringo, spoke, "are you kidding me... fine then, think of it like this, who would rather kiss... me or George?..." Barbara, asked, Ringo swallowed nervously at that question, "Geo... I mean you and only you, my love" Ringo, replied and Barbara slapped him, before storming out of the home.

Barbara walked angrily towards the car, until she slipped over and felt into a puddle of mud, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Barbara yelled, then a dog rushed over and started to lick the custard of her, "get it off me... get it off me" Barbara, cried, Ringo, George, Olivia and Dhani stood by the door, "Georgie... please get the dog to stop" "one moment... just let me enjoy myself" George, spoke, "dad, I think we need she has learnt her lesson" "alright then... sit down" George, spoke and the dog did just that, "Barbara, you okay?" Ringo, asked, "I just want to go out" Barbara, replied, "the only place you will be going is home" Ringo couldn't quite handle the smell coming off Barbara, "and a nice hot bath, will do you well" Ringo, spoke as he helped her into the car, "Dhani, why did you have to do that?" Ringo, asked, "she has been quite rude to dad, I guess I had enough" Dhani, replied, "I should be mad at you, but I'm not... she does need to learn to show more empathy... maybe not in this way" Ringo, laughed, "Richard, thank you" George, spoke, "I only did what needed to be done, Barbara did something wrong and I made sure that she apologize to you" Ringo, spoke, "RINGO... are we going or what?" Barbara, asked, "give me a moment, darling" Ringo, replied, Olivia and Dhani walked back into inside, "well I better get going" Ringo, spoke, "wait..." George grabbed Ringo by the arm, looking into Ringo's bright blue eyes, George leaned in and kissed Ringo on the cheek, Ringo felt his cheeks go red, he couldn't help but blush whenever George would kiss him like that.


	21. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is attentive to George's every need.

Olivia just had to roll her eyes, what was George doing?... she didn't mind having to rub his swollen feet and massage his sore back, but these cravings were stupid to say the least, he wasn't pregnant so he wouldn't have cravings. But she was concerned for George, his health was at a fragile state and having these brief moments of over eating couldn't be healthy, the one thing Olivia noticed was that George had a sweet tooth when the cravings started, then he started to eat bread, which he had plain, but now, he was combining both ice cream and bread, an ice cream sandwich is what George liked to call it.

Ringo had arrived, knocking on the door, Olivia allowed him in, "is George okay?" Ringo, asked, "well that depends, you know he struggles to eat but right now he can't stop" Olivia, spoke, "are you saying that he has cravings" Ringo had a moment where he had to laugh at how silly it sounded, "no, really it's not a laughing matter, George literally has cravings" Olivia, spoke, "how long has these cravings been going on?" Ringo, asked, "it started in the second month, at first I thought, it was good that he was eating but now not so much" Olivia, spoke, "but he is obviously not pregnant, he shouldn't be getting cravings" Ringo, spoke, "well Dhani said something, he thinks that the cravings are George's desperate attempt to prove his pregnant, when deep down he knows he isn't" Olivia, spoke, "oh, no..." a sympathetic look came across Ringo's face, "I know that look, I feel I have been doing that look for the past six years" Olivia, spoke, "I see why you have called me over" Ringo, spoke.

"George..." "Ringo, I didn't realized that you were coming over" George took a spoonful of ice cream and placed it neatly between two slices of bread, "would you like an ice cream sandwich?" George, asked, "uh... no thanks... I'm good" Ringo had to shake his head, what George was doing indeed seemed desperate, "George, it's good to see you eating" "well bub has a sweet tooth and seems to like bread, so why not combine the two" George, spoke, "look... like I said it's good to see you eating, but maybe not like this" Ringo, spoke, "but it's cravings, I can't help myself" George, spoke, "but sometimes you shouldn't always listen to them... yeah... that's why you get sick and we don't want you to feel any weaker then you do" Ringo, spoke, "my cravings are not making me sick" George, spoke, "your wife tells me otherwise, you have moments of over eating..." Ringo, spoke, George gave Ringo a frown, "hey don't give me that look, in fact I remember when you were pregnant with Christine, you had cravings for chocolate" Ringo, spoke, "yes and I couldn't eat too much of it and was unwell" George, spoke, "yeah, see I didn't know back then but now I do and I'm showing my concern for you... and the baby" Ringo, spoke, "but Ringo I'm not eating for myself, I have two mouths to feed now... and I had lost my desire to eat, but now our little one has given me a simple joy back" Ringo and Olivia exchange an look, they knew this wasn't going anyway, "it's wonderful that the baby has given you that and we would prefer to eat then not eat at all, just be mindful of how much your eating" Ringo, spoke, "thank you, for caring so much about me" George looked down at his bump, "and our angel" Ringo, smiled and got up to speak with Olivia again, "I'm sorry, I wasn't much of a help" Ringo, spoke, "no don't say that, I think you just coming over has made him happy. He misses you and wishes you would come over more often" Olivia, spoke, "I know, I feel bad because well... I don't want him to think that I don't care or don't like the idea of having a baby, that's far from the truth" Ringo, spoke, "well maybe, you showing concern for him, might stop him from the over eating" Olivia, spoke, "take care" Ringo then left.

That evening, Olivia brought out her calendar marking down another day of George's pregnancy, she smiled, feeling pleased with how far George had come along, he still had symptoms and still believed he was carrying an child. George was close to reaching the 4 month mark and once he did, it meant that the possibility of a miscarriage was a lot less, but reaching the fourth month was a week away and that left Olivia anxious that maybe his symptoms would disappear or he would feel that pain which would lead him to believe he has miscarried. Olivia didn't want to think of that, their thoughts needed to stay positive, George was fast asleep, putting her calendar down, she lifted George's shirt up, the bump was still small... too small for someone who would be close to 4 months along, it made her quite sad.

George, Olivia and Dhani sat down watching TV and eating popcorn, George who still had cravings for bread, decided that a popcorn sandwich would be nice, Olivia exchanged an look of concern with her son, George was doing it again, faking his cravings. Soon Winston their yokie entered the room, "make sure he gets double the treats" George, spoke, "for what?" Olivia, asked, "for helping Dhani and I embarrass Barbara" George, replied, "oh..." Olivia rolled her eyes, "that was still no way to handle the situation" Olivia, spoke, "oh come on, mum, for how Barbara treats dad, she totally deserved" "hey, you remembered when you were a kid and we put spiders in Barbara's handbag, now that was funny" George, spoke, "and even back then, Ringo couldn't get mad at us" Dhani, spoke, "well, I can still ground you, even though your an adult now" Olivia, spoke, "hey, I will have the last say as to whether he gets grounded and in my opinion, Dhani doesn't deserve to be grounded" George, spoke, "well, I could let you two get away with it, I mean it was quite funny" Olivia, spoke, George placed his feet on Olivia's lap, "rub my feet" George, spoke, Olivia smiled and began to rub his swollen feet.

A week had passed and Olivia must off lost track of the time, but she gasped when she noticed the date, George had made it to 4 months. "George, wake up... wake up" George slowly opened his eyes, "yeah..." "sweetheart, you have reached 4 months now, do you know what that means?" Olivia, asked, "I'm not sure, Liv?" "I have been marking down the days and weeks and by the fourth month, you can no longer miscarry" Olivia, spoke, "I can't... can't... baby stays?" George, spoke, still sounding half asleep, "yes, George, you have made to your third month, your chances of miscarriage are low now, you won't miscarry" "baby is going to live" George smiled, looking more awake and aware, he was quick to get out of bed, "dance with me, Liv" George took his wife's hand and proceeded to dance around the room, "careful George, I understand your happy, just be watch your movement" "I'm so sorry, I'm just so excited, I thought..." George sat down on the bed, "you okay?" Olivia, asked, "I thought I wasn't going to make sure it" George, replied, Olivia placed her hand in his hand, "you did and you should be proud of yourself, despite everything that is happening, we have something to smile about" Olivia, spoke, "I can't wait to tell Ringo" George, smiled.

Dhani and Ringo sat down in the kitchen, waiting for George to come down, "Ringo, can I have a word with you?" George, asked, "yeah, sure..." Ringo, replied, George held his hand and they proceeded to walk out to the garden, "is everything, okay?" Ringo, asked, "more then okay..." George span around happily, "Olivia has been marking down the days and weeks of this pregnancy and well I'm already in the fourth month... which means my chances of miscarriage are very low" George smiled, "you can't miscarried now?" Ringo, asked, "no... no I can't" George, replied, "this is fantastic, Georgie" Ringo wrapped his arms around George, "I'm so happy" Ringo, whispered, "I thought I wasn't going to make it, I thought I was going to miscarried" George, spoke, resting his head against Ringo's shoulder, "oh Ringo, our little one is okay, I'm so happy" Ringo rubbed George's back in a comforting manner.

The two proceeded to make their way back to the home, however before they reached the door, George when pale, "oh... God..." "Georgie..." "nothing it's fine" George, replied, Dhani stepped outside, "dad, you okay?" "I think I have morning sickness... yep... I'm going to be sick" George was sick in a nearby flower pot, luckily it was an empty pot, "Georgie..." Ringo caress George's cheek, "oh, your so pale and..." Ringo could feel that George was shaking, "and you got chills... Dhani get your father a blanket" Ringo, spoke, Dhani nodded and headed back inside. "Come on, sweetheart, sit down" Ringo guided George to a seat, Dhani came out with a blanket and wrapped it around his dad, "thank you, son" Ringo wrapped his arms around George, "that's the one thing, I don't like about being pregnant... sorry if you feel disgusted by me" George, spoke, "oh, Georgie, I'm not disgusted by that, it's an unpleasant symptom but I'm so glad you have made it to 4 months, I'm beyond thrilled" "I feel my bump should be bigger" George, spoke, "oh, well... every bump is different, yours is small and cute and beautiful" Ringo placed a hand gently on the bump, "that's the first time, you have touched my stomach like that" George, spoke, "I'm just happy, now why don't you get some sleep, you will feel better in another hour" Ringo, spoke, "but you weren't been here by then" George, spoke, "I know, I'll call you later on, just to see how you are doing" Ringo, spoke, George smiled, resting his head on Ringo's chest and slowly falling asleep, Olivia came out, "His very pale" Olivia, spoke, "he just had morning sickness" Ringo, spoke, "poor thing, yes he tends to get morning sickness, in past he had it, of cause back then, I thought it was nerves but now..." Olivia, spoke, "thank you, Olivia for everything, your support throughout the years, your empathy, it means a lot, I still wished we knew earlier, we could off gotten George the help he needed" "I know, I have always felt the same, it's cruel what has happened but I can't help but think it's beautiful... I mean he believes there's a baby growing inside of him... it's just so sad" Olivia, spoke.

An hour had passed and when George woke up, Ringo was long gone, but that was to be expected, he did feel a lot better then he did earlier and he was still so happy that everything was going to be okay, that his angel was here to stay.


	22. Our Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Ringo give their unborn child an name.

George slowly opened his eyes, he heard the small cries of a baby from close by, he looked over at the door of his room and to his suprise saw a nurse holding a newborn baby. George watched on as the nurse slowly walked to his bed, placing the newborn carefully in George's arms, he looked down and was greeted by bright blue eyes much like Ringo's eyes, "congratulations Mr. Harrison, it's a girl" tears filled George's eyes, he was simply memorized by the little girl's beauty, running his fingers though her thick dark brown hair, "hello my precious little angel" George smiled, Ringo had came into the room, as if he was running for his life, he had received word from the maternity ward that George had just given birth to their child. "Georgie... I came as soon I could..." Ringo greeted George with a kiss, "Look at our baby" George smiled, "hello sweetheart, we're your daddies" Ringo, spoke, the two parents look down affectionately at their daughter, before looking at each other with pride their eyes, they leaned in and shared an kiss.

"Dad, hello are you with us?" Dhani awoke George from his fantasy, "yeah... what I'm here" George, spoke, "you okay?" Dhani, asked, "yeah" George, replied, "are you sure?... because you have been staring at that wall for 10 minutes now" Dhani, spoke, "I'm in a bit of pain... my back" George, spoke, "Oh I see, I'll go get a nurse" Dhani, spoke, "Thank you, son" Dhani smiled and left the room. George wasn't making an excuse, he really did have a sore back, he was 5 months pregnant, his bump still remained small but he was so skinny and the only weight he felt he had was on his stomach, which put a huge strain on the rest of his body.

Dhani had requested that a nurse bring in an hot water bottle for George, "Dad he gets really bad back pain, these last few weeks" "you know Dhani, your not really what I thought" Barbara, spoke, "excuse me" Dhani, spoke, "I'm saying that I always thought you were a bit of a brat but these couple of weeks, the way you have been looking after that crazy father of yours, I'm quite impressed" Barbara, spoke, "well... thanks but please don't call my father crazy" "I know you love your father but please don't end up like him... I certainty don't want you to end up a homewreaker like your father" Dhani rolled his eyes, not liking how fake Barbara is being, "why that look?" Barbara, asked, "because I don't like the way you speak of him, so judgemental and lack of empathy" Dhani, replied, "don't waste your life like your father did, chasing an married man, yes it doesn't matter if George has problems, he still try to wreck the home I made with my husband" Barbara, spoke, "my dad isn't perfect he has made mistakes, just like you have, but he has a warmth and that is something Ringo adores, I think it's not about what my father has done, it's your uneasiness that Ringo has always had an affection for my father" Dhani, spoke, "excuse me, your hot water bottle" "Thank you" Dhani, spoke, taking the bottle out of the nurse's hands, "well Barbara, thank you for reminding me about my father's faults but I still love him and I love my siblings" 

When they arrived home that evening, George seemed to off recovered from his sore back, setting into dinner and a movie, an tired Olivia when to bed. Dhani decided to stay up with George, "do you need any help?" George, asked, looking over at Dhani's college work, "no it's fine dad... need a glass of water, though" George proceeded to get out of his chair, walking over to the kitchen and picking up a glass, pouring some water into it, "here you go, Dhani... ooh" George was quick to put the glass down and touched his lower back, feeling the unpleasant shape pain again, "are you okay?" Dhani, asked, "not really... daddy is feeling like crap again" George leaned against the table, "don't worry, I'll be okay... I'm getting used to this..." George, spoke, "a hot water bottle then" Dhani, spoke, "no, I can cope without one" George placed his hands on his stomach, "I feel like my body is struggling to carry this baby..." George, spoke, "well your carrying the most weight on your stomach" Dhani, spoke, "I'm going to lay down on the couch for a bit" George placed one pillow underneath his back and the other behind his head, placing his hands in a protective manner over his stomach, he closed his eyes and allowed his memories to come back to him.

Ringo laid on top of George, his dick buried deep within George, sharing sloppy kisses between hard thrusts, there was something different about George's body that Ringo really seemed to off appreciate. George had gained some weight, especially around his stomach, some adorable tummy weight and he looked like he had tiny man boobs. Ringo teased the nipples, he didn't need to make them hard as they were already hard, Ringo wrapped his lips around the nipple and proceeded to suck. George moaned in a delightful manner, it felt so truly satisfying, Ringo sucking his tender nipples, Ringo was running his fingers though George's hair, messing up George's perm and sending pleasure all though out the younger man's body. When Ringo was done with the nipples, he proceeded to caress and leave soft kisses along George's chest and stomach, when Ringo started to kiss the stomach, George smiled, this was special having an intimate moment like this. Ringo did not know that George was pregnant with their child, the baby George had called Hazel but he will know in time.

George brought himself back to the present time, that memory of carrying Hazel in 1979, George wanted so badly to share an moment like this again with Ringo, especially now. But it can only stay as a memory, still he could hope that Ringo will show some affection towards him. It wasn't about having sex, George didn't care for that anymore but he wanted so badly for Ringo to touch and play with his nipples, to leave kisses on his stomach, just once he wanted to experience that feeling again.

A week had passed and Ringo had came over for the first time in awhile, they catch up over a cup of tea and did some gardening. George sat out with Ringo in the garden, enjoying the warm sun, "Ringo, I don't know if you have been thinking about this but I'm in my fifth month now and I would really like to give our baby a name" "well... I have been thinking about a name too" Ringo moved closer towards George, "I'm thinking we should name the baby after a place we have been too" George, spoke, "well, we have been to many different places, but it's up to you, I don't mind, I'm happy with whatever you choose" Ringo, spoke, George placed his hand in Ringo's hand, "Liverpool" George, smiled, "Liverpool..." Ringo, spoke, George rested his head on Ringo's shoulder, "baby Liverpool... it's perfect" Ringo, spoke, "really" George, spoke, "it's profound and it's important way for us to remember our younger years... it's beauitful" Ringo, spoke, wrapping an arm around George, "baby Liverpool... the baby of George and Ringo and the most beauitiful baby in Liverpool" Ringo, spoke, George smiled at Ringo's words, "Thank you for liking it, I just wanted to give our child a name" George, spoke, Ringo kissed George on the forehead, staying with George until he felt asleep, if this baby was real, Ringo would be a lot more happier, it was moments like this when it got hard to go along with George's fantasy.

That evening George closed his eyes and when to sleep, he dreamt of being younger and healthier again, with a baby placed on his lap. George smiled as the baby wrapped it's tiny lips around his nipple and began to drink milk, caressing the baby's cheek and admiring just how beauitiful his and Ringo's baby truly was.


	23. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George slowly starts to fade away.

George was in the seventh month of his pregnancy, it should be a happy time for him, but it wasn't when he knew just how heartbroken his family and friends, only a few weeks left until George would have his final cancer treatments, he didn't have much time left. Though George couldn't handle being around large crowds, his family had been organizing various gatherings, George's friends needed to see him at home, where he was his most comfortable, not in a hospital bed. Drinks were poured for everyone, except for George who stuck to his water, not only because he felt he was losing his sense of taste but it was good for the baby, George had drank and smoked for most of his life and sometimes he wondered if these two habits were what caused him to miscarry, but he couldn't think of any of that, not again.

"Ringo and I decided to name our baby, Liverpool" George was wanting to talk about the baby, though it seem his family and friends were having separate conversations between them, it didn't surprise him, his family and friends never wanted to talk about the baby at all, only Olivia, Ringo and Dhani seem interested and Barbara was only interested in the baby, when it came to insulting George or going on a long speech on how George is plotting to steal her husband. "yes, George, was that about the baby?" Jeff, asked, "an name... Ringo and I have finally come up with an name for bub" George, spoke, "yes... yes we did, Liverpool is the name" Ringo, spoke, "that's very nice, but I am disappointed that you didn't go with Tom" the joke from Tom earning an laugh from everyone in the room. "I'm just so happy" George rubbed his bump, proudly, "yes, so happy about carrying a married man's baby, you are sending a great message to Dhani" the mood suddenly changed, George got out of his chair and ran to his head, "you just can't help yourself, can you?" Ringo, asked, "nope" Barbara filled her glass with more wine.

"Georgie..." Ringo step into George's room, noticing George sitting on the edge of his bed, "maybe she's right, about me... I mean, you were either married or we were both married, when we conceived our babies, it's adultery" George, spoke, "don't say that, don't think bad about our babies" Ringo, spoke, "but it's the truth, no matter how much I try and sugarcoat it, doesn't change anything. I'm only human and I have made mistakes, but our babies weren't a mistake" George, spoke, "that's how I see it, too" Ringo sat next to George, "I am worried about what Dhani thinks of me, is he embarrassed by me?" George, asked, "Olivia and I have talked to Dhani, he isn't embarrassed by you, quite the opposite, his proud of you for telling us about the pain you have hid, he loves you and his siblings... but the cancer has been hard on him, you are not only his father but his role model too, he wants you to stay just like we all do" Ringo, replied, "even Barbara wants me to stay" George, spoke, "as much as you two don't get hang along, she would be lost without you" Ringo, spoke, "indeed, she would be lost without our cat fights, me headbutting her after she slaps me" they both laughed. "Ringo, that night... when we created this little one... the affection you showed me, you taught me how to love myself again... but I have been missing your affection and I don't mean in a sexual way, just your touches" Ringo gave George an look of understanding, as if to say he has been feeling the same, missing George's affection for him, "I can't stop thinking about that you sucked my nipples and kissed my stomach" George blushed a bright red, "I... I... uh... I..." "Georgie, I want to do that for you too" Ringo helped George to remove his shirt, finally revealing George's chest, Ringo had not seen George's bare bump, George was 7 months along, but he looked like he could be 4 months pregnant, realistically his bump was too small for how far along he had came. It wasn't even a bump, George's family had just called it a bump for George's sake but really it was just a swollen stomach, or as Barbara called it a beach ball, it was very much, how Olivia described it, George looking somewhat bloated and gaining man boobs, yet George believed he had a bump and was growing breasts, no words could describe, how tragic it all really was. "Rings, is everything?" noticing Ringo seem lost in thought, "sorry, maybe lay on your back darling, get comfortable" Ringo, replied, though George's nips were hard and tender, Ringo still teased them, "you know Georgie, I read that if a mate sucks it's pregnant mate's nipples, it help to produce milk" Ringo then wrapped his lips around an nipple and began to suck, "oh, Richie" George placed a hand on the back of Ringo's head, Ringo's hands got curious and traveled around George's body, caressing George's stomach, hips and thighs, "such lovely breasts you have, Georgie" Ringo moved his hands all over George's man boobs, "I do" George blushed, "yeah..." Ringo proceeded to work his tongue around the second nipple, "oh... God... feels so good" George moaned at the blissful feeling of his hard nipples, slowly getting soft, when Ringo was finished, he got on top of George and with big hands, caress and rubbed George's belly, leaning down and placing a kiss on the belly, "you look beautiful like this... pregnant with our baby... I couldn't be anymore in love with you then I am now" George was at lost for words, he wasn't expecting Ringo to ever be this affectionate with him and telling confessing his love was everything.

It was November and George had been undergoing some of his final treatments, there was a feeling of hopelessness in the air, knowing that they were losing George but they all promised to make George's last few weeks happy and filled with love. George laid in bed, surrounded by family and friends, little did George know that Ringo had arranged for something special. A young female nurse came into the room with a baby in her arms, "what's happening?" George, asked, "Georgie, this is Susan and this is her son" Ringo gently took the baby out of her hands, "thank you" he whispered to her, "Ringo, what are you doing?" George, asked, Ringo didn't say anything in response, but he did noticed that George seemed nervous, "Ringo, please don't give him to me, he might cry if he sees me" George, spoke, Ringo and Olivia exchanged an look, this behavior was familiar to the time, Dhani was a baby and George was often worried about holding him, fearing Dhani would cry or he would drop him, "relax, George, look at him, I think he likes you" Ringo gently placed the baby in George's hands, the baby looked around the room before looking up at George, the baby cooed and touched George's chin with a tiny index finger, "his very beautiful, what's his name?" George, asked, "his name is George" the nurse, replied, "oh hello, my name is George too" Ringo, Olivia, Dhani, Barbara, Eric, Jeff and Tom looked on, smiling at the cute interaction, "you know, I have a beautiful son... Dhani and I have ten little babies... angels I call them, just like you" George caress George's cheek, "is this how you have always imagined it?" Ringo, asked, sitting next to George, "just like this, you sitting next to me, us looking down at our son or daughter, beaming with pride" George, replied, "my arm wrapped around you and our child, whispering in your ear, our baby is beautiful, I love you, George" "I love you too, Ringo" George smiled at Ringo before looking down at George, "in my dreams, it's just like this, you, me and bub" George, spoke, Ringo kissed George's cheek, "Ringo, please can you hold him?" Ringo nodded and held the baby in his arms, "hello little dude, now are you going to be a drummer or a guitarist?... my son" Ringo, spoke before giving the baby back to George, "I'll give you back to your mummy now, I love you" George kissed the baby's forehead, for a moment there, George forgot that the baby wasn't his, but it was nice to share a moment like that with Ringo, a moment he thought only existed in his head, "thank you, Ringo for doing that for me" "you needed to experienced that feeling, I hope it was everything you ever imagined" Ringo, spoke, "Richard, can I speak with you" "sure Liv, excuse me" Ringo and Olivia walked to the side of the room, "that was a very nice thing you did, back there, I don't think there was a dry eye in the room" Olivia, spoke, "well the nurses know about George having Pseudocyesis and I told them about the miscarriages, George believed he had, Susan had agreed to bring her baby along for George to meet" Ringo, spoke, "it is sad that George gets a bit uneasy about holding babies, I know with Dhani, there were times where George didn't want to hold him. At the time, I thought he was just nervous and so I encouraged George to be comfortable, I didn't know then, what I know now, after having all those miscarriages, George must be suffering from postpartum" Olivia, spoke, Ringo brought Olivia in for a hug, noticing that she was crying.

George's stomach was heavily swollen, the doctors had suggested that they could remove it, though they knew George would refused the treatment, "it's only too bad that George still is holding onto the belief that there is a baby growing in him, if only he knew..." Jeff, spoke, "that is there nothing in there, like the ten times, before" Barbara, spoke, Ringo didn't want to get involved in the conversation, it was too much. George was resting, peacefully in bed, Dhani sitting by his side, George was almost bald, Ringo knew that George losing his hair was very upsetting, George couldn't even stand to look at younger photos of himself, he would only cry and long to look like he once did, again.

Ringo pulled out a chair, sitting by George's bedside, taking George's hand into his own and kissing George's knuckles, "you okay?" Ringo, asked, "I'm a bit sad about my hair but it doesn't matter to me" George, replied, "Rings, they put dad in a maternity dress" Dhani, spoke, Ringo didn't notice at first but George was indeed wearing a maternity dress, "the clothing they put me in, was putting too much pressure on bub" George, spoke, "as long as your both comfortable" Ringo, spoke, "they said this is only fat and that they can remove it, but this is a baby... growing inside of me" George, spoke, "we believe you, okay" Ringo, spoke, "the cancer has spread to my heart, lungs, kidneys and brain, but there is this one part of my body that isn't poisoned and that's my baby... I'm going to sleep now" George, spoke, as George slowly fell asleep, Dhani broke down in tears and Ringo held him, comforting him, "I don't want dad to go" "I don't either, son, I can't live without him" Ringo, spoke, "I wish this pregnancy was real, I wish the sickness would just go away, so dad can stay and be with us" Dhani, spoke, "there is nothing fair about this" they cried for the rest of the afternoon.


	24. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George remembers one of his babies.

It was 1990 and it had been two years since George's last miscarriage, now here he was, pregnant again as he wanted. The truth is, he was getting old and did not know just how many chances he had left, after John, he had promise to never fall pregnant again, after seven miscarriages, George thought he would know by now. But he couldn't help myself, it was the feeling he loved, it was because he was in love with Ringo but never felt worthy of it, George felt as if he had failed Ringo with all the miscarriages, it made George feel feel undeserving of Ringo's love. Still, George would wake up everyday, rub his stomach and just know that their child is there, waiting for the day to come meet them, that morning George and Olivia settled into breakfast, before getting ready for the big day ahead. They had an important interview, discussing an charity that they were involved in, it was important and personal to the both of them, for George it was a promise made to the seven babies he had lost, he may not off been able to save them but he knew he could make a difference and help save others.

"honey is that true?... that you feel people see you as a object?" Olivia, asked, "well not everyone but most do, they see me for what I have and who I am, they love me one day and leave me the next" George, replied, "your friends love you... I love you..." Olivia, spoke, "I know you do, but I was really mainly just referring to the newspapers" George, spoke, "I really admire, what you are doing now, surely no one has anything bad to say about it" Olivia, spoke, "the charity... babies and children, they are all so important, they deserve to know that people care" George, spoke, "I had met an woman, she had a miscarriage..." Olivia, spoke, "an miscarriage" George, spoke, "yeah, she was one of the most determined people working for the charity, she has been given some time off, to grieve but it's so sad, that pain it must awful" Olivia, spoke, "Liv, you can't even begin to imagine" George, spoke, the tone of his voice sounded sad and Olivia, noticed it, "hey, you always get so upset when I bring up, the loss of a child, I'm sorry" Olivia, spoke, "please don't be sorry, it's just a sensitive subject for me" George, spoke, "why, though?" Olivia, asked, "I guess it's because... I couldn't imagine life without Dhani" George, replied, "I feel the same but even before Dhani came around, you would get so emotional about it... as if... you have gone though it, personally" George was about to say something until the phone rang and George was glad it did, Olivia when off to answer it, "now, what were we discussing again?" Olivia, asked, "we were..." George was trying to think of a lie, "we were talking about me, doing plumbing for the charity" George, spoke, "oh, I was only joking, unless you really want to" Olivia, spoke, "I can still do some plumbing... watch" George bend over and Olivia giggled when she saw George's butt crack, "what's so funny?" George, asked, "I see you have plumber's crack" she laughed, George was quick to put his pants, "oh... I didn't realized that was uh..." "let me see you for a moment..." Olivia, spoke, "what are you doing?" George, asked, "just stay still" Olivia lifted George's shirt, "oh..." she looked at George's stomach, "that's my chest and my stomach" George, joked, "don't be funny, I have noticed something about you" Olivia, spoke, George bit his bottom lip, feeling nervous, "your pants only fall down halfway down like that, if the weight around your stomach has changed" Olivia, spoke, "maybe I just need to wear pants that fit me" George, spoke, "well these pants are not your usual size, their two sizes bigger, you put weight on, around your tummy again" Olivia, spoke, "you don't like it?" George, asked, "no, I think it's very cute, your skinny lanky figure is lovely but you look good with some weight gain, even if it's just around here" Olivia rubbed his stomach, "please don't lose it" Olivia, spoke, "don't worry, this time, it's staying" George, spoke.

The evening of the charity dinner had arrived and George was thrilled to see Ringo was attending, bringing the elder man in for a embrace, "thank you for coming and supporting" George, spoke, "it's close to my heart" Ringo, spoke, "mine too, Richard" George wrapped his arms around Richard and hugged him again, it was nice being this close to the father of his baby, even if Ringo had no idea. The hug had lasted for quite some time, a little longer then expected and Ringo could see all the eyes of the other guests just watching two men embrace each other, "uh... Georgie... please let go of me, now" George opened his eyes to see Barbara had entered the room, "shit... she's here, tonight" he thought, before letting go off Ringo, "sorry, I'm just happy is all" George, spoke, "I like seeing you happy... I'm happy too" Ringo, spoke, things got a little awkward between the two, "uh... I'm just going to talk to some of the other guests, say hi to your wife, from me" George, spoke, "yeah, sure" Ringo, spoke.

As the night when on, George was continuously getting hit by an urge to go to the bathroom, George knew this was to be expected but the most annoying thing was feeling he needed to go, when he didn't at all, like his mind was playing tricks on his body. George was alone in the bathroom, and he couldn't resist not looking at his bump, lifting up his shirt it really did just seem like stomach fat but George knew it was going to grow and he could hardly wait for that day, hearing footsteps and Ringo's whistling, George quickly rolled his shirt down, "Georgie... I couldn't help but noticed, you have been visiting the bathroom a lot, are you okay?" "yeah... I'm fine... just sometimes... being in a crowded room..." George, replied, "I understand... well dinner is ready" Ringo, spoke, George smiled, quite liking the idea of dinner. Sitting down at the table, George had noticed the seating arrangement wasn't what he had in mind, George quite liked the idea of sitting in the middle of Olivia and Ringo, but instead he is sitting next to Barbara, still as soon as he saw dinner, he forgot all about that. George was quite pleased when he noticed that potatoes were part of the dinner, since he had potatoes cravings with the baby, he was quick to eat those but he wanted more, noticing the ones on Barbara's plate, he wondered if he could just take some without her noticing. Ringo started having a quiet discussion with Barbara, which distracted her, with his fork, George took at least two potatoes of her plate, smiling, happily as he placed one in his mouth, however as he took the last one, Barbara caught him in the act, "you thief, those are my potatoes" Barbara, spoke, "what's going on?" Olivia, asked, "your husband, is stealing my potatoes" Barbara, replied, "no, I'm not... Olivia... I'm not" George, spoke, "well what's that in your mouth then?" Olivia, asked, George opened his mouth, "there you see, his eating potatoes... my potatoes" Barbara, spoke, "Georgie..." Ringo was trying hard not to laugh, "are you stealing other's people's food?" Ringo, asked, "what?... no... I would never do that... I know I have never done that" George, spoke, "liar, I just saw him do it" Barbara, spoke, "listen, Barbs, I would never touch anything that you have had your hands... except your husband" George, spoke, "well I'm not touching this plate of food, not after what I just saw" Barbara, spoke, "look at you, Barbara you are such an overly dramatic bitch, look at me, I'm little Miss Perfect" George, spoke, "Georgie... enough" Ringo, spoke, "and you think that your better then me, oh please" Barbara, spoke, "will you two stop being so childish... can you just not fight... just for one night... I beg of you" Ringo, spoke, "I don't want to sit next to him" Barbara, spoke, "fine I have an idea, Barbara get up and sit in my place and I'll sit in the middle of you two..." Ringo seated himself between his wife and mate, "there now you two can both have me" Ringo, spoke, "thank you, husband" Barbara, spoke, "now that's better" George, spoke, as the dinner when on, Ringo felt two sets of hands on his lap, one hand on his right knee which was Barbara's hand and the hand on his left hand which was George's hand, it felt strangely symbolic, he loved the two of them in all honesty, Barbara was his dream girl but George was something else, but Ringo could never find the word to describe just what George was to him. George waited to feel Ringo's hand on his own, though he was sure, Ringo was going to get his hand of him, but the opposite happened, when he felt the warmth of Ringo's hand on his own, George looked at Ringo and smiled, Ringo returned the gesture and smiled back, meanwhile Barbara decided to let of Ringo's knee and get back to her dinner. 

A week had passed since the dinner and Olivia still couldn't help but laugh at the potato incident with Barbara, just why did George decide to steal food of her plate? It was humorous though and seem like typical George behavior, in her opinion. "George, have you had breakfast?" Olivia, asked, "no, I'm not feeling well" George, replied, "again..." Olivia observed George's low mood, "has something happened?" Olivia, asked, George took a deep breath, he was feeling guilty and he wanted to tell her about the baby, the phone rang, "oh dear, I'll answer that" Olivia left the room and George followed, "Liv, there's something I need to tell you" "I'm sure what you have to tell me, is very important but not right now" Olivia, spoke, "there's something about me that you need to know" George, spoke, "sweetheart, please... I'm trying to take a call... I'm sorry that was just my husband" George signed and when out to his garden.

"You told me that there is something I need to know about, you look worried, what is it?" Olivia, asked, George wondered if he should tell his wife the truth but decided not to, she wasn't going to believe him and he knew she would try and get help, as if, his babies weren't ever real and that George has felt now and in the past was just his imagination, "sometimes, I feel I don't do enough for others" George, spoke, "oh, your upset about that" Olivia sat down next to him, "George, your the most giving person, I know" "but I don't feel I'm doing enough" George, spoke, "well your only one man, these things are a team effort, everyone has to be willing to give a little" Olivia, spoke, "those babies deserve to be happy" George, spoke, "yes, sweetheart, they deserve to live, happily and in peace" Olivia, spoke, "babies... they did deserve that" George, spoke, "did?" "I mean, do" George, spoke, "is that all that has been bothering you, that you don't feel, you do enough for others?... you know that's not true... don't ever feel you have done anything wrong, ever" Olivia, hugged her husband, but George knew he did something wrong, he had let down his babies, he had let down Ringo, even if he never knew, George still let him down and now it could be possible that George was going to miscarry again, what would make this time any different from the times before?... how George's dream kept getting crushed.

A month later and George's worse fear came true, he had lost the baby he had named Thomas and suddenly his world when dark and cold again. Ringo drove into Friar Park, he was greeted by Dhani, "hi dad" Dhani had come to think of Ringo as a fatherly figure and Ringo had come to think of Dhani as a son, "hi son, I'm here to see..." "my dad, of cause" Dhani, spoke, "well I might be here to see Olivia, instead" Ringo messed up Dhani's hair, "you only come here to see dad" "and your mum... and you two" Ringo, spoke, "why don't you come around much anymore, you used to spend so much time with dad and me" "things have changed, son, I don't have much of a reason to come here anymore" Ringo, spoke, "but we miss you" Dhani, spoke, "I'm sorry" Ringo wiped away the tear from Dhani's eye, "well dad is out in the garden" Ringo made his way over to the garden, "hi, Georgie" "I wasn't expecting to see you today, your so busy these days" George, spoke, "George you know, I wanted to be more independent with my music, I didn't want to use you" "you never did, Ringo, we wrote together because we loved it, you weren't using me" George, spoke, "but there were times, where I felt like I did" Ringo, spoke, "remember what I said to you on the yacht, that I could spend the rest of my life, writing music with you... I'm proud of what your doing right now... I'm not angry... I'm just sad... I'm being overly dramatic" George, spoke, "no, your not, we need to talk about these things, make sure everything between us is okay" Ringo, spoke, "I just feel, I have been losing so much lately and I don't know, how much more I can take" George, spoke, Ringo moved closer to George, brought the younger man into his arms, George closed his eyes and melted into the embrace, he needed this, Ringo's warmth and to know, everything was going to be okay.

"George, are you okay?" Olivia observed her husband's facial expression, she could tell him that he was remembering something from the past, "what's upsetting you?" Olivia, asked, "I remembered losing Thomas" George's eyes when misty with tears, "oh sweetheart, come here" Olivia, brought George into her arms. "I... I... wanted that child with Ringo" "I know you did" Olivia gently rubbed his back, her heart was breaking seeing George like this, he was very weak and his days were now spent in bed, no doubt he was remembering things, good memories but also painful memories that were hurting him.


	25. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets upset when Ringo is not around.

Olivia had noticed that George wasn't in a good mood, he was very emotional and kept having painful memories, he had also kept asking where Ringo was?... which probarly explained the painful memories and tears, he needed to talk to Ringo, "where is Ringo?..." George, asked, "his just in the other room" Olivia, replied, "why isn't he here with me?" George, asked, "his with Barbara" Olivia, replied, "her..." George rolled his eyes, "George... she's Ringo's wife after all, they are going to have some time alone" George laid back down, closing his eyes and slipping away into his own fantasy world.

The day their daughter was born, life was forever changed and for the better. An little baby girl with bright eyes of blue, dark brown hair, pink cheeks, an cute button nose and lips that were as soft as marshmallows. George and Ringo decided to keep Liverpool as her name, it was immensely personal and profound, symbolic of their younger years, where they first fell in love. Liverpool was loved and adored by her family, and as the months when on and she continued to grow, she truly became the picture of perfection. Ringo, George, Dhani and Liverpool when to a park, their daughter was 4 years old now and enjoyed going to the park, as they settled down for lunch, Dhani was helping Liverpool with her sunscreen. Liverpool got playful and placed some sunscreen along Dhani's nose, giggling and smiling at each other, moments like these between the siblings never failed to melt George's heart, they may off had a big age gap, Dhani being 24 and Liverpool being 4 but they had an adorable bond and Dhani would always say, how he enjoyed being a big brother. "Push me, daddy" "ready darling, 1...2...3..." Ringo pushed Liverpool on her swing, "higher... higher" she cheered joyfully, George hopped onto the swing next to her and Dhani started to push him, "Hi babygirl" George waved at his daughter, "mummy..." she smiled.

George opened his eyes, he didn't want to leave that fantasy but the pain his stomach was too distracting, " my stomach..." Geo complained, "I'm going to get a hot water bottle" Olivia got out of her seat, "is there anything else you need?" Olivia, asked, "just Ringo..." George, replied, "his coming, but his talking to Barbara, I'm not sure why but it seems important... okay I'll be back soon" Olivia then left the room, "oh, why is he with her?... Ringo's mine..." George cried a little and grabbed hold of his stomach. Trying to forget the pain and that he was missing, Ringo, he closed his eyes and again when back to his wonderful fantasy, Liverpool was 12 years old now and like George was a big fan of race cars, her bedroom rooms filled with posters of various cars. George always looked forward to taking Liverpool to see the car races, his daughter would always challenge George's knowledge of the cars races and drivers, Liverpool even admitting that she wanted to be a race car driver in the future, George's response to that was a kiss on his daughter's forehead, a hug and telling her that she can do it, it she truly believes.

Olivia came into the room with George's hot water bottle, "George, you awake?" "Yeah..." George, replied, "now be careful, it's a little hot" Olivia placed the hot water bottle on George's stomach, "ooh..." George bit his bottom lip, "sorry..." Olivia, spoke, "it's okay" George led his hand out for Olivia to take her, holding her husband's hand and comforting him, George gave her a little smile, "Ringo doesn't mean to leave" Olivia, spoke, "I know" George, spoke, "Barbara told me that Ringo has a gift for you" Olivia, spoke, "what is it?" George, asked, "I don't know" Olivia, laughed, "we're just going to have to wait and see" Olivia, spoke. Barbara came into the room, there was silence between them, "okay just give the delusional freak, Ringo's gift and leave" Barbara, thought, "George, here is a little speical something for you" "Barbara, I need to apologised to you" George, spoke, "you don't have too" Barbara, spoke, "I caused you a lot of pain and..." George, spoke, "I'm not interested in your apologies, just take your gift" Barbara, spoke, "wait, Barbara, stay here and listen to what George has to say" Olivia, spoke, "alright then" Barbara, spoke, "would you like to be left alone?" Olivia, asked, George nodded and Olivia left the room. "Barbara, I know we haven't always gotten along and you have hurt me... said horrible things but I haven't always be kind to you either" "George, we don't need to go over all of this" "Yes we need to forgive each other and I'm sorry for sleeping with your husband" George, spoke, "well it wasn't completely your fault, Ringo has also hurt me" Barbara, spoke, "but it is my fault, I when after him, when I shouldn't off, and me loving him, it was no excuse... you see I have loved Richard since I was very young and I couldn't let go off that feeling, I should off though.... should off let him go... I'm sorry" George, spoke, "those babies, are they mistakes?..." Barbara, asked, "no never, will I ever see them as mistakes, they were meant to be" George, replied, "your forgiven, we don't ever need to have this dicussion again" Barbara, got up and when over to the door, seeing her husband. George could also see Ringo but couldn't quite hear what he was saying to Barbara, he didn't need to though, the looks he and Barbara were giving each other said it all. George rememebered when he first saw Ringo and Barbara, the look Ringo would give her, one that spoke of true love, George knew that look all too well because Ringo used to give it to him.


	26. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo gives George, something special.

Ringo came into the room and George was happy to see him, "Georgie, your wife was telling me, you were getting upset because I wasn't here" "sorry if I was being needy, it's just, I really need you, right now" George, spoke, "you need me, every second, every minute, every hour..." Ringo, spoke, "all the time..." George, spoke, "I have done right for you, haven't I?... for these past six years" Ringo, spoke, "you have been incredible to me, right now... I just wish things could be different" George, spoke, "so do I... for you to get out of this bed, for you to be healthy again and for us to go home" Ringo, spoke, "and for me to have our baby" George, spoke, "yeah that too... I see Barbara has brought in your gift" Ringo, spoke, "what is it?... I haven't looked at it, yet" George, spoke, "well, George, sometime ago, I met an artist and I asked him if he could do drawings of our family" "of both our families?" George, asked, "of the family we could off had" Ringo, replied, "Ringo, are you..." "I told the artist, your story, your dream of wanting an family with me and the pain of losing those 10 little bubs, he agreed to do some drawings..." Ringo opened the book to reveal the first drawing.

"Ringo is that?..." George looked at the first drawing, it was off him, Ringo and a newborn, "it's Oliver, he has just been born" Ringo, replied, George smiled at the beautiful drawing, "you see he was born in august of 1964" Ringo, spoke, "he looks just like you, he has your nose" George, giggled, "looks like the both of us, the artist made sure to draw the children having both our physical traits" Ringo, spoke, "but Oliver looks like a mini Richard... Richard. Jr with the big nose and blue eyes" George, spoke, "and here we are leaving the hos,pital and of cause the media want to see Oliver and take a few photos" Ringo, spoke, "and that is me and Oliver... looks like we are having a lazy day" George, spoke, "yeah, Oliver just laying, peacefully on your chest" Ringo, smiled, "oh, this must be Christine" George pointed at a drawing of himself being pregnant, "yes, we're expecting our second child here and you see Oliver who is curious about your tummy" Ringo, spoke, "you see, when the band stopped touring, we had some more time to be with Oliver and Christine, most of our days were spent at the park" Ringo, spoke, "our family is in the studio here" George, spoke, "and if you see here, the artist wrote down that we were recording an song" Ringo, spoke, "Octopus Garden" George, smiled, "yeah and the kids wanted to play in the song too" Ringo, spoke, as they continued to turn the pages and look at each drawing, George stopped to look at one drawing that he felt could be his favorite, "we're in India here" George, spoke, "we're traveled a lot, especially as the family grew bigger, sometimes they would play in our concerts" Ringo, spoke. George turned the page to the next drawing, noticing two babies, one of those babies he recognized as Dhani, "I know how important he is to you... and to me, he and I may not be related, but I do consider like a son, we have a special bond because of you, our family wouldn't be complete without Dhani" Ringo, spoke, "it's so sweet of you, Rings, awe look at Dhani and Hazel here, he is the best big brother, a little sister could ask for" George, smiled, "I think Dhani and Hazel would off gotten along, he would be very curious about his younger sister, why she doesn't talk and walk like him" Ringo, spoke, a tear felt onto the book, "oh dearly me..." George, wiped it off, "are you, okay?" Ringo, asked, "I'm fine, just a bit emotional" George, replied, "we don't need to look at all of it now, there's quite a lot of drawings" Ringo, spoke, "and their beautiful and heartfelt, I must find a way to thank the artist for all the time he has put into this" George, spoke, "sleep, now, when I come back, we will go though the rest of them" Ringo, spoke, George smiled and laid back down, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

When George woke up, he looked over at the book, picking it up, he turned to the first drawing which was of him, Ringo and Oliver. It was early in the morning and George had woken up with the cramps and heavy contractions, Ringo knew right away that his love was in labour, the drive to the hospital was dramatic as George complained of the horrible pain and told Ringo that it was all his fault. When they arrived George was rushed into the maternity ward, "just push, sweetheart" Ringo held George's hand, "I can't..." George, spoke, "yes... yes you can" Ringo, spoke, a sharp pain shot though George's body, "NO... I CAN'T..." George cried, Ringo wiped the tears away from George's eyes, "look at you... so beautiful... even like this" Ringo, spoke, "OH... HOW IS THAT MEANT TO HELP?" George, asked, "I'm trying to encourage you, sweetheart" Ringo placed a sweet kiss on George's cheek, "oh come on, push for us, you know you can do it" Ringo, spoke, George nodded and gave an push, before falling back down on the bed from pain, "we can see the head, Mr. Harrison" "hear that, Georgie... they can see the head" Ringo, spoke, "two more pushes" one of the nurses, spoke, George lifted back up and pushed again, "AH... OH... GOD..." George panted, Ringo could see that the upper half of the body had came out and it had to be the most beautiful sight, he had ever laid his eyes on, George was all red, sweat running down his forehead, his hair was a mess and his face was all screwed up, Ringo thought he looked oddly adorable, George gave one last push and with that his baby came out, landing in the nurse's hand, "Georgie, you did it" Ringo, smiled, "congratulations Mr. Starkey and Mr. Harrison, you are the proud parents of a baby boy" the nurses led the baby into Ringo's hands, "hello there, you woke up, quite early, couldn't wait to see us, we couldn't wait to see you too" Ringo, spoke, already a proud father, tears of joy filled George's eyes as he watched his boyfriend bond with their baby, George was just so happy to off given Ringo an family and his first child, "here you go, Georgie" Ringo placed Oliver on George's chest, "awe, my little darling" Oliver's mouth formed an little "O" his eyes were closed but George could see that he looked very much like Ringo, "I got your nose" George touched Oliver's nose, "bop" George smiled at his son, Ringo looked at George and Oliver with all the love and affection in his eyes, "we have our family, now" Ringo, spoke, "yes... we're parents" George, smiled, "life doesn't get any better then this" Ringo, spoke, George nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek, Ringo kissed his boyfriend gently on the forehead, before leaning down and kissing Oliver.

George turned the pages over to the drawing of Dhani and Hazel, he smiled, imagining what it would off been like that, for Dhani to off had a sister at that age. George laid in the maternity ward, a few hours after having Hazel, it was quite dramatic, the circumstances surrounding the situation, George was married and had a son with Olivia, but here he was having his ex boyfriend's baby. Despite all of that, Dhani didn't have any idea of what was going on, he may only be 1 but he knew that something was different, George had told Dhani, many times that he was going to be a big brother, when George started having contractions, Dhani crawled onto the bed and rested his head on the bump, it was comforting. "Daddy..." Dhani tugged at, George's leg, "yes, sweetie" George followed Dhani, who crawled over to Hazel who was resting on a blanket, "babe... don't move" Dhani, spoke, "well, not yet but one day, she will, maybe you can teach her" George, spoke, an year later and Hazel was crawling around the room, Dhani could walk and could talk a lot more then what he used to, "Hazel, I help you walk" Dhani held his hands out, and Hazel took them, she managed to get on her feet and they walked around, "look daddy, Hazel can walk now" "awe... look at you sweetie, daddy's little princess can walk" George, spoke, Hazel got a bit excited and smiled at her father, showing off the few adorable teeth she had grown, soon Hazel lost her balance and felt over, she started crying, "oh ssh... ssh... there... there" George picked her up and cuddled her, gently rubbing her back, "I'm sorry, daddy" Dhani, spoke, "oh, sweetheart, that was going to happen, she's still learning, come here" George picked Dhani up, holding Hazel up with one hand and Dhani with the other, George smiled, proudly at his daughter and son, "look at you too, sweet angels, let's go to the studio, we can work on that little song" Hazel calmed down and smiled, agreeing to the jam session.

George looked at all the drawings, he had already seen, he wanted to wait until Ringo would come back, so they could go though the rest. It was beautiful to just look at these drawings and just fantasized about what could off been, what it would off been like to have an family with Ringo. There had been a lot of fantasies, sometimes George wondered if he had spent most of his life fantasizing then anything else, well he spent half of it, heartbroken because George knew no one would believe him about his ten babies, George was thankful that he had love and support. But he was no fool, George knew his family and friends didn't believe him, but it didn't bother him at all, George knew what he felt in his heart was real.


	27. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Ringo discover, something interesting about George.

Ringo, Olivia and Dhani had been asking for George to have a bath all morning, but it was like asking a child to go have a bath and throwing a tantrum, "George, you haven't bathe in a week, come on, time to clean yourself" Olivia, spoke, "I'm not well" George, spoke, "dad, you can't keep using the I'm not well card to get out of it" Dhani, spoke, "Georgie, you can't lay in your own filth" Ringo, spoke. They didn't want to but they had no choice but to get physical with George, he needed a bath and this all seemed childish, Olivia grabbed hold of George's arm and Ringo grabbed hold of the other, after a bit of a struggle, the blanket that was wrapped around the lower half of George's body, fell off, revealing something strange. Ringo, Olivia and Dhani all had to do a double take at what they were seeing, George's hips looked oddly large, "Olivia is that what I think it is?" Ringo, asked, "I can't believe it, he has..." Olivia, replied, "please don't talk about them" George looked down at his hips in shame, "are you going to explain this or should I?..." Ringo, asked, "I think you should" Olivia, replied. Ringo sat down, George was quick to covered himself, "don't muck about... I want to see them" Ringo moved the blanket to the side, looking down at George's hips, they looked beefy and spread out, "Georgie, is this why you hardly get out of bed?... why your always wrapping an blanket around yourself?..." "they make me uncomfortable, they press against my... tree" George, spoke, "oh..." Ringo tried not to laugh, knowing George was referring to his crotch, "dad..." Dhani had a look of disgust, "sorry son, just being honest... they make me uncomfortable, emotionally too... I don't like them" George, spoke, "there's nothing wrong with them, do you know why you have them?..." Ringo, asked, "nope" George, replied, "you have develop these" Ringo placed his hands on George's hips, "because your body is preparing you to deliver a child..." Ringo looked back at George's family, sharing looks of concern for George, "oh... is that, what they are for?... then I guess their not so bad" George, smiled, "yes, sweetheart, their child bearing hips" Olivia, spoke, "and their beautiful, nothing to be ashamed off" Ringo caress George's cheek, "now, why don't we get you into the bath..." Olivia helped her husband to his feet, "come on, I'm going to give you a bath" Dhani sat down next to Ringo as they watched, George and Olivia disappear, "poor dad, he looked very embarrassed when that blanket felt off, have to give it to him though, he has hid them well from us" "hips... child bearing hips... was that meant to happen?..." Ringo, asked, "I guess, if he can develop what appears to be a bump, then he can gained weight around his hips" Dhani, replied, "your father, he is beautiful... I mean he thinks his carrying my child and your sibling, it doesn't seem fair, it's not real" Ringo, spoke, "his body is deceiving him, in the worse way" Dhani, spoke, "well, kid, I guess we just need to continue to be there for him" Ringo, spoke.

That evening, Ringo and Barbara sat down for dinner, "so, how's your baby mama?" Barbara, asked, "George, well there is something we found out about him" Ringo, spoke, "go on..." Barbara, spoke, "your not that interested in George, either do you care" Ringo, spoke, ""no really, I'm always interested in hearing, how he plots to steal you from me... oh wait he has a trap baby" Barbara, spoke, "enough... honey... okay I'll tell you, George has child bearing hips" Ringo, spoke, "wait excuse me" Barbara put her knife and fork down, "did I hear right?... child bearing hips?... this is a joke" Barbara, spoke, "no darling, he has hips... big hips, I guess it makes sense if he can get a bump then he can gain weight on his hips and thighs" Ringo, spoke, "well that puts me of dinner, you made me imagine that thing having your child, again" Barbara, spoke, "don't be like that, I mean George can't help it" Ringo, spoke, "I understand he is sick, but George's body on the outside is disgusting" Barbara, spoke, "look, George does look a little strange, I mean I would never off imagined him like this, but it's not disgusting" Ringo, spoke. 

Ringo laid in bed, hearing nothing the sound of water from the shower Barbara was taking in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about George, that had become somewhat normal now. But those hips and how George tried to hide them, was rather sad and Ringo wanted desperately to show George, just how beautiful he is, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Ringo allowed his thoughts of George to completely take over.

George slowly slid down Ringo's long length, going down inch by inch, Ringo watched in admiration at the sight of his cock disappearing inside of George, a sight he couldn't get enough off. George was heavily pregnant, his bum had gotten bigger and his hips... those beautiful spread child bearing hips, sat perfectly on Ringo's lap, "show me, what those hips can do... ride me" Ringo, whispered, while caressing George's hips. Ringo let his hands explore George's body, while the other man rode him, happily, playing with George's long curly hair that came down to his nipples, Ringo played with George's nipples, teasing them, soon he would become distracted and lost in pleasure over what George was doing. George moved his hips back and fourth, milk dripping from his breasts onto his bump, forehead, sweating, hair messy and moaning loudly, he looked slutty... very naughty too... but above all, beautiful... "Ringo..." "yes, George" "Ringo..." "George..." Ringo could hear George moaning his name in his ear, until George started sounding a lot like his wife, "RINGO... wake up" Barbara, threw a pillow at Ringo's head, "yeah, I'm awake" "Ringo, I can't believe it?... I had a special evening for us planned and you fall asleep?..." "I'm sorry, I guess..." Ringo, spoke, "tired..." Barbara, spoke, "yeah, I'm tried" Ringo, spoke, "tired or you were dreaming about George's birthing hips" Barbara, spoke, "oh come on, trust you to jump to a collusion like that?... I was just tired" Ringo, spoke, Barbara sat on the bed, clearly upset, "okay, if you want to know the truth, I was thinking about George and I don't want to have this evening with you, if I'm just going to be thinking of him, I'm sorry" Ringo, spoke, "are you in love with him?..." Barbara, asked, "I do love him in a way..." Ringo, spoke, "in a way?... what does that even mean?... it's a simple yes or no question" Barbara, spoke, "his carrying my child, of cause I feel attracted to him" Ringo, spoke, "what are talking about?... you believe some delusion made up by that freak and his family... Olivia and Dhani who have done nothing to help him and you, who is just as bad... allowed this insanity to go on" Barbara, spoke, "we did try to help him, all of us but it isn't as easy as all that" Ringo, spoke, "his Olivia's husband, Dhani's father and your mate, you should all be embarrassed" "George is unwell, you know that, he might not make it to next year, if he wants to spend his last remaining days, believing he is carrying my baby, if that brings him happiness and peace, then so be it" Ringo, spoke, "I'm not interested in talking about this, goodnight" Barbara, spoke.

It was one of those rare days where Ringo and George were alone, the thing is, Ringo's mind was filled with thoughts about George, romantic thoughts that he shouldn't be having about his best mate, still what he wouldn't give, to admire, caress and kiss George's lips. "I like that your not hiding them... your hips" Ringo, spoke, "oh, yeah I'm learning to accept them... it's strange I have known everything about my body for as long as I have lived and now, my body seems unrecognizable to me" George, spoke, "you know what I think?..." Ringo moved closer to George, "I think your body is beautiful" Ringo, spoke, "you do?" George, asked, "yeah..." Ringo, replied, his hand caressing George's cheek before placing it on George's stomach, "your beautiful when your tall and lanky... your beautiful when your big and curvy" Ringo, spoke, George smiled at him, "you have such an way with words" George, spoke, "but it's true..." Ringo rubbed George's bump, "I bet even junior thinks the same" Ringo, spoke, "I know you mean, what you say, that's what I love about you" George, spoke, "listen, I know, you believe that we are not these bodies, I have always respected your beliefs, even if they don't make much sense to me. But I know as much as I love your heart, I also love your body and that's what your body deserves to be loved, especially now, you seem so vulnerable... funny because it reminds me of another time, when you were just that sweet 17 year old virgin... you weren't silly, you were smart then just as you are now but still vulnerable" Ringo, spoke, "sometimes I wish you and me can go back to those days, when it was just you and me" George, spoke, "we are alone, now, Georgie I need to ask you something" Ringo took George's hands in his own, "I want to love you" Ringo, spoke, "in what way?" George, asked, Ringo leaned down and placed a kiss on George's lips just to test the waters, "oh that way" George, blushed, "we don't have to, I understand you don't care for intimacy anymore but..." Ringo was silenced by a kiss, "if it's with you" George, smiled.

They kissed again, this time a lot more passionately, Ringo melted in the kiss. George had a sweet taste that was so different from Maureen and Barbara, not to mention that George was also dominating when it came to kissing. George opened his legs a little, allowing Ringo to move in between them, Ringo broke the kiss as he undid George's buttons in haste and for a moment George was sure that Ringo would torn his clothing out of pure desperation. Ringo pressed his body down on George's body, feeling their crotches rubbed against each other, "fuck... I want to make love to you, so damn bad" Ringo, spoke, "well hurry the fuck up" George, spoke, and Ringo had to laugh at George's humor, Ringo took George's dress and threw it to the side of the room, after that George helped Ringo to remove his shirt, George laid back down, biting his hip at Ringo removing his pants and underwear, revealing his rock hard, erection, it was strange to George, how he could be jealous over Ringo's length but also turned on by it. Ringo stopped just to admire George's hips, his hands caressing them, they were thick and beefy, so incredible to touch and hold, it did seem odd, given George was always skinny but he was still beautiful and he did look quite nice with some weight, given if it was just his stomach, thighs and hips. George lifted his bum, allowing Ringo to slide the underwear, Ringo could see what George meant by his hips pressing against his manhood, it did look uncomfortable, another thing Ringo had realized is that George's underwear was a few sizes bigger, "get on your hands and knees" Ringo, spoke, his tone sounding demanding yet caring at the same time, George turned over, showing off his beautifully rounded bum, "no longer flat like a pancake now, is it" George wiggled his bum, teasing the older man, his teasing came to an end, when Ringo buried his face into his bum and started to lick circles around George's hole, "Oh... my... Ringo... baby..." George moaned, as Ringo started to fuck him with his tongue, "ooh... you... naughty boy" George, moaned, "so tight you are... need a cock to open you up" Ringo, spoke, "please..." George, begged. Deciding that George was ready, Ringo gently tap George's leg, letting him know that they were ready, George laid on his back, spreading his legs for Ringo, a smile on his face, with George in this position, Ringo could get a perfect view of George's hips, with one hand Ringo held onto his dick and with the other he held onto George's hip, he let go off his dick once the tip was in George's entrance, leaning down to kiss George, sweetly on the lips. Ringo placed his hands on George's hips, holding and spreading them as his full cock entered George, taking a deep breath once it was all the way in, Ringo couldn't help but stop to admire not only the sight of being inside of George, but those wonderful hips, "your so beautiful, Georgie" the older man, marveled, "please make me yours, again... I want you" George, begged, Ringo started to move, slowly in and out, Ringo enjoyed hearing the soft moans, that came out of George, giving Ringo an feeling of satisfaction knowing his love was enjoying himself, George's moans were always so soft, sometimes sounding like he was pleading for mercy, attention and wanting more. Ringo was enjoying the sight of his cock going in and out of the man he loved, it felt good to be with George like this again, not to fantasized about it, but to actually feel George right next to him, noticing that Ringo kept looking at his hips, didn't make George so anxious anymore, it made him feel incredibly sexy, knowing Ringo loves and appreciates them, "do you like my birthing hips?" George winked at Ringo and waited for a response, but Ringo's only response to that question was a deep hard thrust... "careful, your going to get me pregnant" George, spoke, "too late" Ringo, replied, "faster... move..." George moaned, Ringo started to move faster, his thrusts getting deeper, "my... Lord..." George moaned, crawling his toes and gripping the bed sheets. After some time, George's hips started to get sweaty, Ringo touched them, admiring their shape and the way they moved, with his thrusts. Ringo wrapped George's legs around his neck, George lifted his bum so that Ringo could penetrate deeper, "ah... right there... ooh" George, moaned, happily to Ringo hitting his sweet spot, again and again, thrusting slowly and tenderly, George closed his eyes, he was simply in bliss with all the love he was getting, he wanted this moment to go on, forever. "Ringo, I'm going to cum" Ringo wrapped George's legs around his waist, enjoying the feeling of George's hips resting against his thighs, George started to wank at himself, the pleasure all became too much, with Ringo's thrusting and the motion George was doing with his hand, that came all over his chest, "oh... yeah..." George panted, Ringo gave one last deep thrust and finally came, he continued to move in and out, but suddenly had the urge to cum, "Georgie... fuck... I'm going to cum again" Ringo did a few last thrusts, and didn't even hesitant on coming inside of his love, they kissed and Ringo pulled out, laying next to George, they touched each other, George letting his fingers run around Ringo's chest, "that was incredible" George, spoke, he wasn't lying, Ringo had never made love to him, like that before, where did all that passion come from?... Ringo let his hand traveled from George's chest down to his stomach and then his hips, "these are so beautiful, going to help you give birth" Ringo, spoke, "that's why I have come to love them" George, spoke, "don't ever hide them, again" Ringo held George close, "I have been longing for this warmth... to be close again" George, spoke, "I know, sweetheart, I have been wanting to be close to you and the baby" Ringo, moved his hand to George's stomach, "it's just the three of us" George, spoke, Ringo smiled at George, who slowly felt asleep in his arms.

An hour later and they had woke up, proceeding to get dress, Ringo was already in his clothes, while George seem to off been taking his time. Ringo walked over to George who was sitting on the bed, in just his underwear, looking at himself in the mirror, "George, do you need any help, getting dressed?" Ringo, asked, George held his hand, Ringo took it and George guided him down to his knees, "I know some think there is something wrong with me, but I feel what I feel..." George, gestured at his chest, "in my heart, I know" Ringo placed a kiss on George's hand, "I believe you and I love you" Ringo, spoke, "I should off told you, that it had always been my dream to carry your child" George, spoke, "I never knew someone could feel that strongly about me" Ringo, spoke, they both laughed, "but it's a beautiful dream" Ringo looked down at George's hips, caressing them with his big yet gentle hands, he placed a kiss on each of them, before resting his head on George's lap, placing an ear near the stomach, if only he could feel little kicks but there was nothing.


	28. Cuddles In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's bump grows bigger and his family is concerned.

It had been almost nine months since George and Ringo had conceived, what George believed was their baby, the first few months and George started having all the symptoms, he gained some weight around his stomach, for the first four months, his bump stayed tiny. They didn't expect it to last, George's family were sure that George would say he has lost the child but that didn't happen, they got passed 4 months and in George's mind, the baby stayed, but when George reached 7 months, his stomach started to grow, quite rapidly too. It was always called an bump for George's sake but really it was just a swollen stomach, that looked bloated, but in the past few weeks, George's stomach started to grow again, a lot faster then before, now George truly did have the bump for how far along he was... nine months. The family was immensely worried, this couldn't off been healthy for George to be carrying all this weight, while also suffering from cancer, "I have talked to the doctors and yes this can happen" Olivia, spoke, "oh dad, he really thinks..." Dhani, spoke, "I know, darling, he can't help himself" Olivia, spoke, "damn... you got that right, little Georgie can't help himself, can't help but love a married man" Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, stop that" Jeff, spoke, "why are you defending him?" Barbara, asked, "are you forgetting that he is mentally, unwell" Jeff, spoke, "still doesn't hide the fact, that he has gone my husband" Barbara, spoke, "okay enough... we're discussing George's weight" Olivia, spoke, "your right, we were discussing why George looks like a..." Barbara, spoke, "like a what?" Dhani, asked, "your father..." Barbara tried to hold back, an fit of laughter that she knew was coming, "your father looks like a beach ball" Barbara broke out in a fit of laughter, "that's not very funny" Olivia, spoke, "well it is to me, and you know something, you can just roll your husband down this hallway" Barbara, spoke, "he isn't fat, just has a lot of weight around his stomach" Tom, spoke, "and the best part, he actually thinks that is because of a baby... oh... dear..." Barbara had tears from laughter, "watch it, Barbs, don't make me pour custard on you, again" Dhani, spoke, "son behave" Olivia, spoke, "no mother, this isn't a laughter manner, it's cruel what is happening to dad, he is weak and can't stand up for himself, but I will" "I don't think Ringo will like you speaking to me like this" Barbara, spoke, "last time I checked, Ringo is not happy with how your treating my dad, so he will take my side over yours and I'm telling you, I won't stand for you hurting my dads" Dhani, spoke, "oh please... wait did you just say your dads?... as in" "yes, Barbara... Ringo's my dad too" "poor thing, just because George has forced you and Ringo to hang out, that makes Ringo, your father too, supposedly" Barbara, spoke, "I don't need to explain it to you" Dhani, spoke, "well I'm going to get my handbag" Barbara, spoke.

Barbara came into the room, George and Ringo were sitting close... too close, Ringo had his hand on George's bump, Ringo looked stupid in Barbara's eyes, just what was he doing anymore?... "Oh hi, I hope I haven't ruined the moment" Barbara slammed the door behind her, it scared George a little and he moved closer to Ringo, "just getting my handbag, ooh is it me or is it a bit hot in here" Barbara removed her jacket and threw on George's bed. "you must be feeling a little hot, carrying all that weight" Barbara, spoke, "well a little but it's all for bub" George, spoke, "is it now?... George just how do you do it?" Barbara, asked, "I don't know what the question is" George, replied, "how do you seduce my husband, just how do you do it?" "Barbara... seriously" Ringo, spoke, "really I'm curious, I mean how does he do a lot of things, how come he is more obsessed with a family that never existed then caring for the family that actually is, real" Barbara, spoke, "how dare you" George, spoke, "you know what I'm saying is true" Barbara, spoke, "I love my family" George, spoke, "well that's good, now you can forget about this baby that doesn't exist and focus on your own family" Barbara, spoke, "this baby does exist" George, spoke, "no it doesn't... there is nothing in there, nothing... zero... do you understand?... your baby is fake" Barbara, spoke, "How could you say something so cruel?... my baby is real" George started to break down in tears, "I think you need to go, Barbara" Ringo, spoke, "excuse me...?" Olivia, Dhani, Tom and Jeff came into the room, after hearing George's cries, "Georgie, what's wrong?" Jeff sat on the bed, George had his face buried in his pillow, crying, "what just happened?" Olivia, asked, "Barbara came in and when off at George" Ringo, replied, "she said my baby wasn't well" George, spoke, though heavy sobs. "Just why?..." Olivia, asked, "doesn't this bother you?... doesn't it bother you that your husband believes his pregnant, that Dhani's primary role model chases after a married man, am I the only sane one here" Barbara, spoke, "it is really none of your business, Ringo and I have talked to Dhani many times, this doesn't affect him" Olivia, spoke, "your all so foolish for letting George get away with it... George look at me" George moved off his pillow, revealing his face though bloodshot eyes and an watery nose, "you have chasing my husband for a very long time, you see you could get away with that, when you were younger, but now, look at yourself... old, fat and unattractive" Barbara, spoke, George looked down at the blanket, Barbara was being hurtful but he just wasn't in the mood for her rubbish, "you know what, your just jealous that despite my father losing his good looks, Ringo still adores and loves him... why because my father has heart and that's more important" Dhani, spoke, "oh... God... we have the brat, standing up for his insane daddy... well what have you got to say for yourself?" Barbara, asked, they waited for George to say something, a sickly and familiar feeling came over George and he ended up throwing up, all over Barbara's jacket, there were a few looks of disgust, which ended up turning into fits of laughter. Barbara just stood there in shock, did George seriously just do that?... yes... yes he did, "OH... FUCK..." Barbara, yelled, "well, I guess you know, what bub thinks" George, spoke, "well you did ask dad, if he had anything to say and I guess he has spoken" "shut up, you little brat" Barbara, spoke, "morning, sickness" Olivia, spoke, "yeah, I feel better now" George, laughed, "YOU DISGUSTING... PIECE OF..." Barbara was so filled with anger and disgust, "damn... where's the popcorn, when you need it" Tom, spoke, "Barbara, I can ask the nurse to get it cleaned" Olivia, spoke, "don't fucking bother" Barbara, grabbed her handbag, "I'm getting away from this insanity" Barbara headed for the door, "Barbara, come on now, George didn't mean it" Ringo, spoke, "sweetheart, you look lovely when your angry" Jeff, spoke, "shut up, you stupid idiot" Barbara, spoke, "hey be careful of mud puddles, you know what happened, last time you left a place in anger" Dhani, spoke, Barbara rolled her eyes but bumped into a nurse who was holding a bowl of baked beans, causing the baked beans to land on Barbara's head, it took a few moments for Barbara to realized, what had just happened, "I'm not having a good day" "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't notice you" the nurse, spoke, "no don't worry, this only ever happens when I'm around them" Barbara gestured at George and Dhani, "those two little..." Ringo came towards his wife, "oh Barbs, you look and smell amazing, I'm quite fond of baked beans" Ringo took Barbara away.

"Well this needs to be cleaned" Olivia picked up, Barbara's jacket and left the room, "dad, that was fucking awesome" "well I think you told her, how you were really feeling" Jeff, laughed, "I didn't mean to, I was going to go to the bathroom, but she came in and started going on" George, spoke, "and the baked beans on top, perfection" Tom, spoke, "I think another prank is needed" Dhani, spoke, "oh don't bother, I have already seen to that" George, spoke, "what?..." "well, when Ringo and I were here, earlier, he when to the bathroom, I felt my morning sickness came on, I picked up Barbara's handbag and yeah..." George, spoke, "oh dad..." Dhani, laughed, "just wait until she opens that bag, later on" Jeff, spoke, "yeah, I feel Ringo is going to get an earful... RINGOOOOOO" Tom, spoke, "boys, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Dhani, alone" George, spoke, "no sure" "see you guys" Tom and Jeff then left the room. "you have gone all serious, what's wrong?" Dhani, asked, "something Barbara told me, that really bothered me... am I a good role model to you?" George, asked, "of cause you are, growing up, you have taught many things... important things like love and friendship... and things that are spiritual too" Dhani, spoke, "you know when you came, along, you filled my heart with so much joy, especially after what I had lost, my precious baby boy" George caress Dhani's cheek, "you inspire me, you have taught me things about myself, your my role model too" George, spoke, "I really wished you had told me about the babies... but I understand why you didn't want to... now it all makes sense why you were always so protective of me" Dhani, spoke, "I know I haven't always be a good role model or done the right thing, but I do mean well and when I believe in something, I don't stop" George, spoke, "that's what I admire about you, I want to feel the same, one day" Dhani, spoke, "you will, when you find your soulmate" George, spoke, "how will I know, if I found my soulmate?" Dhani, spoke, "you will know the second, your eyes meet" George, spoke, Dhani sat on the bed, "I know that I have always said that I don't need you because I'm an adult but the truth is, I do, I need your guidance, dad" Dhani placed a hand on the bump, "I need you and... my sibling to stay" Dhani and George shared an embrace.

Ringo came into the room, smiling at George and his son, he liked seeing that everything was okay between them, Ringo always admired Dhani's strength when dealing with the situation, Dhani was only a kid when he found out about George's problems but he had a maturity, he still loved his dad, the same as he always did. "my two favorite people" Ringo, spoke, "Ringo" George, spoke, "I'm sorry about Barbara, that she has never be able to find any kind of empathy for you and Dhani... you and I have always shared an special bond, it was never forced" Ringo sat down on the bed, "we know why, it exists now" Dhani, spoke, "yes... yes we do" Ringo, spoke, looking at George's bump, "just think, you have 10 blued eyed, big nosed, siblings out there" Ringo, spoke, "sounds a bit chaotic" Dhani, laughed, "we admire, how you been there for your father, these past six years, you have listen to him, offered him comfort and stood up for him, we're all so proud of you" Ringo, spoke, "we're family, that's what we do" Dhani, spoke, Ringo smiled and brought Dhani in for a hug, "thank you" Ringo, whispered in Dhani's ear.

That afternoon, George and Ringo were cuddling, though George couldn't lay on his side, anymore, so Ringo had to wrapped an arm around the stomach. "Is Barbara, okay?" George, asked, "wow, after all the cruel things she said, earlier, you would still care to know, she is okay, very clean" Ringo, replied, "I didn't mean to be sick like that, I was wanting to go to the bathroom but didn't make it" George, spoke, "these things happen, I know you didn't mean it, just as long as you are okay, now" Ringo, spoke, "yeah I feel better now... to be honest a bit heavy" George, spoke, "how's your back?" Ringo, asked, "a bit sore, but I have gotten used to it" George, replied, things when quiet for some time, as they enjoyed each other's warmth, "Ringo, it's been a few weeks since... well... that special afternoon" "Oh..." Ringo, blushed, "quite an afternoon that was" Ringo, spoke, "I think you may off gotten me pregnant again" George, spoke, "what?..." Ringo, laughed, "I don't think that's possible, sweetheart, your nine months along, this is just... growth" Ringo, spoke, "grown quite fast, though" George, spoke, "that can happen, you weren't showing until you got around to four months" Ringo, spoke, "something has been bothering me, though" George, spoke, "about the bump?" Ringo, asked, "no, about my dream to carry your baby... I have been thinking a lot about some of the people I have met and worked with... I can't help but wonder what would they think of me?" George, replied, "that's nothing to worry about, your family and friends... we're made sure that this only stays between us" Ringo, spoke, "what if this, somehow gets found out by the wrong people... can you imagine that?... their shock that I spend my life fantasizing about carrying your baby, they will make it sound dirty and ugly, turn me into an object for laughs" George, spoke, "sweetheart..." Ringo kissed George's forehead, "that won't ever happen but if somehow it does, I will stand up for you, tell them that what you have always longed for is pure and beautiful... I'll defend you, until the very end" Ringo, spoke, "I love you so... so much" George, spoke, "I love you, too" Ringo, spoke, "I know you need to go, but could you stay?... just for a little longer" George, spoke, Ringo smiled and gently caress George's bump.

"your getting more beautiful, everyday"


	29. The Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends time with family and friends.

George wanted to roll around in bed, to toss and turn but he couldn't bare to lay on his side but laying on his back was just as horrible as he had back pain, on top of that his hips that would rub against his manhood. "George, please calm down..." Ringo worried for his friend, his words clearly not helping, as he could see the frustration, "fuck, Rings... if I'm not having morning sickness, it's cramps, if I'm not having cramps then I need to pee" "do you need to go?" Ringo, asked, "only for the hundredth time, this morning" George, spoke. Ringo offered his hand to George, taking it and slowly lifting George off his bed, George didn't even make it off the bed, "oh fuck..." feeling the warm sensation, realizing he had wet the bed, "I have pissed the bed... I'm an grown adult and I have..." George blushed a very bright red, clearly embarrassed, "sorry..." George, spoke, moving the blanket, Ringo had noticed the accident, "oh, Georgie, accidents happen, I will just ask the nurse for new linen and another dress" "I really don't know, half the time if I need to go or not, I didn't need to go and then it suddenly came on" George, spoke, "I see... come on, I'll help you with a bath" Ringo, gently brought George onto his feet, "that is, if I'm comfortable with that?... I can get Olivia to help you" Ringo, spoke, "no it's fine, I would quite like you to help me" George, spoke, they smiled at each other, before going to the bathroom.

Ringo filled the bath, halfway, checking to see if it was warm, he looked back at George, almost going speechless at the sight, George's body just looked beautiful, those thighs and hips... that belly, as if he really was carrying their baby. "Georgie..." Ringo led an hand to George, guiding him into the bed, it was then Ringo got a look at George's bum, so rounded and soft, it was cute when George would sit down on his bed and the bed would lower, though George found it embarrassing and wondered if the bed was going to break. George rubbed the soap up and down his arms, while Ringo put shampoo in George's hair, "I feel like a little baby, again" George, spoke, "why's that?" Ringo, asked, "because my wife has been bathing me and now you, I have very small memories of the time, my mother used to bath me" George, replied, "Did you you see like your bubble baths back then?" Ringo, asked, "yeah, bubble baths and bringing in, all my toys but it got different as I grew up" George, replied, the older man gave an look of curiosity, "remember, we conceived Thomas in a bathtub" George, spoke, "oh, I remember that night and I remember, when we were younger and we would have baths together" Ringo, spoke. As the water was only halfway, George's bump stuck out among the bubbles, Ringo got some rose petals and gently drop them down, watching them land on the bump, "just can't get over, how beautiful it is" Ringo, spoke, George smiled at him and looked down at his stomach, "you put a baby in me" George, spoke, Ringo took George's hand into his and placed a kiss on it, "it's wonderful at my age, being like this" George, spoke, "your 58... this is a lot to take on... but I'm very proud of you" Ringo, spoke, "if things could be different, I could say that I'm quite looking forward to spending my elder years, raising a family with you..." George, spoke, "Georgie, let's not talk about that" "right..." "do you think a boy or girl?" Ringo, asked, "well I already have a son, but I would like a girl... I have always wanted a daughter" George, spoke, "she would be very beautiful, get a lot of attention from boys" Ringo, spoke, "if she dates a drummer, I would be okay with that" George, laughed, "like father, like daughter" Ringo, spoke. George watched on, in affection at Ringo, who was washing him, George lifted his leg out of the water, so Ringo could get a good look at his hips, small moans escape George's lips as Ringo's hands moved along his hips, "Georgie, are you okay with me, putting my hands near your privates?" George nodded and Ringo proceeded to clean around George's cock and balls, "could you lift a little, so I can clean your bum?" Ringo, asked, George turned over, looking back at Ringo who was cleaning him, "you have such an lovely, bum" Ringo, spoke, as he massaged the cheeks. After that, Ringo helped George out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him, "thank you for helping me... your very sweet" George, spoke, "sweet?... I don't know about that, I'm a bad boy" Ringo, spoke, "on the outside, with your big black glasses, jewels and suit, perhaps but on the inside, you have the heart of a prince" George, spoke, "trying to charm me, Harrison?" Ringo, asked, "maybe, just a little" George, replied.

The bed was now, freshly cleaned and George could finally, take his nap but that wasn't before, needing to confess something to Ringo, getting comfortable in bed, Ringo wrapped one arm around George, knowing how much George liked to be cuddled before sleeping. Ringo observed that George had not closed his eyes, there is something on his mind, "George, is something the manner?" George turned his head towards Ringo, looking into each other's eyes, George knew he couldn't hide it anymore, "yes there is" George, replied, "okay, I'm here, yeah don't need to be worrying" Ringo, replied, "I'm dying, Richard..." "George, please don't say that..." "I have to... I have to... everyday I go to sleep, wondering if I'm going to wake up the next... I can feel it, not just my physical body but emotionally too, I'm dying and if I'm dying then my baby is, too..." George observed the tears that came out of Ringo's eyes, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to upset you... but I'm slowly letting go, almost... there' something I need to tell you... one last thing" George, spoke, "your breaking my heart but... okay... tell me what it is, you need" Ringo, spoke, "the babies... I'm sorry I never told you about them... I'm sorry I lost them too... I'm sorry for the times, I may of hurt you..." George, spoke, "we did not need to go though all that... you don't have anything to be sorry for..." Ringo, spoke, "you know I love your entire existence... your my everything" George kissed him the lips, "I wanted you to be mine and mine alone... as I wanted to be yours... I wanted a family with you for a lot, longer then you realized" George, spoke, "what are you saying?" Ringo, asked, "when we first met... after our first time... that was when our baby happened..." George, spoke, "so, Oliver isn't?..." Ringo, asked, "no, Oliver wasn't our first, Charlotte was my first baby" George, replied, Ringo did not know what to say, was George really being serious?... "it was really special, you know... I was just 17, had lost my virginity and was carrying our child" "listen, George... I" Ringo was taken back when George moved closer to him, Ringo didn't like having these thoughts but it was moments like this, where George made him, uncomfortable, "it's truly something, us two as young dads... but why didn't you tell us?" Ringo, asked, "I was ashamed over how many I had lost" George, replied, "but you already told us that there were 10 babies, what difference would it make?" Ringo, asked, "because Charlotte is not the only one, I haven't told you about" George, spoke, "okay, go on..." Ringo, spoke, "there was Maya, Evelyn, Joshua and Luke" George, spoke, "oh, George..." Ringo rubbed George's arm in an comforting manner, "can you tell me, the years they were conceived in" Ringo, spoke, "1960, 1966, 1967and 1969" George, spoke, "you mean to tell me that all those years... that we... you got... Georgie... I'm..." "so desperate... Barbara is right, there is something wrong with me" George, spoke, "no, nothing is wrong with you" Ringo, spoke, "she was right, all I ever done was chase you... I couldn't leave you alone... I'm sorry" George broke down in tears and Ringo brought him into his arms, "I'm sorry... so... so... sorry I... I..." "ssh... it's not your fault... okay... you understand" Ringo, spoke, "I just want my babies" George, cried, it was moments like this, that Ringo did not know what to do, George was crying over something that never happened but he is convinced it did, what else could Ringo do, but comfort him. 

"I'm glad your all here..." Ringo, spoke, "well of cause, we're here... today we are gathering and having lunch with George, would be good to catch up, I guess" Eric, spoke, "oh, right... yeah, what I'm talking... of cause, that's what today's all about" Ringo, spoke, "is everything okay?" Jeff, asked, "no things are not okay, George has told me something, rather interesting" Ringo, spoke, "surely it's nothing bad" Olivia, spoke, "well that depends, you know, how we believed there were 10 babies, well there's more" Ringo, spoke, "again, this is a good joke" Barbara, spoke, "don't be so mean, George can't help it" Pattie, spoke, "you ain't wrong about that one" Barbara, spoke, "enough... now what's this about, more babies" Bob, spoke, "there's 5 babies, Charlotte, Maya, Evelyn, Joshua and Luke" Ringo, spoke, "gosh..." Olivia covered her mouth in shock, "four of those babies, along with one, we already knew about, were conceived, an year after each other... I guess you know what that means" Ringo looked at Pattie, "it's okay that doesn't bother me, what is upsetting is just that he is convinced that it was all real..." Pattie, spoke, "what got me is when he said that he was only 17 when he lost his first baby... that's just... there are no words" Ringo, spoke, there was silence between everyone, "look I know we are all just trying to keep it together and not go insane... I can't help but feel sad for those beautiful babies, even if they don't exist" Ringo, spoke, Olivia got out of her seat and hugged Ringo, "why didn't he tell us, earlier?" Olivia, asked, "he told me that the reason he didn't because he felt ashamed and I think he didn't want to upset you... or you, Pattie" Ringo, spoke, "it doesn't upset me, I guess when he met me, the last thing he wanted me to find out... I'm only upset because he is" Olivia, spoke, "same, it's tragic and bittersweet" Pattie, spoke, "so, dad was just 17 when he believed he miscarried... that's so hard to understand... when I was 17... I was studying" Dhani, spoke, "I know, son, I was chasing after girls and rocking in a band" Ringo, spoke, "none of us can ever understand it, we just need to be kind and listen" Jeff, spoke, "speaking of being kind, your very quiet, do you have anything to say" Olivia, gestured at Barbara, "I think it's sad that one can be so desperate and delusional. I was all for him getting the help he needed but as the years when on, I realized it was never going to happen. I'm not heartless, I do feel bad for him, I mean he has never been able to get over a crush, he created a fantasy in his head to cope" Barbara, spoke, "finally an nice, honest answer without being bitchy" Ringo, spoke, "don't push it" Barbara, spoke, "well I say today, we give George a day to remember, just be with each other and have a few laughs" Tom, spoke, "George should be awake by now, so let's do it" Olivia, spoke.

George was beyond thrilled to see his family and friends in the one room, "Georgie, I told them about the other babies" "you did?" George, asked, "yes I thought about what you said about letting go" Ringo, spoke, "I'm glad you told them, I want my babies to be remembered" George, spoke, meanwhile Olivia, Dhani, Pattie, Eric, Bob, Jeff and Tom listened on, "I'm curious, why did you only plant 10 lillies if there are 15 babies?... and why did you only light 10 candles?" Ringo, asked, "you know why I had no choice, I didn't want anyone to know that there were more... so ashamed" George, replied, "well you don't need to ashamed, you never had a reason to... those babies would off been very lucky to have you as their dad, just ask Dhani" "dad, would you like me to write down their names?" "sure, son" Dhani felt around his pockets, looking for a pen, "uh... does anyone have an pen?" Dhani, asked, "I have one and an notepad too" Barbara got ready to write down the names, "Charlotte, Maya, Evelyn..." George, spoke, "wait a minute, you need to tell me, the years of their... conception..." Barbara, spoke, "oh..." George, spoke, "here, why don't you write it down, okay" Barbara placed the notepad and pen on George's bump, "my... you weren't lying, George has quite a belly" Pattie, whispered, "yeah, he was not showing for awhile and then the swelling started" Ringo, spoke, "it's so sad, it's just a swollen belly and he thinks there's a baby..." Pattie, spoke, "I know, that's the hard part, I put my ear to his belly, and I just imagined, what it would feel like, if there were little kicks" Ringo, spoke, "I finished writing the names" George, spoke, Ringo walked towards him, sitting down on George's bed, "Charlotte - 1960, Maya - 1966, Evelyn - 1967, Joshua - Luke - 1969" Ringo handed the paper to Olivia, "okay, that's good, George..." holding his bump and taking a deep breath, George observed the few looks of concern, "it's okay, just a lot of weight" George, spoke, "I know you don't want many photos of yourself taken, but I at least want to get two photos of you" Pattie, spoke, "that's okay luv, you just can't get a photo of..." George gestured at his bump, "well maybe I get one for Ringo only, would you like that?" Pattie, asked, "when you put it that, way, yes I would" George, smiled.

Ringo quite like seeing George eating, even if it wasn't much that he was eating, it was nice to see George eating bread and sharing food among his friends. The day when well, with many photos and videos being taken, Barbara seemed kind in asking George if there was anything he needed. Later, George had gone back to his room, with Tom, Bob and Jeff, as they replayed some old songs, George managed to find a way to play with his guitar by having the guitar rest on his stomach, unable to see the chords, by heart, George knew which chord was the one to play. Ringo watched on, happy to see George playing his guitar and being with his friends again, it was lovely and a day they all needed, "Rings, you should join us" George, spoke, "well I don't have anything to play with" Ringo, spoke, "I have this tin can, maybe you can pretend its the bongos" George, spoke, "I can do that" Ringo, spoke, "have you practiced?" George, asked, "nope" Ringo, replied, "naughty boy" George, smirked, "you never practiced either" Ringo, spoke, "true, so I'm just as naughty" they all laughed and began to play.

A few days later and Ringo received an gift from Pattie, opening it and smiling, noticing it was a photo of George, sitting among flowers with his bare bump, it was a beautiful photograph. Ringo put the photo into a frame and placed it on his bedside table, looking at it and deciding to hold it, Ringo took a deep breath, he wanted so badly for George to stay.


	30. Many Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George suffers horrible pain.

George was breathing, heavily, in clear pain, "tell me, what hurts?" Olivia, asked, "all over" George, replied, "please be more specific" Olivia, spoke, "I... feel... so... heavy" George, spoke, "listen, sweetheart, I know your in pain, but you need to tell me where" Olivia, spoke, "my back... stomach and feet" George, cried from his pain, "ssh... I'll go ask the nurse, okay?" Olivia, spoke. George nodded, unable to say anything, as he was too distracted by his pain, Olivia, Dhani and an nurse came in, "okay, Dhani, hold your father by his ankles and I'll hold him by the arms" Olivia, spoke, they have become used to this by now, George required two hot water bottles and an foot massage, it was enough to get him, though the day, though George loved carrying, Ringo's child, he would often complained about being heavy, the worse thing is that there was no baby and that the weight gain was so unnecessarily, most of the fat sat around his stomach, it was placing a lot of pressure on the rest of his body. Dhani held George by the ankles, "ready?" Dhani, asked, "yes, let's quickly do this" Olivia, replied, they slowly lifted George up, so the nurse could place a hot water bottle underneath George's back, "dad, you are so heavy" "your telling me, I feel like a blimp... look like one too... thanks, darling" George, spoke, "your welcome, now everything else, you would like?" the nurse, asked, "just some water" George, replied.

Ringo and Barbara had arrived, but it was far from calm, when Olivia and Dhani, urged them to come inside, George was holding onto his stomach, groaning from pain, "what's wrong with him?" Barbara, asked, Ringo sat on the chair next to George's bed, "don't worry, Mr. Harrison is just experiencing some discomfort" the doctor, replied, "he has experienced discomfort for the past few weeks, but keeps telling me it's getting worse" Olivia, spoke, George was groaning quite loud over the discussion, "ssh... ssh... Georgie..." trying to calm his friend down, "We weren't expecting this to happen, but the reason for the pain, is the false pregnancy" the doctor, spoke, "please don't say that... he doesn't like when people call his pregnancy, false" Olivia, spoke, "I'm sorry but you need to know and he needs to hear it, Pseudocyesis doesn't just cause morning sickness, back aches and weight gain... it can also cause other symptoms of pregnancy" the doctor, spoke, "like labour pains" Ringo, spoke, the doctor didn't say anything, just by the look on his face alone, he was serious and Ringo, exchange, looks of concern with George's family. Noticing that George was slowly falling asleep, he definitely did not hear, what the doctor had told him, "I'm tired... tired" George, spoke, "you rest now, sweetheart, we're going to talk outside" Olivia, Dhani and the doctor all left the room, "I wasn't listening... is something wrong with the baby?" George, asked, "no George, our angel is just fine... but you both need to sleep, now" Ringo placed an hand on the bump, his hand going up and down as George's breathing began to slow down, "your okay, close those eyes" Ringo observed George's eyes slowly, closing and in an affectionate and loving way, Ringo placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"doctor, we had never thought of George, possibly getting labour pains" Ringo, spoke, "we didn't either but that's the interesting thing, this false pregnancy is very much like a real one, George has lasted nine months, has grown an bump and still has all the symptoms, with Pseudocyesis the symptoms of pregnancy can last for a few weeks, a whole nine months or several years" the doctor, spoke, "goodness, I really hope he doesn't go though labour pains, that will be heartbreaking" Olivia, spoke "I feel the same, Olivia, so that wasn't labour pains, that was just discomfort?" Ringo, asked, "pain because all the weight he is carrying on his stomach, is putting a lot of strain on his body already... especially a body that is weakening, like his is" the doctor, spoke, "if he does go into labour, what do we have to do?" Dhani, asked, "we can't be sure, if that will happen, but we will find a way to stop, it's a false labour so it might not be as painful or last as long as real labour" the doctor, replied, "wait, doctor, what do you mean by it lasting for several years?..." Ringo, asked, "well sometimes, even when the individual has not been intimate, they will believe their pregnant" the doctor, replied, "as if, George still holds onto the belief that even when he had miscarried, that the baby is still there... in him" Ringo, spoke, "could be true, but that is something only he knows" The doctor, spoke.

Later that afternoon, George was awake, enjoying a cuddle with Ringo, he could that something was on Ringo's mind, "is there something you need to tell me?" George, asked, "yes, George, I was talking to your doctor, earlier" Ringo, replied, "he doesn't believe me..." George, spoke, "I know but this isn't about that" Ringo moved closer to George, "I want to know something, after you would suffer a miscarriage or we weren't intimate, did you still believe our baby was in you?" Ringo, asked, "my babies do live within me, they are in my heart" George, replied. "I don't mean in an emotional sense, I mean it in a physical sense, have you had moments where you have believed your pregnant throughout the years? have you had moments, where it was an instinct and you just knew" Ringo, spoke, "I don't really know, I mean..." George, spoke, "you don't need to say anything to me, right now, just think about it" Ringo, spoke, as he wrapped an arm around George's bump.


	31. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's many attempts at pregnancy and the miscarriages he had.

Ringo held George's hand, while wiping tears away, "Georgie, if your not comfortable with talking about the babies, we don't have too" "no, I want to, it's just I look at myself now and I feel dirty" George, spoke, "why do you feel like that?..." Ringo, asked, "because your married and I'm carrying your baby... this is disrespectful to your wife" George, replied, "look Barbara may off said some nasty things..." Ringo, spoke, "it's disgusting..." Barbara, spoke, "Barbara..." Ringo, spoke, "well it is, like a mistress carrying the husband's baby... how romantic" Barbara, spoke, "listen, please... we're not meant to put George under any stress" Ringo, spoke, "can we go now?... we can talk about your affair babies, later" Barbara, spoke. Ringo stood up, about to follow Barbara, "wait..." George grabbed Ringo by the arm, "this can't wait" George, spoke, Ringo exchanged an look with his wife, "if you don't mind, I think I should stay with George, he needs me" Ringo, spoke, Barbara, rolled her eyes, "fine... 10 minutes then we're leaving" Ringo sat by George's bedside, "okay, tell me" they held hands.

1963

It had been almost 4 years, since George had lost Charlotte and he had made a promise to never fall pregnant again. But recently those thoughts were changing, he wondered, perhaps things could be different this time. Ringo and him were at perfect place, they were a little older and had all the money to do so, since losing his first baby, George couldn't help but wonder, what life would be like if they were family, he wanted to try again. After dinner, Ringo played his guitar, whist George just stare, remembering when he taught Ringo how to play, everyone was so used to seeing Ringo as a drummer, but it was interesting seeing this different side to him, musically. While Ringo was distracted with the guitar and watching the TV, George decided to get ready for the evening, he placed flowers throughout the room, lit candles and lastly decided to give himself an shave, George wondered if he were to fall pregnant, would he still grow facial hair?... or a beard?... he wasn't sure, it was just a funny thought, imagining himself breast feeding, while shaving. Regardless of that, George knew he was ready, he wasn't going to let one bad memory ruin his life, he wanted this more then anything, George wasn't a teenager anymore, he was a lot more independent and he didn't care what his father would think. George came out of the room in just his underwear, it didn't take much to lure Ringo into the bedroom as he stopped what he was doing and followed George to bed, a few weeks later and George started having symptoms again, which was a clear sign that he was pregnant, the happy news kept coming when the band were set to tour in America the following year. The plane ride took many hours and the smile didn't leave George's face, Ringo would ask why he was smiling, to which George would simply say that he is happy for the band, but it was much more then that. George was close to 3 months but still no bump, it didn't worry him, as he was skinny so perhaps it would take longer for him to grow, as much as he wanted an bump, it would be the last thing he wanted whist touring. George had fallen ill and needed time to get better, the night of their major performance on the Ed Sullivan show, George took various pills and medication, he didn't think anything of it, until he miscarried a few hours later in an hotel bathroom, blaming it on the medicine and pills he needed to take, the night ended in tears, pills being thrown out and a smashed bottle of medicine. 

1965

George really did feel like a bad human being, as he got himself pregnant on purpose, knowing that Ringo didn't love him, anymore, what was he doing?... how desperate did he need to be?... Ringo's soon to be wife was pregnant too, why would he want to put Ringo into such an awkward situation?... still George didn't want to give up, even writing an song, sometimes singing the lyrics to his unborn baby, who he had called Christine, "do you think Ringo would like this?..." George would asked her about some of the song lyrics. Soon, George had to come to terms that he and Ringo would no longer be, what they once were, but still it was hard and reaching out to John and Paul wasn't always helpful, Paul would say that George needs to move on, that the memory of him and Ringo was just that... a memory, and John as usual was more sarcastic, "gees... Harrison... you act like Ringo has been murdered, his just gotten married" as for Christine, she was gone, the moment Ringo left and broke George's heart.

1966

They were struck inside a hotel in Germany and George was lucky in sharing a room with Ringo. The shower was warm, as the two bandmates washed and cleaned each other, Ringo was washing the shampoo out of his hair, only to turn around and see George bend over and showing off his hole, "Richard... please... fuck me... I want you" George, begged. At this moment, Ringo couldn't resist, he knew he shouldn't but deep down Ringo still loved George, without warning, Ringo slowly pushed in, George moaned out loud once Ringo was fully in. Ringo placed a kiss on George's neck, "God... so good... harder..." Ringo started to penetrated deeper, George turned his face over to kiss Ringo, turning off the shower, despite still being wet as they landed on the bed, they when for a second round. After, they laid in each other's arms, Ringo observing the big smile on George's face, "what are you smiling for?..." Ringo, asked, "just happy" George, replied, while rubbing his stomach.

1967

George was either high or drunk, Ringo wasn't sure but George was being quite adorable and a little strange, "Ringo... I want a baby..." George knew that the drummer was drunk and anything he would say or do, tonight, he would forget tomorrow. Ringo laid on his back, while George when up and down in his lap, begging Ringo for a baby, it was a different kind of drunken foreplay and Ringo had to laugh at how adorable George was being, wanting to have his child. He wished Ringo didn't laugh, George was being very serious, but still at least telling Ringo in this moment, could release some emotions. When they both reached climax, Ringo brought George closer to him, "Georgie..." "yes Ringo" "I hope your pregnant... you would look really nice... carrying my child" Ringo's speech was slurred but he was being so sweet and adorable, a week later, George discovered he was pregnant, if only the baby would of stayed and he could off indeed "look nice" carrying Ringo's child.

1968

Most of the seductions have always been done by George, but this time it was different as it was Ringo who was doing the seducing. It started out as friendly comfort, after George desprately wanted to leave the studio in a fit of anger. Ringo encouraged him to stay, he started to praise George for his talents, any moment of doubt George had about his guitar playing, disappeared... fuck it... George wasn't going to hold back anymore, giving in to Ringo's kisses and touches, "I want to love you, Georgie..." the guitarist could just melt over how Ringo was treating him, when they were done, they told each other, how they will always love each other despite everything. The next day, they turned up to the session, "George, if this doesn't last... just know that if you ever start your own band, I'll be proud of you" "I couldn't start my own band, without you the world's greatest drummer" George was referring to the little band, they already did have, him, Ringo and their unborn child.

1969

The band was in the midst of breaking up, but one thing George couldn't lose was Ringo, he had a lot of plans, both professionally and professionally and needs Ringo by his side. People had laughed when George tells them, his done with the band but wants Ringo around, let them laugh, George knew he and Ringo were much bigger then the band, then again, no one knew of... not even Ringo... of those five angels that didn't make it, laying comfortably in bed together, George looked up into Ringo's bright blue eyes, "Ringo, promise me that we will always remain close" Ringo, smiled and kissed him, "I promise" a month later and George was so truly thrilled with another pregnancy, starting the new decade and solo years with Ringo and their child, it was a dream.

When George had finished telling Ringo about the babies, he broke down in tears, "I'm sorry Ringo... sorry for losing them... sorry for being so selfish" "selfish..." Ringo, spoke, "you were married and already had a family, I had a wife and I disrespected her... and you in doing this" George, spoke, "I did wrong too, I felt like a part of me used you" Ringo, spoke, "you didn't" George, spoke, "Georgie, I never knew about these pregnancies, for me it was 10 to 15 minutes of fun and because I loved being with you... but for you... it was a lot more" Ringo, spoke, "it's so unfair, that they never made" George, spoke, "I don't want to upset you, but just think about this. If you were to off had these children, there would be doctors curious as to how a man could have a baby, they would use you and not in a good way, there's the papers that would make stories about you and then there's us, doesn't matter how our children came to be, they wouldn't off allowed two men to be parents" Ringo, spoke, "I never thought of it... in the moment I never thought of these things, but now that you mentioned it... really upsets me" George, spoke, "doesn't mean we wouldn't off been a beautiful family, though" Ringo, spoke, "a house full of babies and toddlers... and children... and teenagers..." George, laughed, "would you like me to get you anything?" Ringo, asked, "I wouldn't mind an extra blanket" George, replied.

Ringo got up, proceeding to ask a nurse for a blanket, he turned back just to look at George, who looked like he was slowly going to sleep, he felt sad... he truly did. Listening to George talking about all the babies he has lost was painful, Ringo had questioned whether he had ever somehow led George into believing he was pregnant all those times, that question kept Ringo awake at night.


	32. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George goes into false labour.

The cramps and discomfort, George had suffered from, was easy to heal with some hot water bottles, an massage and just some love and attention. However, tonight nothing seem to been working, as George didn't take to well to hot water bottles, having thrown them to the floor, "mum you don't think this is labour do you?" "couldn't be, George, please tell us, what you are feeling" Olivia, replied, "cramps... sharp shooting pains..." George, spoke, "how far apart, are those pains?" Olivia, asked, "about 10 minutes... I think" George, replied, "oh dear... lord..." Olivia, spoke, "what... what is it?..." Dhani, asked, Olivia gestured for Dhani to come closer, as if for George to not hear them, "his having contractions... it's what we feared... false labour" Olivia, replied, "shit..." Dhani, spoke, "indeed, I'm going to get his doctor" Olivia, spoke, "wait, what am I to do?" Dhani, asked, "just comfort him... hold his hand... encourage him to push..." Olivia, spoke, "push..." "I mean just tell him, everything is going to be alright" Olivia, left the room. Dhani sat down, taking his father's hand into his own, "uh... calm down... dad... calm down..." "calm down?... WHO ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?" George yelled so loud, that Dhani thought he was going to lose his voice, "don't yell, you will strain your voice" Dhani, spoke, "but I can't help it... HURTING SO MUCH" George wasn't lying, this was unlike any pain, he had ever felt before, "OUCH... PLEASE STOP" George broke out in a coughing fit, Dhani was still holding his hand, though his hand was very red from George squeezing it, "dad, what are you doing?" Dhani watched as George lowered himself onto the bed, laying flat on his back, "I'm ready to give birth to my baby" as he parted his legs. Dhani was shocked, he didn't want to admit it, but Barbara was right, is George really that delusional that he thinks a baby is going to come out of him, it was one thing for George to believe he was carrying Ringo's child for nine months and another to think he would be able to have the baby, "dad... don't do that... put your legs together and sit up..." "no sweetie, I can't do that... it's time..." George, spoke, "for goodness sake, stop it..." Dhani, spoke, "Mr. Harrison, what are you doing?" the doctor, asked, "baby... coming..." Olivia and Dhani could hear that George was losing his voice, George's voice was already strained and the last thing he needed was to yell, the doctor lifted George up, so that he was sitting up, "be careful of bub..." George, spoke, Olivia held George's hand, "I'm scared..." George, spoke, "don't be darling, this is exciting" Olivia, spoke, "George, take this" the doctor placed a tablet in George's mouth, once swallowed, the pain slowly started to melt away, "I just gave him, something to stop the pain" the doctor, spoke, "how long until the affects start..." "what happened?... the pain is gone..." George, spoke, "I'm sorry George, but if we when along with this... you would off died in labour" the doctor, spoke, "what makes you think that?" George, asked, "your body is already very weak... we can't risk that, I'm sure the last thing you would want is to die in front of your family" the doctor, spoke, "is there another way?" George, asked, "enough, sweetheart" Olivia, spoke, "he doesn't have long left, and another episode of false labour is not likely" the doctor, spoke, Olivia nodded, once the doctor had left the room, Dhani and Olivia sat on George's bed, clearly noticing that he was upset, "maybe we should give him some time alone" Olivia, spoke, Dhani nodded in agreement.

Later, Olivia entered the room, "George..." he didn't respond, Olivia signed and approached the bed, "crazy wasn't it..." sitting down, "one minute, you were just laying here and the next you thought your life was going to change, even with how fragile life is, right now" Olivia, spoke, "I was so ready... to see that little face" George, spoke, "I'm sorry..." Olivia, spoke, "you have nothing to be sorry for, I was listening to what the doctor said, earlier, I wouldn't off wanted that to happen" George, spoke, "still, it would off been nice to end this night with a new baby... a child you have always wanted with Ringo, a sibling for Dhani and a new member of the family" Olivia, spoke, "what... what..." George, cleared his throat, "what is love?..." George, asked, "love is... me taking care of my pregnant husband" Olivia, replied, "sounds, a little funny" George, spoke, "it does, but it's true, I have enjoyed, feeding you those cravings, massaging your feet, listening to the stories of the little babies you have lost" Olivia, spoke, "you were always so good in listening to my stories... about my babies... I felt free and that a weight had been lifted of my shoulders in telling you" George, spoke, Olivia held his hand and kissed it, "goodnight..." 

George had woken up, it was early in the morning, switching on the bedside light, he placed his hands on his bump, "you don't want to leave me... I don't want to leave you, either, we will leave this earth, together" George, caress his bump, "you have always been here, a part of me... we will meet one day" George closed his eyes and remembered just how his baby had always been there.

It was 1976, he didn't know how this happened, but he just broke down in tears, he was glad, this didn't happen in front of anyone he knew. Memories of the babies he had lost, came back, thoughout the years, he always had these moments, when he would be alone and just cry about them. Maybe this is why he did not like being alone, otherwise his memories would be the only thing on his mind, it's worse knowing that he and Ringo weren't on speaking terms, even if George couldn't tell Ringo, because he wouldn't believe him, just having Ringo there was the comfort he needed. Suddenly, George felt movement in his stomach, the sensation of little kicks, smiling as he placed his hands on his flat belly, George knew he wasn't carrying an child as he and Ringo had not been intimate, he took this as a sign, that even though those babies weren't meant to be, they were still with him, everyday of his life.


	33. Never Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo and George spend their last moments together.

George had been quiet, throughout the day, various nurses came in and out of the room, asking him if there was anything he needed, George would smile the best he can and simply shake his head. Even the meals, he wasn't eating, which was to be expected, George's love of food had disappeared but he should at least try to eat something, "Georgie, why don't you eat those carrots at least" "really no point, I can't taste much, anymore" George, spoke, Ringo didn't want to force George to eat, if he couldn't handle food, "I do like the apple juice... can't taste it but it feels cool on the throat... I think bub likes it, too" George, spoke, "okay I can, go get you some of that, then" Ringo, spoke. When Ringo had came back to the room, he noticed that it looked like George was falling asleep, "George, come on now, mate..." tapping George's shoulder, "here's your apple juice" Ringo handed the juice, George took a few quick sips, Ringo noticed that George had his hand placed on the bump in a protective manner, it was sweet and sad at the same time, but it had become an instinct for George to do this. "wow... your finished" Ringo, spoke, "I don't know..." George continued to drink, but the bottle was clearly empty, judging by the sound, "Georgie..." taking the bottle out of George's hand, "when it makes that sound, it means empty" George playfully hit Ringo over the head with a pillow, "I know that, you fool... I was just messing with you" they both laughed. Things when quiet again, as they had a moment, looking into each other's eyes, "why are you giving me that look of sadness?..." George, asked, "it's just seeing you like this... I have mixed feelings" Ringo, replied, "about what?..." George, asked, "your carrying my baby... our baby and that is a beautiful thing, not dirty, I know we're both married but it's not like this happened because of an affair, this was a wish you had... a beautiful wish, this baby is loved by everyone, and to think we can have it all, but you are leaving me..." Ringo, spoke, taking Ringo's hand, George placed a gentle kiss on it. "I know it's hard... but I don't want you to be sad... don't cry for me... I'm at peace... baby is at peace too" George, spoke, Ringo crawled into bed, "I wake up each day, wondering if your still here, wondering how I'm going to cope when you do leave" Ringo, spoke, "your going to be fine, don't look at me, like that, you know it's true... your going to continue to do great things" George, spoke, "I have only ever done, great things when I have been with you" Ringo, spoke, "and I'm still be with you, forever in your heart, forever your biggest fan when you hit that stage" George, spoke, "I won't ever be able to express my thanks enough to you, for believing in me, from day one" Ringo, spoke, "why not, right now, we be in this present moment, not thinking about the past or wondering what the future holds... just be with each other, now" George, spoke, "tell me, how can I do that" Ringo, spoke, "well imagined this room is my garden, everything that surrounds us is flowers, the many scents of the flowers, filling our noses, the sounds of the birds in the trees, underneath us is a blanket and underneath that blanket is the warm grass" George, spoke, "we're having a picnic and we brought the sandwiches down" Ringo, spoke, "well of cause, how could we forget the sandwiches" George, laughed, "and you brought your ukulele down too... and your softy playing it and with lovely soft voice, your..." Ringo, spoke, "I'm singing to our unborn baby" George, spoke, "because angel likes to hear your voice" Ringo, spoke, "it's true though" George, spoke, "about, what?" Ringo, asked, "about singing to bub, yesterday our little one was moving and kicking a lot, so I sang and bub calmed down" George, spoke, "I'm glad your still singing, George... seeing you with Jeff, Tom and Bob, singing your old songs, it was wonderful" Ringo, spoke, "you know my voice is almost gone, but I don't want to singing for our angel, that's all I have been doing, since the start of this pregnancy" George, spoke, Ringo smiled and moved closer to him, they closed their eyes, not to sleep, but just to feel each other's warmth.

"Oh... wow... man" George, spoke, "what is it?..." Ringo, asked, "it's the baby... kicking" George, replied, "really" Ringo, smiled, "goodness... yes... I think Liverpool was responding to you... knowing that your close" George took Ringo's hand, "come, feel it" George placed Ringo's hand on the bump, Ringo held his palm against the bump, seeing if he could feel what George could feel. "little kicks" George, spoke, "uh..." Ringo moved his hand around the bump, but he could feel nothing, "it's lovely isn't it?..." George, asked, Ringo signed, this was too heartbreaking, but he didn't want to tell George that he felt nothing, so he when along with it, "Yes, I can feel them and what an active little bub we have, I think it's a drummer" Ringo noticed the smile on George's face, he knew that this fantasy made George happy and that's all Ringo wanted, for George to be happy. Ringo placed an affectionate kiss on the bump, resting his head against the bump, George smiled and caress Ringo's face with one hand, while the other hand caress his bump, for many years, George had fantasized about this, Ringo resting against his bump, those bright blue eyes looking up into his eyes, and the other thing George had fantasized about, was the day he and Ringo, could hold their baby in his arms. Suddenly Ringo's phone had gone off, "sorry, Georgie... I better take this" Ringo got out of bed, proceeding to take the phone call, meanwhile George placing more pillows onto the bed, making it comfortable for when Ringo would come back in, "is everything okay?..." George, asked, noticing how tensed Ringo seemed after that phone call, "it's Lee... you know I told you that my daughter hadn't been well... there's a tumor... I have to get going... I'm sorry George for leaving but..." Ringo put his shoes and coat on, zipping up his bag, suddenly in the midst of his panic, he heard George's voice, "do you want me to come with you?..." George, asked, "excuse me..." Ringo turned over to see George sitting up in his bed, "I can come with you" George, spoke, "Georgie... please..." as if Ringo was already taken back by what George was doing, George got out of bed, standing on his own two feet, "please get back into bed, you will hurt yourself" Ringo, spoke, "I'm standing on my feet, ready to go with you" George, spoke, "I'm going to Boston... I don't think it would be wise for me to take you" Ringo, spoke, "please Ringo, I don't need to take anything, just myself... I want to look after you" George, spoke, before taking a step back, as if he needed to faint, "George... you alright?" "Oh, I feel faint..." George, replied, Ringo held George and gently guided him to his bed, "look after me, you can barely look after yourself..." Ringo, signed... "that's a beautiful gesture, but I need you to stay here" George, spoke, "I would go to the ends of the earth for you" George, spoke, "you have done that for me, so many times that I can't count..." Ringo, spoke, "I want your face to be the last face I ever see" George, cried, Ringo resting his forehead against George's forehead, "I love you, always have, always will" Ringo, spoke, "I'll love you forever and ever..." George, spoke, Ringo wiped away George's tears, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you and our babies... please remember that" Ringo, spoke, "we love you, too" George, spoke, letting go off each other, Ringo picked his bag up and headed for the door, "Ringo, wait..." stopping at the door, Ringo turned to look at his friend. "The last thing I wanted on this earth was to carry your baby" George looked down, smiling and caressing his bump, "this means everything to me, you made my dream come true" Ringo sat back, down placing an hand on the bump, "I love you, both" Ringo, spoke, before placing an kiss on the bump and on George's lips.


	34. Love One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shares an secret.

It had been a few weeks, since George had reconnected with Ringo and since then George had been sure that he had been impregnated again. The bump was just too large for there only to be one baby, Olivia had purchased a pregnancy book, reading a page, which showed all the different bumps. Olivia brought out a measuring tape, wrapping it around George's stomach, shock was written all over her face, "Liv...?..." "oh mine... George... your bump is big enough to carry quads..." she smiled, "4 bubs..." George, spoke, cheerfully, "yes, dear... how do you feel about that?..." Olivia, asked, "happy... I mean, how sweet and I knew it..." George, replied, "are you comfortable?..." Olivia, asked, "no... carrying all this weight here..." George gestured at his stomach, "puts a lot of strain on my body..." George, spoke, "I know, sweetheart... pregnancy can put a lot of strain on the body but for you it's a lot different..." Olivia, spoke, "can't get out of bed... can't move..." George, spoke, "well I got a wheelchair set up for you, I think it would be good for you to get out of this room... there's an garden we can go out too" Olivia, spoke, "I would quite like that..." George, spoke, "okay..." Olivia, left the room.

George rubbed his bump, "oh Ringo... four little angels..." Dhani entered the room, noticing his dad was off in his own little fantasy world, "dad..." "hmm... oh Dhani... where have you been?..." "I was just eating breakfast..." Dhani sat on the bed, "you look very happy, what's happened?..." Dhani, asked, "your mother measured my tummy earlier and well... I'm carrying quads..." George, replied, "wow that's fantastic dad, so that feeling you have been having was true..." Dhani, spoke, "yes, it's so..." George looked down at his bump, in a sad manner, "it's what?..." Dhani, asked, "beautiful..." George, replied. Dhani could see that as much as George seemed happy, a part of him was very sad, knowing that he would never be able to bring the quads into the world and have his family with Ringo, "you looked very good dad..." George, looked up at into Dhani's eyes, "your cheeks are blushing... your smiling..." Dhani, spoke, "that's called a pregnancy, glow" Olivia came in with the wheelchair, "you look lovely..." Olivia, spoke, George smiled at her. "Okay, let's get your father into the wheelchair..." George tried to lift his head off the pillow, placing his hands on the bed, he tried to lift his upper body up, but it was a struggle as his stomach was stopping him, "shit..." George, spoke, "I know you haven't liked us, helping you get out of bed, helping you dress and use the toilet... but you can't do these things alone, anymore, you know that..." Olivia, spoke, "I know but it's just embarrassing after awhile, I miss being independent" George, spoke, Olivia caress her husband's cheek before kissing him on the forehead, "ready?... okay... 1... 2... 3..." Olivia and Dhani, helped to get George into his wheelchair, "you coming with us, son?..." "I have to stay here..." Dhani, winked at Olivia, "what's that wink for?..." George, asked, "you'll see..." Dhani, replied, Dhani waited for his parents to leave, so he could start work on the surprise.

Olivia gently pushed George along in his wheel chair, "lillies... I like lillies... I think of my babies when I see them..." George, spoke, "you only ever planted 10 of those... that's why Ringo, Dhani and I, we will plant more for the 9 other babies" Olivia, spoke, "you would do that?..." George, asked, "of cause, sweetheart..." Olivia gently rubbed George's shoulder, "before I knew the truth... I would wonder, why you were so fascinated with the lillies, despite how big the garden is and as the years when by, you planted a new lilly. I always felt there was something more to it, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, you know, it's sad to me, that thoughout the years we have known each other, the secret pain you were hiding..." Olivia, spoke, George looked at her, "you don't have to say anything... I just needed to get that of my chest..." Olivia, spoke, "no, I'm cold... got chills..." George showed his shaking hands, "oh... here you go..." Olivia wrapped an blanket around George, "thank you... for the blanket but for telling me, your going to plant more lillies... I would off done that, but I got too sick and had to leave the home..." George, spoke. They continued to walk around the garden, stopping by a pond, "look at little fishies..." George, tried to make a baby voice, "who are you talking too?..." Olivia, asked, "the quads..." George, replied, "awe..." Olivia sat down, "can I tell you something?..." George, asked, "sure..." Olivia, replied, "you know Maureen..." "Ringo's first wife..." Olivia, spoke, George nodded, "what about her?..." Olivia, asked, "when I was younger, Ringo was my whole world, it really felt like it was just the two of us, and then she came into the picture... and I don't mean that in a bitter way... it's just at the time... I felt like she stole him from me..." George, spoke, "Oh, George... they were in love" "I know and Maureen didn't steal him, in fact, she was a lot like me, an teenager, young, naive and in love" George, spoke, "but you had to watch them get married, while carrying Christine..." "yeah..." George tried to hold back tears, "and I lost her a few days later..." George, spoke, Olivia wiped George's tears away, "is there anything more, you want to tell me?..." Olivia, asked, "yeah..." George, replied, "okay, take your time..." Olivia, spoke, "I wanted to be her..." George, spoke, Olivia was taken by George's confession, "I wanted to be her... Maureen... because she married Richard and had his babies... I wanted that..." George, spoke, "oh, sweetheart... Ringo would want you to be you... simply Georgie..." "but I wasn't enough..." George, spoke, "not true, there were circumstances back then, things that were against you, but it's different now, you have both grown since then..." Olivia placed a hand to George's face, "and Ringo does like the idea of having a family with you... he really does..." Olivia, noticed George's eyes going watery, before he broke down in tears.

Walking back to the room, George seemed happy, perhaps relieved to off had that talk earlier, waving and smiling at the nurses as he when by. Opening the door, George was amazed to see, what was in his room, it was a crib, "Dhani, you did this for me?..." Dhani smiled and nodded, "oh, my big strong boy... come over here..." Dhani leaned down and hugged his father, "this is so thoughtful" George, spoke, Olivia decided to move George closer to the crib. "I don't quite understand though..." George, spoke, "well, mother and I got together and we had this chat and we decided, why not?... you know we're not always here dad and so in those moments, you can look at this crib and know your babies are here..." Dhani, replied, "it's really lovely..." George, cried, "I'm sorry... I don't mean to cry... I just love it... the blankets you chose, the teddy bear too... maybe Summer could be in here" George, spoke, Dhani positioned Summer into the crib, George smiled. "I would like to get back into bed now..." George, spoke, before being gently placed in bed, George turned his head to look at the crib, "you like the idea?..." Olivia, asked, "I love it, can't thank you two enough and I have a gift for you, guys, too... my beloved family..." George, spoke. The hands of the guitarist were shaking as he took out a box from his bag, "Liv..." George, held the box up to her face, before opening it, "I brought you a necklace..." George, spoke, "oh, it's lovely..." Olivia took the necklace out of the box, "but why?..." Olivia, asked, "for putting up with me..." George, replied, "oh..." Olivia, laughed, "there has to be more to it, then that" Olivia, spoke, "when I first found out that I was ill... I was so scared... I just needed to be honest and do you remember the night, I told you the truth... about my babies... you didn't judge me... you didn't call me an liar, you listened to me and you have always been empathetic... I brought that as my ways of thanks" George, spoke, Olivia smiled though teary eyes, "you know, I'm always going to say, that I wished you had told me earlier, but I'm glad you did... it's never too late... those babies have become a big part our family" Olivia held George's hand. "And son, I want to give you something..." George removed his black ring, "oh, dad, I really can't take that" George placed the ring in Dhani's hand, "take it... wear it... when you want me to be there with you..." Dhani smiled and gently slid the ring onto his finger, "I love you, son, just as I love my babies... they love you too... and have been watching and protecting you for all these years, I know, they have been..." "I love you, dad..." Dhani rested his head against George's bump and for a moment, George had a glimpse of an baby Dhani rested his head against the bump, after finding out about Hazel and that he was going to be a big brother.

George was in and out of sleep as he laid in bed, holding onto Olivia's hand, "do you need anything, darling?..." Olivia, asked, "no, I'm okay... I'm comfortable... not in pain... the bubs and I..." George rubbed his bump, "we're going to be okay... angels..." Olivia, gently smiled at her husbands, "my babies they know, how much I love them... how I thought of them, everyday... I love them with my whole, heart" 


	35. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia tells Ringo, what he needs to know and Dhani has a surprise.

Ringo and Barbara got comfortable in the lounge room as Olivia had made them coffee, "Dhani, are you sure, you don't want anything?..." Olivia, asked, "no..." Dhani, replied, "everyone has a way of reacting to bad news and Dhani's is not eating" Olivia, whispered to Ringo, "he may be an adult but his still young, this is a lot for him to understand, and it's hard too... when you have known George for as long as I have" Ringo, spoke, "you guys don't need to whisper... I can hear you..." Dhani sat forward in his seat, "and you don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt myself... I just can't believe my father is gone..." Dhani, lowered his head in a sad manner, "it only felt like yesterday that dad was telling me all these stories about my siblings... the brothers and sisters who weren't real..." "Dhani... yes George's delusions... whatever we want to call it... were hard to deal with... but none of that should take anything away any of the great things, your father did..." Ringo, spoke, "I know... of cause I still admire the things he has done and I remember one of our last conversations, he said, I hope you still think something of me... you have always been used to seeing me as this skinny musician, now I'm big and fat... unable to move..." Dhani, spoke, "what did you say back to him?..." Ringo, asked, "I said, dad I admire you no matter what, whether your a skinny musician performing on stage... or performing me and I admire you right now, carrying my sibling..." Dhani, replied, "George's delusions must have a negative effect on you... I mean he is meant to teach you, how to be strong but instead, get's pregnant with a married man's baby and makes it seem like it's some beautiful dream come true..." Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, you and I have talked about this privately, you know it was a wish George had and we all agreed that we will do this for George, was it uncomfortable?... yes... was it painful... yes but it was nice to see George was happy, especially after all the pain he has hid from us" Olivia, spoke, "well said, mum... Barbara... my dad was mentally ill... he was only 17 when this first started and then it was just a never ending loop that he never got out of..." Dhani, spoke, "if we found out, earlier... we would off made sure that George got the help he needed..." Ringo, spoke, "you know in a way, I'm glad my dad never got help..." "that's an odd thing to say..." Olivia, spoke, "no I didn't mean it like that... it's just I have two fond memories of dad, the time I worked with him on his album and when his bump got bigger and I would just rest my head against it..." Dhani, spoke, "that's beautiful..." Ringo, spoke, "which reminds me, while your here... I have something you must see... hang on..." Dhani left the room.

Placing her coffee down, Olivia sat with Ringo and Barbara, "so, how was George in those last moments?..." Barbara, asked, "he was comfortable... no pain... no tears... ready to finally let go... the cancer had completely taken over his body, but he had this glow like he wasn't dying at all... it's so hard to explain" Olivia, replied, "look I know George and I didn't always get along and I do wish he was still here... his your husband... Dhani's father... Ringo's friend..." Barbara, spoke, "in other words, you would off wanted George to have his baby..." Ringo, spoke. "I didn't say that... because... never mind..." Barbara, spoke, "if the pregnancy was real, we would all of preferred that..." Ringo, spoke, "uh... Richard... there are a few things you need to know" Olivia, spoke, "yes..." Ringo, spoke, "I'm going to start with telling you about a confession George made..." Olivia, spoke, Ringo placed his coffee down on the table, giving Olivia his full attention. "a few days before George passed away, I took him for a walk in his wheelchair... you see, he got to weak to walk and with the extra weight... anyway I'm sorry... but he told me something that was very sad... he spoke of the earlier days, when it was just you and him... George told me, how you were his whole world, when he was younger..." Olivia, spoke, "that's true, there wasn't one thing he wouldn't of done for me... he stood up for me... even took a black eye for me..." Ringo, spoke, "the way he talked about those days, so clearly... like a part of George had longed to go back... he would then say, how Maureen took you away from him and George knows that's not how it happened, George was speaking of how he felt at the time... how he had to sit and watch you get married, while carrying Christine... George told me, he miscarried Christine a week after the wedding..." Olivia had tears rolling down her face, "Liv..." Ringo gave her some tissues, "sorry sometimes it's so hard to understand... but George said to me that he wished he was Maureen... because she was the one to off married you and had your babies..." Olivia, spoke, "oh, boy, jealously I see..." Barbara, spoke, "no, that wasn't jealously... that was... I don't even the words... George didn't need to be anyone else... he was enough and he was beautiful, George just needed to be George... that's all" Ringo, spoke, "sorry I have to say that, he wanted me to do..." Olivia, spoke, "no don't need to say sorry, I'm glad you told me... it's just now, I'm worried..." Ringo, spoke, "about what?..." Barbara, asked, "I'm wondering now... if I ever told him, enough that he was beautiful just the way he is... did I say, I love you, enough?..." Ringo looked up at the roof, "Georgie, you didn't need to be Maureen... you are enough... your beautiful just the way you are..." Ringo looked down, "sorry... it's just... I like to think George is still here..." Ringo, spoke, "I know... I walked around the garden and expect to see George there... with his lillies..." Olivia, spoke, things when quiet as they took sips of their coffees, "there is one last thing... do you remember when the doctor said that George could off believed his was pregnant, even if he had not been intimate" Olivia, spoke, "I remember that, I even asked George about it... he never gave me an answer to that question, but it's okay..." Ringo, spoke, "Well, George tell me... and Barbara your going to hate this... but on your wedding day... George had symptoms..." Olivia, spoke, "what?..." Barbara didn't look very pleased, "sweetheart... let Olivia explain..." Ringo, spoke, "it wasn't morning sickness... or cravings... he just felt movement... you know like little kicks of an unborn child..." Olivia, spoke, "oh for goodness sake..." Barbara face palmed herself, "sorry Barbara but your husband needed to know..." Olivia, spoke, "I don't even know, what's more insulting, George wearing white or believing his carrying my soon to be husband's baby..." Barbara, spoke, "calm down..." Ringo, spoke, "calm down?... that was our special day and it feels like it has been overshadowed because of him..." Barbara, spoke, "Barbara, we have to remember that George was..." Ringo, spoke, "that George was what?... it's the same thing... he overshadowed your special day with Maureen... turning up to your wedding, thinking he was carrying some baby... Hazel..." Barbara, spoke, "Christine..." Olivia, spoke, "whatever... the thing is, these were your special days and he ruined them with this rubbish... George was sitting at those weddings, smiling on the outside but crying on the inside because he didn't get his way..." Barbara, spoke, "why are you, upset?... those babies weren't real..." Ringo, spoke, "that's not the point, that was my special day... and now, I have to think of this everytime, I look back..." Barbara, spoke, "George would never off done any of this on purpose... when I look back, all I see is the two of us, making an commitment" Ringo gently rubbed Barbara's back in a comforting manner, "I know... I just need to relax... but I always knew something was wrong with George, from the moment I met him..." Barbara, spoke, "Barbs..." "Ringo, I'm not in the mood... can we leave?...I would like to go home" Barbara, spoke, "not yet, Dhani has something he wants to shares with us.

Dhani entered the room with a DVD and a few photos, "before you go home, I would like to show to some videos and photos I took of dad..." "should we tell them about George's bump and the other little surprise, we discovered?..." Olivia, asked, "we probably should prepare Ringo..." Dhani, laughed, "what's so amusing?..." Ringo, asked, "well I told you that George's bump grew a little bigger..." Olivia, replied, Dhani took an photo out of the album, to show Ringo, "oh wow... Georgie did get a little bigger..." Ringo, spoke, "an little?..." Dhani, asked, "no, I lied... he grew bigger" Ringo, spoke, "unusually big, in the sense that there couldn't off been just one baby... so I got my hands on a pregnancy book... I measured George's tummy and well his bump was big enough to quads..." Olivia, spoke, "seriously?... let me look at that..." Barbara took the photo out of Ringo's hand. "yeah, the beach ball that turned into a blimp..." Barbara, spoke, "can't help yourself can you?... he looks beautiful and quads... four bubs... if only it could off been real" Ringo, spoke, "sorry, Ringo, I only took two photos, you know dad didn't like having his photos taken towards the end but he wanted to this for you" Dhani, spoke, "it's okay, these are wonderful photos, it's very kind of you, Dhani" the drummer placed the photos back in the album, "we made a video too... if you don't want to watch it now..." Dhani, spoke, "no, I would like to see it... if that is okay with you" Ringo, asked, "it's fine, I haven't seen this video..." Olivia, spoke. Placing the DVD in the player, "it's a little awkward because we both didn't know what to say..." Dhani, spoke, "hey daddy... how's your morning been?..." "my morning it's been the usual... I wake up and say good morning to my 4 little angels..." Ringo smiled, it was nice hearing George's voice, even if it was just on video, "you know dad, since your having quads, I thought of some names... what about John, Paul, George and Ringo?..." "piss off with that..." they both laugh, "it's actually quite nice, but a little weird... maybe no..." George, spoke, Dhani noticed that George was getting a little uncomfortable with the camera, "sweetheart, I really don't like being filmed... not when I look like this" George, spoke, "I know dad... why don't we end this with just a message to Ringo..." George happily nodded, "Richard... you have given me quads and... it's quite a surprise but I love it..." George rubbed his bump in an affectionate manner, "I won't be here to have them... so I ask you... to do this one little thing for me... could you name them?... it would mean everything to me... it would mean that deep down, you really do, want a family with me... goodbye..." the video comes to an end, "there is another clip..." Dhani, spoke, "I'm sorry, I can't watch the second video... not here... I need to do it, alone..." Ringo, spoke, Dhani rested his head on Ringo's shoulder, "I'm sorry Dhani... it's very thoughtful of you... and I hope this doesn't upset you... but it's hard enough looking at you and all I see is your father... I can't cope..." Ringo, spoke, "it doesn't upset me, I'm used to being told that I look like him... when you do watch the rest of the video, there is something very special at the end of it..." Dhani, spoke, "you remind me, so much your father... I hold you dear because of it..." they hugged, before Ringo and Barbara made their way home.

It was late evening and Ringo sat in the dark, watching the second part of the video, there was no sound to the second clip, just George and his lovely big bump. George looked beautiful, even if he didn't feel he did, if only George was still here, Ringo would run right to him and give George all the love that he needs. The video ended with a slideshow of photos of George and Ringo in their younger years and that was when Ringo lost it, breaking down in tears, "when I feel strong again, I promise... I'll name our quads... I promise" when Ringo had managed to stopped crying, he turned on a light and read a letter that George had left to him.

"you once asked me, if I had always believed that our child was in me, despite all the loss... I didn't understand you and I thought about it for some time... and then I realized that my babies were always there with me... whether it be the feeling of little kicks or just knowing, that they had never left me... when I think of being pregnant again... so close to the end of my life... I never thought I was going to make it pass the first few months, let alone grow a bump that big... but I like to think of it as a flower, when I was 17 it started as a seed and it blossom as I grew older" a tear came out of Ringo's eye and dropped onto the letter, crying for the man he loved.


	36. Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, Barbara and Olivia reflect on the first time, they found out about George's secret.

It was family movie night as George, Olivia and Dhani sat down to watch an 8PM movie, but George's mind couldn't be further away from the room as his mind was on Johnny, his recent miscarriage. "Dhani, you want to sit next to me?..." George, asked, Dhani shook his head, a firm no, George had noticed that Dhani's whole demeanor changed around him, maybe George shouldn't off told Dhani about Johnny. "popcorn..." Olivia offered some of the popcorn, "no... thanks..." George wasn't playing much attention to the movie at all, in fact he was so lost in thought that he didn't even know the plot of the movie, that was until a scene came up of a miscarriage came up and George could feel his heart beat, out of his chest, he didn't like what he was seeing. Getting off the couch, George proceeded to leave the room, "where are you going?..." Olivia, asked, "bed... I'm tired" George, replied, "at this time?... bit early" Olivia, spoke, "just tired is all..." George, spoke, "alright... goodnight..." Olivia, spoke, "goodnight..." George kissed her on the cheek, "Dhani... say goodnight to your father..." Olivia, spoke, "goodnight... dad..." 

"I didn't know it at the time, but that movie we watched was at least 2 weeks after Dhani's birthday and Johnny's miscarriage..." Olivia, spoke, "explains, why Dhani was a bit distant from George at the time..." Olivia, spoke, "it was the birthday party, George said that he looking out at the party guests and then the miscarriage happened..." Ringo, spoke, "as sad as it may off been, I'm not happy that George told Dhani that he miscarried Johnny... on his birthday too, Dhani was excited about turning ten only to be told sad news like that..." Olivia, spoke. "I have talked to Dhani about that, he was upset but off cause as he grew older, he knew George had a problem and that well... there was never a baby to begin with..." Ringo, spoke, "still very selfish... but you know, it was George after all..." Barbara, spoke, "Dhani was 18 when he found out about the Pseudocyesis and he was confused about it all... he told me that he thought he knew his dad... now he felt he didn't know him at all" Olivia, spoke. 

Dhani placed his car keys and money in his bag, "Son, where are you going?..." "I'm going out with friends... you know I usually go out with them, this time every month..." Dhani, replied, "maybe, I should come with you..." George, spoke, Dhani stopped what he was doing and turned around, "father... no... you can't come with me..." Dhani, spoke, "you might need to be protected..." George, spoke. "protected?.... from what?..." Dhani, asked, "it's just, I couldn't protect my babies... but I can protect you..." George, spoke, "Oh... my... God... not this again... dad, I'm 18... I don't need you to protect me..." Dhani, spoke, "your my babyboy..." George, spoke, "no, I'm not your babyboy anymore... I'm an adult that needs you to start treating me like that one... in fact you have treated me like an adult... so what's change?... why are you treating me like this..." Dhani, asked, George didn't say anything but his expression said it all, "the babies... look I'm sorry that you lost them... I'm sorry if that has left a hole in your heart... but that doesn't mean you treat me like this..." Dhani, spoke, "you know, I have always been protective of you... but now I have a greater reason to protect you..." George, spoke, "I'm not the one who needs to be protected, it's you who needs protection, you somehow believe those babies were real... when their weren't... you don't realized that you have a problem..." Dhani, spoke, "no, Dhani... my babies were real..." "dad, there is something very wrong with you... you talk to me, when you realized what that is... later" Dhani, left the room. Later that day, George laid awake in bed, he couldn't sleep, he was upset that Dhani didn't believe his siblings were ever real... "dad..." Dhani waited for George to look at him, "I know your not asleep... you have been laying on this bed... sad over what I said about those babies... my siblings not being real..." Dhani sat on the bed, "I'm sorry dad... I should off been more sensitive to your feelings..." George turned over and finally their eyes locked, "can you forgive me?..." Dhani, asked, "you don't need to be sorry... I understand that not everyone believes me... it's what I expect, why else did you think, I kept this to myself, for so long..." George, replied, "no, dad, that is what you assumed... no one is saying that your lying... we are curious to know more..." Dhani, spoke, "I don't mean to be overly protective, it's just since I told you about your siblings that I lost... this fear kept coming back to me... that if something were to happen to you... I have become overbearing... haven't I?..." George, asked, Dhani nodded, "I promise, I will tone it down but can you do a little something for me?..." George, asked, "sure... dad..." "can you call me... like when you go out with friends or to college, can you call me and let me know, your safe..." George, spoke, "okay dad, I can do that for you..." they then hugged.

"what about that day... where George begged for a baby..." Barbara, spoke, "there were many days, after I found out about the babies, that George started to ask me that question, what day was this?..." Ringo, asked, "it was the day, that he found out that we knew..." Barbara, spoke, "oh, that moment... yes it's coming back to me..." Olivia, spoke.

Ringo sat next to George in bed, after having what seemed like the most intense conversation in their lives, things when quiet and Ringo was comforting George after he had broken down in tears. Taking the tie out of George's hair, his sliver hair fell nicely into placed, "your so beautiful... you know that?..." Ringo ran his hands though George's hair, "you mean that?..." George, asked, "I do and I want you to remember that no matter what happens... I will always see you as nothing but beautiful..." Ringo, replied, "even after... what you know now?..." George, asked, "nothing has changed between us... and all those times, we were intimate... it was out of love... not lust..." Ringo, spoke, "I know, because we created life together... those many times too..." George, smiled, "yes... yes we did..." Ringo bit his lip in an uncomfortable manner. "Listen, I need to get going... uh... I'll see you soon..." Ringo proceeded to the door, "Richard..." quietly closing the door again, Ringo turned over to see George sitting up in bed, his hands playing with the buttons of his shirt, "before you leave... you can give me something... very special..." George proceeded to undo his buttons, "what are you doing?... uh... George... I don't know about this..." "please Ringo... I want a baby..." George had his chest fully exposed, playing with his nipple and spreading his legs, he looked up into Ringo's eyes in a pleading manner. It was hard to say no, when George was like this, so lovely and needy, but since finding out the truth, Ringo didn't even want to go near George, let alone touch him, Ringo sat on the bed, doing George's buttons up, "Ringo... no... what are you doing?..." "sweetheart... didn't you just lose Ivy?... this is the last thing you should want..." Ringo, replied, "no, it's everything I want... please..." George, spoke, "but I don't want this, okay..." Ringo left the room and George broke down in tears. "Ringo, what's wrong?..." Olivia, asked, as Ringo rushed down the stairs, "it's George... his making me feel uncomfortable..." Ringo, replied, "why, what did he do?..." Barbara, asked, "he just ask me to get him, pregnant..." Ringo, replied, "the fuck?... no... no... how dare he?... no way am I going to let him, get away with that..." Barbara, rushed down the stairs, "no, Barbs, just leave him..." "listen to your husband..." Ringo and Olivia followed Barbara, entering the room, Barbara did not hold back, "George, get up..." "Barbara, you scared me..." "how dare you... try and seduce my husband, while your family and friends are downstairs, what the fuck is the matter with you?..." Barbara, asked, "it was innocent..." George, replied, "innocent... you call seducing a married man... innocent... I didn't know such thing was innocent..." Barbara, spoke, "no I didn't mean it like that... I just..." George stopped and looked at Ringo, "I just want a baby... and it can't be anyone's baby... it has to be Ringo's baby..." George, spoke, "listen, you have Pseudocyesis and that means your pregnancies were not real, you displayed symptoms... sure but that doesn't mean anything..." Barbara, spoke, "your wrong, they were real and my feelings were real..." George, spoke, Barbara took a deep breath, clearly out of frustration, "George, you have no womb and no eggs... it is impossible..." Barbara, spoke, "sweetheart, we should get out of here..." Ringo, spoke, "yeah, I'm looking forward to going home..." Barbara, left the room, "I'm sorry, Ringo, my husband hasn't been himself..." Olivia, spoke, Ringo didn't say anything, closing the door, rather loudly. Olivia turned over, hands on hips and a disapproving look on her face, "are you angry at me?... go on, yell at me..." George, spoke, "I'm not going to yell at you..." Olivia sat on the bed, "your not..." Olivia wrapped her arms around George's neck, "no, I'm just going to comfort you, as I have been doing since I found out... making up for all those years that you told me..." Olivia observed the tears in George's eyes, "oh come here..." they hugged, George's tears soaked the back of Olivia's shirt.

"if anyone ever needs an example of what desperation looks like, that would be the perfect example..." Barbara, spoke, "I shouldn't off told you two that, I should off just kept to myself and then left..." Ringo, spoke, "after George had told us... he was very emotional those first few months..." Olivia, spoke, "there were other times..." "other times?..." "yes, other times, George had asked me that same question, it when on for a few years..." a sad look appeared on Ringo's face.

"I love when you garden with me... even if you hate it..." George, spoke, "well gardening is worth it... if I'm doing it with you..." Ringo, smiled, when they finished packing away their tools, they sat on the warm grass, "Ringo..." "yes, Georgie..." the drummer turned his head, noticing George had his hand on his tummy, "Richard... I want a baby..." "oh for fuck... sake... George..." the younger moved closer and Ringo decided to stand up. "Not this again..." by now, Ringo had lost count of all the times, George had asked him, this question, "Ringo, please do this for me... it would mean everything to me... to carry your child..." George placed his hands on his tummy, "the only time, I ever felt beautiful was when I was pregnant with your baby... please I want to feel that again, especially now..." George, almost looked like he was crying, "stop doing this... stop asking me that question... I can't do it..." Ringo, spoke, "you don't find me desirable anymore... do you?..." George, asked, "no, George... I do still find you beautiful but I have a wife and she is incredibly hurt over all this... I can't do this... find someone else... like Jeff..." "no, your missing the point, it has to be you... the only man I have ever wanted..." George, spoke, "enough, I can't deal with this anymore... just go away and leave me alone..." Ringo was quick to George's home, a week had passed and they had not talk to each other, usually they would catch up over the phone, it was early in the morning and the phone started ringing, "who could that be, at this time?..." Barbara, asked, "I'll get it... stay in bed..." Ringo answered the phone, "hello..." "Ringo, I'm sorry..." Ringo was surprised to hear from George, "I can't let it go, I want to feel your love... growing inside of me... I want a baby... please I beg of you..." in this moment, Ringo felt really bad for George, he could hear the emotion, George wasn't putting it on, he was upset, "George... if you call like this again, I'll change my number..." Ringo, spoke, before hanging up.

Ringo finished his cup of coffee, "I was such a jerk... yes I told everyone that we should just go along with it... but those first few years, I did not handle the situation well at all, I said some words that I wish, I could take back..." Ringo, spoke, "that's not your fault... we all had our moments, but at the end of the day, you and George were happy with each other and he believed he was carrying quads..." Olivia, spoke, "if only those quads were real..." Ringo, looked at a photo of George, taken after they found about the quads, Ringo kept this photo close to him, it was dear to his heart.


	37. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's biggest dream comes true.

George awoke, he didn't know if he had been asleep for long or not, time did not seem important anymore, George was resting nicely in a big bed, it looked like it could be king sized... but it was very comfortable, the sheets were silky and the pillows were fluffy. Standing on his own two feet, George didn't know why, but he decided to jump up and down on the bed, "wait a minute..." George noticed a mirror, when he looked into it, he needed to pinch himself, George was young again, but he didn't know, how old he was, just that he looked and felt young. George noticed that his skin was clear too, no imperfections, looking down at his hands, no imperfections there too, in fact his hands looked the way they did, whether George would get a beauty, treatment on them... rubbing his hands together, George simply couldn't get over, how smooth they were, touching his face and feeling a softness to it, he felt truly beautiful.

But there was something else that George had noticed, his bump that he had, before he came here... it was gone and now, George was worried, what happened to his quads?... did they not make it to this, life... George was insanely worried, what about his other babies where were they?... "no... not again... I have already spent an life... without them... I can't spent another year without them..." "son..." in the midst of George panicking, he calmed down, when he heard a familiar and comforting voice... "mother..." George didn't know why but he was shocked to see his mum, it's just he never thought he would see her ever again. "Mamma..." George wrapped his arms, around his mother, meanwhile, Louise rubbed her hands gently up and down George's back, so happy to be holding her son, again, when George saw Harold, he was quick to hug him too, much to Harold's surprise... "I missed you, daddy..." George hugged Harold around his middle, "miss you too... son..." George took a step back, just trying to come to the realization that that he was with his parents again, but still George knew he was not going to be happy, until he could see his babies... "George, what's the matter?..." Louise, asked, George really did not know, how to answer that... his parents never knew about their grandchildren... but did they know about them now, "mum... dad... there is something upsetting me and I need to..." "oh wait... I know..." Louise, spoke, "you know what?..." George, asked, "you don't need to tell us... we may not off known in life but we know now and it's okay... George... if you need to cry to me... now..." Louise, spoke, George hugged her again, while Louise comforted him, "I really wanted... to have Ringo's child... I try so hard..." George's voice was cracking due to heavy emotion, "you really did... I know you did..." Louise broke the embrace, her hands resting firm on George's shoulders, "your father and I found out, about all those babies... but 17..." Louise, spoke, "I was so young and I didn't understand... I wanted to tell you but I was scared..." "well... George, had I off known about this, while alive, I would off had you sent away, because I wouldn't off believed you and it would be embarrassing if your mother and I had a son, who was... a bit crazy..." Harold, spoke, "Harold..." "sorry... but now, those feelings don't matter... the only thing I feel for you is pity..." Harold, spoke, "you have to buried it deep down, inside..." Louise placed her hand, where George's heart would be, but there was no beat because he was not happy, "because no one was going to believe you... and if people did find out... their opinions of you would change... for the worse... you fear people weren't going to love you anymore, or that people wouldn't care for your music and message anymore..." Louise, spoke, "a joke... that's how they would see me... a man who can have any woman he wants, but desires his drummer more... a man that has an unhealthy obsession but it wasn't like that..." George, spoke, "no son... it wasn't like that at all, and your mother and I were proud of you... when you told your family and friends the truth... it may off been a lot later on, in your life... but we were immensely proud of you..." Harold, spoke, "and in your last of life, you and Ringo were happy with each other, you were expecting quads..." Louise, spoke, "you know about that?..." George's cheeks when a heavy shade of red, due to embarrassment, "oh, of cause we know..." Louise, spoke, "so many thoughts must off ran, though your head... like oh... no this isn't what I pictured my son, would be doing at 52 years old..." George, spoke, "no, George, I didn't think that at all... in fact you have been pregnant almost decade of your life and well I don't know, how to feel about that..." Louise, spoke, "yeah, my late teens, my 20s, 30s, 40s and 50s... some would call that, desperation... I just thought of it as a dream, I couldn't let go off..." George, spoke, Louise brought George in for another hug, "where are they?... I need to see them..." "huh..." "my babies... I really would like to see them... hold them and tell them, how much I love them... do you know, where I will be able to find them?..." George, asked, "sweetheart, hasn't anyone explain?..." Louise, spoke, "I... I..." "George, you must know by now, that you had a problem..." Louise, spoke, "no..." George, shook his head, "sweetheart, listen to me... in life, you had a condition that made you believe you were pregnant... when you weren't at all..." Louise, spoke, "don't say that... it was real..." George, spoke, "son, stop this nonsense, those babies were just figments of your imagination... they never existed... and if they didn't exist in life... they were exist here, either... you can search forever, if you want... be my guest but you weren't find them..." Harold, spoke, "but my feelings, you telling me that my feelings were wrong..." George, spoke, "you have no womb and no eggs, your body wouldn't be able to carry an child... it doesn't matter, how much you weight gain, or how you rubbed your stomach, it didn't change anything..." Louise, spoke.

George took a step away from his parents, crying as he sat on the bed, Louise and Harold didn't like seeing George so upset, but what were they do, "I don't want to sound selfish but this is so unfair... I understand that no one ever believed me... that my friends and family were just putting up with me... my wife, Olivia and my Ringo... were so empathetic and they cared so much... I remember the day, when Olivia had told me had told me that I had made to five months, meaning I couldn't miscarried and Ringo, who helped made my dream come true, I died an happy man. Please don't faint when I tell you that there were 14 babies... yes, Ringo and I... we created 14 lives that never made it... and though it seems like it... not all of it was doom and groom... my babies gave me hope, I thought of them with nothing but love... I wrote songs about love... and peace... and harmony... because that's the kind of place, they would off wanted them to live in... but I don't want to imagine them, anymore, I want to see them for real... I want to feel my heart beat again... I want to feel alive in the sense that I'm happy..." George, laid down, while Harold held George's hand and Louise, ran her fingers though George's hair, comforting him, "wait... I have an idea..." George opened his eyes and his parents had disappeared, "mum... dad..." George walked around the room, but he was alone again... there was a door but George wasn't willing to open it, if his babies were real, George would off been out the door by now, "I thought I would off found peace in the afterlife... but I feel the same as I did on earth... missing my babies... why can't I just go to sleep and stay asleep forever... it would be so much better then crying..." the lighting of the room, changed, pulling the curtain, George observed that it was approaching nighttime. "I guess... I should try and sleep..." George tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep, "this is hopeless..." George threw the blanket of himself, "I just want my babies... then I will be happy and everything will be alright, they are all so beautiful, the only memory I have off them, is when they were created... Charlotte on that night in Hamburg, my first time, Oliver when Ringo and I lived in an flat, the following year, I would traveled to America with little Oliver, growing inside of me... Christine... I needed her to help me, keep Ringo because he didn't love me anymore... Maya, whist on tour in a hotel, things weren't good for the band in that year, but something like this... who knows would off made things better... Evelyn... Ringo and I were a little drunk but he told me the sweetest thing, the afternoon, after I had wrote a song with Ringo's help, we conceived little Amelia... and before the band broke up, there was little Luke... and it didn't stop there, there was Carter, whist Ringo and I were out in France, Michael, who we made in my garden, Hazel a year after Dhani was born, being so close in age, Dhani would off been a great big brother, Melanie... that time, Ringo and I was alone in the studio, Johnny... I wanted to name him after John, there was Thomas during that time, I was helping with charity... and then there Ivy... my last chance... because I was getting to old... when to the doctors and found out it was cancer... not a baby... that was it... until the quads... a few years later... I never got around to naming them... I left that to Ringo... and someday, when Ringo comes here, I want him to see our family... it's my dream and I don't want to be denied it...anymore... please... please... please...." George then felt into a deep sleep.

Hearing the sounds of birds, woke George from his sleep, he got out of bed, filling a bowl with warm water to wash his face, he when over to the mirror and almost fainted at, what he noticed... George placed his hands on, what appeared to be a big bump and quite a big bump too... "wait can I say that this is the biggest shock of me life?..." he couldn't believe it, only last night, he when to bed in tears, knowing that he would never see his babies... now he was... pregnant. A note slid underneath George's door, picking it up and opening it, "Dear George, by this afternoon, you will meet your babies... don't be scared as you won't feel the labour... you will just have to wait and see..." the letter felt out of George's hand, he could barely believe, what was happening, doing a bit of a happy dance around his room, George pulled himself together as questions filled his mind, "wait how did this happen?..." "how was this even possible?..." "does this mean that Ringo is the father?..." George tried to calm himself down, "wait I know... I'll be able to have my babies... to finally hold them... as I couldn't in life..." the problem was, how was George to know when it would be the afternoon... time did not seem to exist but daytime and nighttime... maybe when the time comes, George will just know... he spent the day, just alone in bed, George didn't feel as heavy as he did in life... in fact he couldn't remember what pain felt like, or what it was like to carry extra weight... in this life, George felt weightless, but he was only a spirit... he was not that body that he had left behind on earth.

George didn't think of it at first, but now he was freaking out... how could 14 babies fit in him... surely that's impossible?... but maybe there were no limits to what could happen here, he probably didn't need to worry, there was not going to be pain, just the feeling that George knows when it's going to happen. Waking from a nap, George noticed a chair in front of him, which had a maternity dress, it looked a lot like the one, Olivia had brought him. Trying it on, George stood in front of the mirror, checking himself out, it was comfortable and moved rhythmic whether George would walk, needing to get towels, George wasn't just going to take a few, he was going to take at least 14 towels and one big towel for himself, just then George felt a few kicks, it was time to meet his babies and George couldn't be more nervous but also ready.

George didn't want to have his babies in the room, he wanted to go somewhere, his first thought was a garden... George remembered that in life, he wanted to have his babies in his garden. Looking around the area, it was so strange... the ground he was walking on, felt of nothing, there were homes with gardens, the people that were there seemed friendly. But the thing that got George the most, was that no one seem to know him, or maybe they did, he just wasn't being chased... people seem calmer... more peaceful and loving... and no strange looks, given George's large bump and that he is holding so many towels. Walking around an place that just seemed endless, George approached these gates that opened for him on arrival, he entered and they slowly closed behind him... "wow..." George was in awe of the garden, it was so different from anything he had ever seen, warm green grass, every kind of flower and animal, the scents of the flowers that filled George's nose and by heart, George knew just by the smell, which flower is which and the sounds of the animals in the distance, the place was bright and colorful... "I must be in Pepperland..." George laughed to himself, looking down at his hand, George noticed a little lady bug, "oh hello there..." the lady bug, looked up at George for a few moments before flying away. 

Though, the babies would not stop, kicking, George still did not know if he was close, he did not know why but George wanted to take his dress off and just be naked, no one else was there and it seemed George was meant to be in this place. George undid the buttons of his dress, now completely naked, he had the chance to look at his body, noticing the birthing hips he had developed, unlike the pregnancies he had during his life, there were a few things that were different, George didn't just have a big bump, the rest of his body had gained weight, his face seemed fuller to the point, he did not have his sharp jawline, his nostrils had gotten bigger but George didn't feel different at all... just happy for this moment. George laid flat on his back, with his legs as far apart as they could go, this felt strange, sitting here like this... at least George was alone... but still... it was rather amusing... now George just needed to wait for his babies to come out... "alright... any moment... now..." George lifted his back up, he wanted to see them, come out. "I have waited an lifetime for you... I would wait another lifetime... it's okay... I can be patient for you..." George rubbed his stomach, just then he felt and saw the movements of feet against his stomach, George almost cried at the site, how they responded to his voice, "yes sweeties... I'm here now... mamma is right here... waiting to hold you..." Just then, George felt something, a feeling that he had never felt before, he looked down to see the head of one of his first baby come out, "oh my..." George was trying not to cry, but how could he not?... this was just to beautiful and he felt overwhelmed that life was coming out of him, the rest of the body, made it's way out and the baby landed softly on a towel, that was George's plan to move to each towel before giving birth, though he could not be sure, when a baby was going to come out as he felt no pain, "hello... little sweetheart..." George, cried, the baby's response to George was a little coo, "I'll hold you very soon, I promise..." George then had another baby come out, between having each baby, sometimes George needed to wait for what seemed like awhile, for each baby, "I guess your all so comfortable in my tummy..." other times, George would just watch as the babies came out, one by one. It still so strange, this was the last thing, George ever thought he would be doing, even if it's something he has been dreaming about for so long, by now, ten babies were out, one of them was an chubby baby with chubby arms and legs, and he was quite a happy baby too. Though the babies did not seem to be crying, George could tell they all wanted to be held by him, but he needed to wait for the last four babies to come out, George realized that the order in which the babies were coming out would be the same as they were conceived in life, while George waited for the last four babies to come out, he observed the butterfly that landed on his tummy, George could imagined if he was going though this, in life, he wouldn't off noticed or appreciated moments like this, the butterfly then flew over to the first baby George had, landing on her nose before flying away. The last four babies had come out, and now George could finally spend an precious moment, holding each of his babies, he started with Charlotte first, "hello daddy's little girl... my beautiful Charlotte... you came into my life... at a very special time... yes you did" George kissed her forehead, "Ringo and I were young... but we would off given you all the love..." things when quiet as George continued to admire, Charlotte... all his babies were important but Charlotte, especially as she was the one, who made George realized his dream, there were so many babies... that George managed to at least hold five in his arms, another five rested on his lap, while the last four babies laid comfortably on a towel, "I spent every moment, thinking of all of you... hopeful for the day that we see each other again... now we're together and I won't ever let go of you again... hear that daddy won't ever let you go" George, cried tears of joy, what George did not notice was a pram... a pram that was big enough for his 14 babies... George had noticed that the babies did not need to be clean and he didn't need to be clean too, since he wanted to wash their little faces, as George cleaned their faces, they opened their eyes and George noticed that all of them had Ringo's bright blue eyes, "bluest eyes, ever..." George, smiled, they were all so cute and now, George could see how a baby between him and Ringo would look like... more beautiful then George had ever imagined.

Later that evening, George got out his guitar and started to sing his babies to sleep, George still could not believe what has happened... but the happiness he felt was overwhelming, it made him want to cry and laugh... that one feeling he had of pain over losing them was gone now. But there was one thing that bothered George, what if their babies grew old before Ringo would arrive... "will they stay like this?..." "yes, George, they will stay like this until the day, you and Ringo are reunited" George did not know, who that was that was talking to him, "thank you for letting me know..." but there was one more thing, what about the quads?... George did not have them... the family wouldn't be complete without them. The next morning, when George had awoke to the coos of his babies, he did not expect to see the head of a baby, coming out, "what's happening?..." then George knew that this was the quads, George sat up and watched as the quads came out, they came out, quite, quick, "awe... my quads..." George held them, "little angels..." George kissed each of them on the forehead, before he proceeded to kiss and hold each baby, they really were beautiful and it was that moment, where George could finally feel his heart beat. "Feel that... because of you..." George's face lit up from happiness, crying tears of joy, George couldn't feed them the day before, but now with love in his heart again, he could feel them and George did just that, as he picked up Ivy, who was the smallest baby of them all and she looked the most hungry, George picked up Thomas too, the two bubs wrapped their lips around the small breast George had developed and proceeded to drink the milk. An knock was heard at the door, Harold and Louise came in, "we heard... George... this is incredible..." Louise, spoke, "oh boy..." Harold, spoke, "what's the matter?..." Louise, asked, "I can see Ringo their eyes and it's..." "beautiful... father..." George, spoke, "yeah, that's what I was going to say... beautiful..." Harold, spoke, while George was with his family, he didn't expect to see this next person, "John..." "hey mate..." George's eyes filled with tears at the sight of seeing his old friend, "oh boy... mini Ringos... how nice..." John, spoke, "I still see, that your sarcastic..." George, laughed, "but I'm going to have the best uncle jokes..." John picked up one of the babies, "you know that's Johnny... in 1988 I was carrying him and decided to name after you..." George, spoke, "after me?... I don't know what to say..." John, spoke, "it's okay... love you, man..." George, spoke, "love you, too..." John, gently put Johnny down, "my family... friends... I'm so happy and I can't wait until the day, Ringo sees these precious faces..." George, spoke, "we will let you have some alone time, so you can feed them..." Louise, Harold and John then left the room, George looked at his babies with all the love he was feeling in his heart.

"Because of you, I have found my peace"


	38. Close To The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo, Olivia and Dhani come up with names for the quads.

Pattie entered the room, where George was staying, to show him the photos she has taken and to say her last goodbyes, "we ended up taking way more then two..." George, smiled, "indeed but this one, here..." Pattie pointed at the photo of George, surrounded by flowers, bare bump and all, "beautiful photo, this one is going right into my collection of favorite, George photos..." "thank you, Pattie, I'm glad we took more then two..." "well would you like to have a look at all of them?..." Pattie, asked, George nodded and Pattie gave him the camera, "okay, just press this button and you can see them all..." Pattie, spoke. George when though the photos, some really nice shots of him, sitting in the garden, walking amongst the flowers and even holding a flower in his hand, some shots, he had his bump exposed and other times, he was covered, George felt like a model, which was amusing given Pattie is a model and he always remembered, how Pattie taught him to pose, "thank you... I'll treasure these forever..." George, spoke, "we all will..." there was silence between them as they gazed at each other, "I better get going..." "wait, Pattie, before you go... there's something I need to tell you... I'm sorry..." "sorry for what?..." Pattie, asked, "because... almost every year that we were married, I chased after Ringo and then there were the pregnancies and..." "George... please... yes things have happened in the past but we made up for all that, and just so you know, I'm not mad over any of this..." Pattie gestured at George's bump, "I too... know the pain of wanting a child with someone you know... only for it to never happen..." Pattie, spoke, noticing Ringo at the door, George didn't see him, though, "Pattie, I have learnt something from this..." "yeah, what's that?..." Pattie, asked, "I have learnt that I'm fifty times more likely to produce another album, then I am to have Ringo's baby..." George, replied, "oh, George... come here..." Pattie held George close and thought about, what he had just said, showing looks of deep sadness with Ringo, for their friend.

"I remember that moment between you and George..." Ringo closed the photo album, Pattie had made for him, "thank you for helping me get though those photos, I couldn't do it, alone... too painful..." Ringo, spoke, "you know, on my honeymoon with George... I heard him cry one night... and I didn't know why but I asked him... I said why are you crying?... we're married now... I can't exactly remember what I said, other then, I remember his eyes were bloodshot with tears and he told me, he was crying tears of joy... I should off known..." Pattie, spoke, "Olivia said that George did the same thing, she told me that it was only a few weeks after they had met... that George would disappeared to cry somewhere..." Ringo, spoke, "such a shame... it's clear to me, he never properly said goodbye, real or not... they were real in his heart, George should off had someone there to help him... and stop him from making the same mistake..." Pattie, spoke, "I thought... I knew everything there was to know about George, but I didn't know this and people tell me... I shouldn't blame myself... but I do..." Ringo, spoke, "if things were different and George was still here... what would we off done?... all of us, encourage him to seek help..." Pattie, spoke, "it would off been good, if George had received the help he needed... but by the time, we all found out... it was too late and we have to remember he was 17 when this started and 58... when he believed he was pregnant again... you really can't tell someone to stop believing in something that they have held so close to their heart..." Ringo, spoke, "especially, George... for him it was most of his adult life..." Pattie, spoke, "you know George wanted to be Maureen, that's what he told Olivia... before he passed away..." Ringo, spoke, "really?... that's uh... was George jealous?..." Pattie, asked, "no... it wasn't jealousy... it was just that, she married me and we had a family, that's what he always wanted..." Ringo, replied, "oh... I see... it's sad... I mean realistically, getting pregnant all those years in a row... wouldn't be good for the body at all... and what about the band?... what would did George think... would happen to the band?..." Pattie, asked, "I don't know... I guess in those moments, the band became an afterthought" Ringo, spoke, "oh... George..." Pattie, spoke, "see this photo..." Ringo pulled out a pocket sized photo of George, "oh the bump..." Pattie, spoke, "George's tribute is coming up, I'm going to keep this photo close to my heart..." Ringo, smiled.

In the midst of the chaos of everyone getting ready for the concert, Ringo managed to get their attention, "see... this..." Ringo, showed the photo of George with his bump, "we are all aware of George's secret pain... before he left us... George had one last thing he wanted to do... and that was to carry my child and yes I know, that may sound strange... but this was his dream since he was 17 and if I had it, my way... I would have this photo on display, so everyone could see, how beautiful he was... but we can't do that... tonight, I asked, while we are performing, we hold a thought for those angels... they were apart of George... uh... okay..." the group clapped, "thank you... very much..." Ringo, smiled, "well said, Richard..." Eric, spoke, "so, George wanted to be a mamma..." Jeff, spoke, "I know, mate, it still comes as a shock, I think it always will..." "well, we better get out there... for George..." the drummer, spoke.

Ringo had arrived at Friar Park, as he had plans to help Olivia and Dhani with the garden, it was a promise they had made to George, that they would plant more lillies, "where's Dhani?..." Ringo, asked, "his just upstairs..." Olivia, replied. Running up the stairs, Ringo had noticed that Dhani was laying in bed, "are you okay?..." Ringo, asked, Dhani didn't say anything, Ringo walked into the room and noticed that Dhani had photos of George sitting by the window, "oh..." Ringo, spoke, in an sad manner, "I have days... where I really struggle..." Dhani, spoke, Ringo sat on the bed and brought Dhani, "you can call me... we can talk about this..."Ringo, spoke, "I don't want to bother you..." Dhani, spoke, "bother me?... you could never... I have all the time in the world for you..." Ringo, broke the embrace, "and you know, I have been doing the same thing, just looking at photos..." Ringo, spoke, "that's all we have left... now..." Dhani, spoke, "yes, sadly it is..." just then, a photo that Ringo hadn't seen, caught his attention, "I have never seen this before..." Ringo, picked up a photo of Dhani resting his head against George's bump, "what can I say... dad was soft like a pillow... it's one of the last photos I ever took with him..." "oh, I see... why it's special..." Ringo, spoke, "and so is this..." Dhani showed an artwork, "dad would get a bit bored, just laying on that bed... all day... so when we weren't watching Monty Python or the supercars... we decided to do this, we wrote down the names of all the babies and did all these drawings..." Dhani, spoke, "that's lovely... I have written down all their names... I don't want to forget them... that's why we're going to work on the garden today, so they have a place to be remembered..." Ringo, spoke, and Dhani, smiled in agreement, before they left to go to the garden. There were already 10 lillies and all they needed was to plant 8 more, "I'm not really one for gardening..." Dhani, spoke, "oh, you would know, that I'm not either... but I do it, because I love George and that's all there is, to it..." Ringo, spoke, "to think, these lillies had such a big importance to dad, all the years he had spent, looking after these..." "I know and we didn't have an idea..." Ringo, spoke, "the quads... have you named them yet?..." Dhani, asked, "no, I haven't but I had a talk with your mother, earlier..." "oh no, am I in trouble?..." "of cause not..." Ringo, laughed, "Ringo and I think, we give the quads, names that start with D" Olivia, spoke, "really?..." "you have been there for your father and though, pouring custard on Barbara was not something, I agreed with..." Olivia, spoke, "she had it coming..." Dhani, laughed, "I did see the humor in it, that's why we think it would special if the names start with D" Olivia, spoke, "okay, I have two names in mind, Danny and Darren..." Dhani, spoke, "I have Dominic..." Ringo, spoke, "all nice names but what about a little girl..." Olivia, spoke, "an daughter... yeah George did tell me, he always wanted a daughter..." Ringo, smiled, "I'm thinking... what about Dhriya... it's Hindu and means patience..." Olivia, spoke, "Danny, Darren Dominic and Dhriya... I love it and I think, Georgie loves it too..." when they agreed about the names, Ringo was left alone, looking at the 18 lillies, Ringo, smiled and a tear came out of his eye, "well, George... here it is, a place for all our babies to be remembered, always..."

That evening, Ringo sat alone in his studio, just wondering, how this could off been... but he didn't have an answer for that, Ringo looked down at the list of names, now writing the quads names to the list.

"Charlotte - 1960, Oliver - 1964, Christine - 1965, Maya - 1966, Evelyn - 1967, Amelia - 1968, Luke - 1969, Carter - 1973, Alex - 1975, Hazel - 1979, Melanie - 1986, Johnny - 1988, Thomas - 1990, Ivy - 1996, Danny, Darren, Dominic and Dhriya - 2001" 

Putting the list down, Ringo signed, heavily, it was still so painful to read these names, to know of how, George did the same thing, always believing that this time would be different. It didn't matter, that the babies never existed. Ringo was sad because he knew how much joy these babies must of brought George, only to never see them... a family with George was never something Ringo had ever thought about... but the more, he looked at these names, the more Ringo loved the thought of it.

Laying in a hospital bed, after just given birth, George was exhausted but all that pain was worth it, just to see those faces, Ringo was holding their sons, while George was holding their daughter. The little girl was crying, but soon calmed down in George's arms, an little hand touching George's face, a smile appearing on her face, George turned with tear filled eyes, "Ringo..." "yes, George..." "has my dream come true?..." Ringo, smiled, "we are a family, now..." George, spoke, Ringo held George's hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on it, "yes, Georgie... we're a family now and I can't to wait to spent the rest of our lives, together..." "I can barely believe it..." George, cried, Ringo gently kissed George on the lips, "the pain of those 50 years... it's all over..." Ringo, spoke, "I feel so complete... so happy... I love you..." Ringo awoke from his dream, ever since he had found out, that George when though false labour, this was the one dream, he kept on having, it always left him, feeling sad... bittersweet. George was 17 on his pregnancy and 58 on his last pregnancy, and to think, he had spent most of his life alone, dealing with this pain in secret, Ringo hoped that George's last days were ones where he felt happy, Ringo believed that George had found peace and if possible, maybe George is with his babies, little did Ringo know, that George is waiting for the day, they could be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave your thoughts.


End file.
